Tout commence
by Sasunaruchou
Summary: Kakashi convoque sous l'ordre de L'hokage,Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura et tout les autres ninja de Konoha et de Suna.Pour une mission,ils devront aller dans une auberge.Problèmes aux rendez vous mais pas que !Yaoi,Hétéro,Lemon !Résumé merdique !
1. Mission

_**Chapitre 1 : Mission !  
**_

Kakashi avait convoqué Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, tous les autres et les trois ninjas de Suna sous l'ordre de l'Hokage.

Ils avaient rendez-vous dans une salle dans le bâtiment de l'Hokage.

Naruto : Kakashi-sensei !?

Kakashi : Oui ?

Naruto : Euh...Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez convoqué ?

Kakashi : Et bien...Je vous envoie en mission.

Tous : Hein ?!

Shikamaru : Mais...Pourquoi ? (pense) : Je sens que ça va être chiant tout ça...

Kiba : Hé hé ! S'il y a des pièges mortels et je ne sais quoi encore, je suis partant ! Je sens que ça va me plaire tout ça,pas vrai Akamaru ?!

Akamaru : Wouaf,wouaf !!!

Kakashi : Et bien...Parce que je vous trouve un peu mou ces temps-ci,alors je me suis dis qu'une petite mission au grand air ne vous ferait pas de mal.

Ino : Super... Et vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire moi ?!!

Kakashi : Et bien...Oui !

Kiba (murmure) :C'est bien les blondes qui s'appellent Ino ça !

Ino (frappe Kiba) : Espèce de baka ! Je t'ai entendu !

Kiba : Aie !!! Tu es devenue folle !!! Tu veux ma mort ???

Ino : Non, mais arrête de me prendre le chou ok ?!

Kiba : Comme tu voudras... (pense) Tss...J'ai rien fait...C'est bien les femmes !

Kakashi : Bon...Allez vous préparer ! On se rejoint à la sortie de Konoha ! A tout de suite !

Tous : Ok.

Kakashi s'éclipsa et ils se rendirent tous vers leurs domiciles.

Naruto : Je me demande quel genre de mission c'est !! Si ça se trouve,on doit protéger un aristocrate mais ça serait mieux si c'était une princesse...!

Il vit Sasuke et Kiba qui partaient vers la grande porte.

Naruto : Eh les gars !

Sasuke et Kiba : Mmh ?

Kiba (sourire sadique et coude sur l'épaule de Sasuke) : Oh mais mate un peu Sasuke,c'est le nul que je vois là !!!

Akamaru : Wouaf !

Sasuke : On dirait bien...

Naruto (boudant) : Merci...C'est sympa !

Kiba (souriant) : Avec plaisir Naruto !

Sasuke (avec sa légendaire moue) : Bon...Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Naruto : Vous pouvez m'attendre ?! Je fais mon sac et j'arrive dans deux secondes !

Sasuke : Ouais bon depêche toi...

Exécutant l'ordre de Sasuke,Naruto monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Après avoir attendut 10 bonnes minutes...

Kiba : Pff...Qu'est ce qu'il est lent...

Naruto : C'est bon j'suis là !!!!

Naruto avait emporté presque tout son appartement avec lui.

Sasuke : Euh...Naruto ?

Naruto : Oui ?!

Kiba (regarde le ciel avec désespoir) : Mais quel nul...

Sasuke : Euh...Je pense qu'on va nous nourrir et chauffer là où nous allons...

Naruto : Ah...

Sasuke : Bon...Remue-toi un peu Naruto ! On va pas rester là à t'attendre toute la journée !

Naruto : Ok ! Je reviens dans une seconde !!!!

Kiba : Tain ! Quel boulet ! A cause de lui on va être en retard !!!

Sasuke : Ouais...Sûrement...

Naruto ferma à clé la porte de son appartement et decendit les marches avec son propre style.

Naruto : Cette fois ça y est ! On peut y aller !!!

Kiba : C'est pas trop tôt ! Bon...Je propose qu'on y aille au grand galop !!

Sasuke : Mouais pourquoi pas !

Kiba et Naruto : C'est parti !

_A la sortie de Konoha :_

Kakashi : Et bien alors ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé en chemin ?!

Kiba : C'est à cause de Naruto,Sensei !

Akamaru : Wouaf,wouaf !

Sasuke : Il ne fait que des bétises...

Naruto : Mais euh !

Kakashi : C'est bon,c'est bon, j'ai compris !

Sakura s'approcha de Naruto et lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Naruto : Aie ! Mais Sakura ?!

Sakura : Décidement,tu fais honte à notre équipe !! Tu connais le mot "changement" ??

Naruto : Roo ! Ca va ! Ne m'accable pas !

Hinata : Ce...ce n'est pas grave...Naruto...

Naruto : Hein ?

Hinata (rougissement et déviation des yeux) : Euh...je veux dire que...euh...c'est en faisant des erreurs...qu'on apprend à ne plus en faire...!

Naruto : Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnait ma vraie valeur ! Merci beaucoup Hinata !!

Hinata (rouge comme une tomate et au bord de l'évanouissement) De...de rien Naruto...

Kakashi : Bon...Tout le monde est là ! Bien partons ! La route va être longue ! On s'arrêtera dans une auberge !

Tous : D'accord Sensei !

_Après quatre longues heures de marche :_

Kakashi : Bien...Le soleil étant coucher et l'auberge étant proche nous allons nous reposer là-bas !

Tous : Ok !

Naruto : Bien...Moi je vais dormir avec Sakura !

Sakura : Tu rêves !

Kakashi : De toute façon, j'ai déja pris le soin de faire une pige...

Tous : QUOI ?????????

Kakashi sourit.

Kakashi : Vous allez dormir filles avec filles et garçons avec garçons pour qu'il n'y est pas de malentendus !

Naruto : Pas de soucis Kakashi Sensei ! Il n'y aura aucun malentendu !

Sakura : Ca m'etonnerais espèce de sale pervers et tripoteur !

Naruto : Mais Sakura !!

Kakashi : Ah la jeunesse !

_Après quelques minutes de marche en plus,ils arrivèrent à l'auberge :_

Kakashi : Bien...Je vais vous répartir.

Kakashi : Chambre 20 : Ino et Sakura.

Ino et Sakura : Génial...

Les deux filles se fusièrent du regard.

Kakashi : Ensuite...Chambre 27 : Tenten et Hinata.

Tenten aquiesça d'un petit sourire.

Hinata (pense) : Quel dommage, je ne suis pas avec Naruto...

Kakashi : Chambre 32 : Temari tu dormiras toute seule. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Temari (souriante) : Non,non au contraire !

Kakashi : Bien...Passons au garçons...Chambre 38 : Shino et Choji.

Aucune réaction négative.

Kakashi : Chambre 44 : Neji et Shikamaru.

Aucune réaction négative.

Kakashi : Chambre 49 : Sasuke et Kankuro.

Petite moue de la part de Sasuke.

Rien du côté de Kankuro.

Kakashi : Chambre 57 : Lee et Kiba.

Aucune réaction négative.

Kakashi : Et pour finir,chambre 65 : Naruto et Gaara.

Scandale de la part de Naruto.

Petit regard méfiant du côté de Gaara.

Naruto : Nooooooooooooon !!!!!!!!!!!!! Tout sauf ça !!! Je ne veux pas dormir dans la même chambre que ce cinglé !!!

Gaara : ...

Temari regarda avec inquietude son petit frère.

Kakashi : Naruto...

Naruto : Quoi ?

Kakashi : Tais toi...Et de plus...C'est moi et moi seul qui décide ici. Point barre.

Naruto : Mais !

Kakashi : Pas de mais !

Sasuke : C'est pas la mort ! Je te laisse ma place si tu veux !

Naruto : Nan ! C'est pire ! T'es avec le gars au maquillage démodé que je peux pas encadrer !

Kankuro : Tss...Et c'est le sale gamin qui dit ça ?! Nan mais je vous jure ! Y'a des baffes qui se perdent !

Naruto : Oh !! Tu me fais peur !!

Ca commençait à sentir la bagarre dans l'air...

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	2. De la bagarre dans l'air

_**Chapitre 2 : De la bagarre dans l'air !**_

Kankuro et Naruto se regardèrent avec un regard noir.

Naruto : Tu ressemble plus à une fille !

Kankuro : Et toi à un débutant ! Ton rêve de devenir Hokage est loin...très loin...

Naruto : Espèce de fri...

Kankuro le coupa.

Kankuro : Franchement,Sasuke est le plus qualifié pour être LE Hokage. Il se la pète pas comme toi et puis c'est pas un gros nul dans ton genre vois-tu !

Naruto : Tu vas regretter tes paroles !

Kankuro (moqueur) : Regretter mes paroles ? Tu délires !!! Et ouais,une fois de plus c'est prouvé ! Y'a que la vérité qui blesse !

Naruto : Je vais te tuer !!

Sakura : Mais arrêtez vous deux ! Kakashi-senseï faites quelque chose !!!

Kakashi (le nez dans son bouquin cochon) : Et bien...non...S'ils veulent s'étriper,s'arracher les cheveux et bien qu'ils le fassent. Après tout, je ne suis pas responsable de leurs actes et encore moins leur nounou...!

Les deux garçons étaient étonnés par la réaction de Kakashi.

Kankuro et Naruto : Ok...On se calme...

Kakashi (sourire) : Bien !

Neji et Tenten étaient en train de parler.Neji était assis sur une pierre et Tenten dos à un arbre.

Neji : C'est incroyable !

Tenten : Quoi donc ?

Neji : Comme les élèves de Kakashi sont nuls et mal entrainés.

Tenten (amusée) : Effectivement !

Neji (sourire sadique et moqueur) : Ils me font presque pitié ! Les pauvres, j'ai de la peine pour eux...

Tenten (compatissante) : Oh ! Ca ne te ressemble pas,Neji !

Neji (moqueur) : Et tu n'as encore rien vue !

Ils se rendirent tous dans leurs compartiments.

Naruto ouvrit la porte de la chambre numéro 65.

C'était assez luxueux pour une simple auberge.

Naruto fut émerveillé par ce décor simple et naturel.

Naruto : Wah !!! Qu'est ce que c'est joli !

Gaara : Naruto...

Le concerné bondit cinquante centimètre plus loin.

Naruto : KYA !!!!!!!!! Tain !! Tu m'as fait peur !! Refait plus JAMAIS ça !!

Gaara : Excuse moi...

Naruto : Mouais...Bon,qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Gaara : Au lieu de rester planter là comme un imbécile,quel lit veux tu prendre ?

Naruto venait juste de constater qu'il y avait un grand lit et un plus petit.

Naruto : Le grand près du mur et je ne suis pas un imbécile.

Le jeune garçon roux ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de Naruto.

Gaara : D'accord...

Naruto : De toute façon,toi,tu dors pas.Donc,logiquement,tu n'as pas besoin de trop de confort !

Gaara : Certes, je ne dors pas mais je somnole...

Naruto : Mouais mais ça change rien !

Gaara : Bon,de toute façon je m'en fiche.L'affaire est close.

Gaara se rendit dans le salon et laissant Naruto planté dans la chambre comme un con.

Naruto : Tss...Quel sale caractère.

Chambre 20,celle de Ino et Sakura.

Ino : Je prend le grand lit.

Sakura : Cause toujours ! Le grand lit est à moi !

Ino : Tu rêves !! Je prend le grand lit parce que l'autre,il est comme toi !

Sakura : Comme moi ?? Que veux-tu dire ?

Ino (rire) : Bah,comme toi,il est petit ! Tout petit !

Sakura : Pff...Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit Ino la truie ???

Ino : Hein ?? Repète ??

Sakura : Si ça te fait plaisir ! QU'EST CE QU'ELLE A DIT INO LA TRUIE ???

Ino : Grr !!!

Sakura déposa ses affaires sur le grand lit. Elle avait gagné !

Sakura : Ah oui en fait...C'est moi qui mange à côté de Sasuke.

Ino : Pas question ! Tu as le grand lit et moi je mange à côté de Sasuke !

Sakura : Certainement pas !

Ino : Et bah on a qu'à faire un pierre,papier,ciseaux !

Sakura : Ok ! Je vais gagner !

Ino et Sakura : Pierre,papier,ciseaux !

Sakura avait gagné.

Ino :Nooooooon !!! C'est injuste !

Sakura (rire) : Le verbe "gagner" n'est pas fait pour les truies comme toi ma chère petite Inoooo !!!

Ino quitta la chambre,vexée et se dirigea vers le salon.

Chambre 57,celle de Lee et Kiba.

Lee : Prend le grand lit ! Ton chien a besoin de place !

Kiba : Bah...Merci.

Lee lui sourit.

Après avoir installé leurs affaires,ils se rendirent dans le salon.

Chambre 49,celle de Kankuro et Sasuke.

Sasuke : Quel lit tu veux ?

Kankuro : Pff...Je m'en tape.

Sasuke : Ok...Bon prend le plus grand.

Kankuro : Comme tu veux.

Eux aussi,installèrent leurs affaires avant de descendre dans le salon.

Chambre 38,celle de Shino et Choji.

Shino : Quel lit veux tu prendre ?

Choji : Le plus grand si ça ne te dérange pas.

Shino : Je n'y vois aucune objection.

Choji : Bon,installons nos affaires !

Shino : C'est déja fait...

Shino tourna le dos à Choji et descendit les escaliers lentement.

Choji : Ce type est bizarre...

Chambre 44,celle de Neji et Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Quel lit tu veux ?

Neji : Le plus petit près de la fenêtre...

Shikamaru :Ok.

Neji : Bon je descend.

Shikamaru : Ok.

Chambre 27,celle de Tenten et Hinata.

Hinata : Quel lit veux tu Tenten ?

Tenten : Le petit sera parfait !

Hinata : Comme tu veux !

Tenten : Bien dépechons nous d'installer nos affaires !

Hinata (sourire) : Oui !

Chambre 32,celle de Temari.

Temari : Bien le grand lit est pour moi ! Je suis contente d'être toute seule !

Porte : Toc toc.

Temari : Qui est là ?

Shikamaru : C'est moi,Shikamaru.

Temari (pense) : Roo ! Qu'est ce qu'il me veut celui là...? Entre.

Shikamaru : Dépêche toi un peu ! On n'attend plus que toi dans le salon !

Temari : Et alors ? Je n'ai pas à me dépêcher pour vos beaux yeux !

Shikamaru : Bah si justement.Bon trève de bavardage.Dépêche toi.

Temari : Ok, j'arrive...

Shikamaru ferma la porte derrière lui.

Temari : Tain ! Tous impatients ici ! Surtout lui ! Qu'est ce qu'il me saoule !

Enfin,Temari descendit les marches de l'escalier.

Kakashi : Bien,maintenant que tout le monde est là, je peux commencer.

Kakashi : Je ne reste pas avec vous.

Tous : Hein ?

Naruto : Mais pourquoi ?

Kakashi : Vous allez devoir vous débrouillez tous seuls. Je sais que vous en êtes capable.

Naruto : Evidemment mais...

Kakashi venait juste de s'éclipser sans aucune explication.

Naruto : Rah la la la ! Ce Kakashi !

Sakura : Bien maintenant la seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire...

Hinata : C'est de préparer le repas.

Naruto : Mouais bah pas question que je mange vos choses infectes ! Je mangerais MES ramens !

Tenten : Tes ramens ?

Naruto : Et oui ! J'ai pris soin de remplir mon sac de ramens déja prêts à manger !

Kiba (sourire radieux) : Oh bah tu vas sûrement en passer à ton pote Kiba non ?

Naruto : JAMAIS ! Crève !

Kiba : T'es nul et en plus radin ! J'y crois pas !

Sakura : Vous êtes de vrai gamins !

Naruto : Et ouais que veux tu !! Bon moi je vais manger !

Temari : Ce n'est pas grave Kiba !

Kiba : Hein ?

Temari (sourire) : Nous les femmes on sait très bien faire la cuisine !

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	3. Le repas empoisonné

_**Chapitre 3 : Un repas empoisonné !**_

Temari,Tenten et les autres filles finirent de préparer le repas.

Naruto lui,avait encore faim et il voulait garder ses ramens très précieux pour un autre jours histoire de les économiser.

Naruto : A l'attaque !

Il jeta son dévolu sur une assiette de boule de riz jolimment confectionné.

Shino : Attend.

Sasuke : Naruto,tu n'es qu'un estomac sur pattes !

Naruto s'arrêta net et fit un regard remplis de mépris à Sasuke.

Naruto : Quoi encore ?

Shino : Il serait préférable que je verifie si le plat n'est pas empoisonné...

Naruto : T'es maso ou quoi ? Quel interêt les filles auraient-elles à nous empoisonner ?

Shino : Je ne te parle pas des filles,triple buse...

Sasuke : Et bien Shino, explique !

Sakura : Oui explique ! Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir !

Shino : Bien...Avant notre arrivée,quelqu'un qui nous veut du mal aurait pu mettre du poison dans les aliments que nous allons consommer.

Naruto : Arf ! Tu es vachement parano Shino !!!

Shino : Tais toi et écoute...Pour notre sécurité,il faudrait que je goûte en premier ce repas.Mes insectes n'aurons aucune difficulté à extraire le poison s'il y en a.

Sakura : Oui ! Tu as raison !

Shino goûta la nourriture qui était posé sur la table.

Naruto : Alors verdict ?!

Shino : Il y a bel et bien du poison dans cette nourriture.

Neji : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Tenten : Quelqu'un aurait voulu nous empoisonner ?

Shino : J'en ai bien peur...

Sasuke : Mais qui aurait interêt à faire ça ?

Naruto : Hé hé ! Si ça se trouve,c'est quelqu'un d'entre nous !

Kiba (frappe Naruto sur la tête) : Pff...BAKA ! Economise ta salive au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !

Sasuke : Je suis d'accord avec Kiba. C'est impossible que quelqu'un d'entre nous ait voulu nous empoisonner.

Naruto : Pourtant, je ne vois que cette possibilité.

Akamaru : Grr ! Wouaf wouaf !

Kiba : Mmh ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Akamaru ?

Akamaru : Wouaf wouaf !

Kiba : Quoi ? Tu dis que quelqu'un est venu ici avant nous ?!

Akamaru : Wouaf !

Kiba : D'accord ! Donc c'est à ce moment précis que la personne a mis du poison dans la nourriture.

Kankuro : C'est effectivement possible... Mais comment savoir où la personne est allée ?

Kiba : En utilisant mon flair et celui d'Akamaru !

Lee : Mouais bah on devrait remettre ça à demain. Il fait nuit maitenant.

Kiba : Oui c'est vrai. Bien je me léverais vers 6h00 avec Akamaru et nous chercherons quelques indices.

Sakura : D'accord.

Tout le monde alla se coucher sans manger.

Naruto se retournait dans tout les sens mais rien à faire.Il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil et puis la faim lui tenaillait le ventre.

Puis,il remarqua que Gaara n'était plus dans son lit.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et le vit,dehors,entouré d'une étrange lueur d'une blancheur à en perdre la vue.

Naruto sortit de l'auberge et s'approcha de Gaara prudement.

Gaara le vit.

Gaara : Naruto ?

Naruto : Gaara ? Mais...Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il est déja tard !

Gaara : Euh...Et bien...Je...Je somnole...

Naruto : Dehors ?

Gaara : Et bien...Oui...

Naruto (sourire) : T'es vraiment pas logique comme gars !

Gaara : ...

Naruto : Enfin...

Gaara : Va te coucher...Il faut que tu te lève tôt demain...

Naruto : Mais...Toi...Tu vas pas rester dehors tout seul...

Gaara : Ne t'inquiete pas, je vais regarder les étoiles et après je rentrerai...

Naruto : Euh...Ca te dérange pas...Si je reste un peu...?

Gaara lui offrit un de ses rares sourires pour la toute première fois.

Gaara : Non bien sûr que non mais ça m'étonnerait que tu apprécies ma compagnie.

Naruto lui sourit à son tour.

Naruto : Ne t'inquiete pas ! J'ai déja vu pire ! C'est pas comme si j'étais avec Kiba !

Après un échange de sourires,ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe et se couchèrent pour observer les étoiles et éventuellement voir des étoiles filantes.

Gaara : Dis moi Naruto...

Naruto : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Gaara : Pourquoi es tu venu ici ?

Naruto : Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil et puis j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit alors ça m'a inquieté.Et puis j'ai vu cette étrange lueur blanche qui t'entourait et j'ai eu peur...

Gaara : Toi ? Peur ? C'est étonnant.

Naruto lui sourit.

Naruto : C'est incroyable comme les étoiles brillent ce soir ! C'est magnifique !

Gaara : Effectivement,c'est un très joli spectacle...

Naruto : Oh ! Une étoile filante !

Gaara : Et bien...Fait un voeu...

Naruto ferma les yeux un instant et les ouvrit.

Naruto : C'est bon !

Gaara : Parfait...

Naruto : ...

Gaara : ...

Gaara : Naruto ?

Gaara tourna la tête et s'aperçut que Naruto s'était finalement endormit.

Après un sourire,Gaara porta le jeune shinobi dans sa chambre,il le posa délicatement sur le lit et finit par le couvrir par une douce couverture.

Il ferma la porte de la chambre et descendit au salon.

Gaara finit par rester sur le canapé,seul,dans le noir le plus profond.

_A 5h50..._

Kiba se leva et pris une bonne douche.

Puis,il descendit dans le salon accompagner d'Akamaru où il trouva Gaara.

Kiba : Gaara ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fait ici !? C'est encore trop tôt pour se lever !

Gaara : Oui je sais,mais moi je ne dors jamais...

Kiba : Ah oui,c'est vrai...Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un thé ?

Gaara : Non merci...

Akamaru se posa à côté de Gaara,ce qui étonna le jeune homme.

Gaara (pense) : D'habitude,les chiens comme les êtres humains se mefient de moi pourquoi lui,il ne réagit pas comme les autres...?

Kiba sourit à Gaara.

Kiba : Excuse le ! Il doit bien t'aimer !

Gaara fut étonné mais sourit malgré tout.

Gaara : Ce n'est pas grave...

Akamaru posa sa tête sur les genoux de Gaara.

Maladroitement,le jeune rouquin caressa le jeune chien qui se laissa emporter dans un océan de douceur.

Kiba dans son coin,regardit avec admiration,le contact entre Akamaru et Gaara.

Kiba : Bon Akamaru,c'est pas tout mais on a quelque chose à faire tous les deux !

Akamaru lécha la main de Gaara et partit dehors en attendant son maître.

Gaara : Il est drôlement bien éduqué !

Kiba : C'est l'art des Inuzukas !

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un sourire puis Kiba salua Gaara et partit rejoindre Akamaru.

Il les regarda s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Mais,Gaara avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

_Dans la forêt..._

Kiba : Bien...Cherche Akamaru,cherche !

Akamaru : Wouaf,wouaf !

_A l'auberge..._

Il était 7h00.

Kankuro et Sasuke était les deux premiers levés.

Gaara les saluèrent.

Kankuro : Tiens petit frère ! Déja debout ?

Gaara : Oui, j'ai passé toute la nuit ici.

Sasuke : Ah ! Donc tu as vus Kiba et Akamaru partir alors !

Gaara : Oui...C'est exact.

Sasuke : D'accord. Bon après ça vous dit un petit entrainement matinal ?

Kankuro : Moi, je suis d'accord !

Gaara : Autant pour moi...

Sasuke : Et évite ton Sarcophage de sable et ton Tombeau du désert !

Gaara (sourire) : Pas de problème !

Sasuke : Je suis un ami moi,pas un ennemi !

Kankuro : Sasuke qui fait de l'humour,un peu special mais c'est de l'humour !

Sasuke (géné) : Bon ça va...!

Neji,Tenten et Lee arrivèrent dans le salon.

Tenten se frottait les yeux,Lee baillait et Neji faisait craquer ses poings.

Kankuro : Salut vous tous !

Tenten déposa un baiser furtif sur les joues des garçons qui étaient déja présents avant elle dans la pièce.

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	4. Problème en vue

_**Chapitre 4 : Problème en vue !**_

Les garçons ne comprirent pas le geste de Tenten.

Elle sourit et leur fit un clin d'oeil.

Shino et Choji arrivèrent.

Tenten : Bonjour vous deux !

Elle se précipita sur les deux garçons.

Shino se protéga avec ses insectes et fit la moue à Tenten.

Elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches ne comprenant pas son geste.

Choji se laissa faire mais il s'en fichait et fixa SON placard où il avait mis SES chips.

Neji : Et bien Tenten,tu m'as l'air bien enthousisaste ce matin.

Tenten : Et bien...non ! Enfin...si ! J'ai hâte d'aller m'entraîner !!!

Neji : On peut y aller tous les deux si tu veux.

Tenten : Oui attend je bois un thé et je te rejoins !

Neji : Ok, je vais m'échauffer.

Tenten : D'accord !

Hinata et Temari arrivèrent à leurs tour.

Hinata et Temari : Bonjour !

Tous : Salut !

Lee : Bien dormi les filles ?

Hinata : Moi,oui comme un bébé !

Temari : Parfaitement parfait !

Lee sourit aux deux filles puis il détourna la tête car il entendit les cris de Ino qui était deux étages au dessus.

Ino : Sakura, je vais te tuer !!!! Comment as-tu osé me réveiller ?? J'étais en train de rêver de Sasuke !!!!!

Sakura : C'est bien fait pour toi !!! Tu n'as pas qu'à parler en dormant ! Et tu n'as pas à rêver de Sasuke !! Sasuke est à moi et rien qu'à moi !

Ino : Pff...Qui voudrait d'un grand front comme toi ?!

Sakura : Et d'une grosse truie qui en voudrait hein ?!

Ino et Sakura : Sasuke !!!!!

Shikamaru : VOUS POUVEZ PAS VOUS TAIRE NON ??? Y'EN A QUI DORMENT ENCORE !!!!

Ino et Sakura : Hein ? Oups...Excuse nous Shikamaru !

Ino : Baka ! Celui qui fait le plus de bruit ici,c'est toi !

Shikamaru : Parce que c'est vous qui me forcer à faire tout ce bruit.

Ino : Pff.. N'importe quoi ! De toute façon,toi,quand c'est de ta faute,tu rejette toujours la faute sur les femmes !

Shikamaru : Peut-être mais le "hic" c'est que ce n'est pas de ma faute et puis vous êtes ridicules de vous disputez pour un simple garçon !

Ino et Sakura : UN SIMPLE GARCON ????

Ino : Tu es fou ??

Sakura : Complétement à l'ouest !

Ino : Tu n'es qu'un crétin !

Sakura : Hors de ma vue !!!!

Ino : Sasuke est le garçon le plus beau,le plus fort,le plus intelligent,le plus apte à devenir Hokage !!!!!!

Sakura : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Ino !!! Comment ose tu dire que ce n'est "qu'un simple garçon" ???

Shikamaru : Et bien...il a deux bras,deux jambes,un torse,une tête comme moi et tous les autres...Qu'est ce que vous lui trouvez de special ? Oh et puis me dites rien ! Je me fiche de Sasuke ! Et puis zut,vous me saoulez !

Ino : Pff...Tu ne comprendras JAMAIS à quel point Sasuke est beau,intelli...

Shikamaru : Ouais ouais c'est bon j'ai compris... Bon j'y vais maintenant que je suis réveillé...

Ino et Sakura : Encore désolé Shikamaru !

Shikamaru : Ouais ouais.

Il s'en alla en se frottant les yeux.

Quand il arriva dans le salon,il vit Temari,pris une tasse de thé et s'assis à côté d'elle.

Après avoir but une gorgée il lui dit :

Shikamaru : C'est rare de te voir lever d'aussi bonne heure...

Temari : Il n'y a que les flémards dans ton genre qui se lèvent tard.

Elle se leva et partit s'entraîner,sans un mot...

Shikamaru : Tain ! Elle ne cessera jamais de me casser...

Hinata : Ne t'inquiete pas...Ca va aller...

Shikamaru : Mouais...

Choji : Tu ressens quelque chose pour elle ?

Shikamaru : Hein ? Moi ? Non !!!

Choji : Mouais bah quand on te regarde on dirait pas...

Hinata : Oui c'est vrai...Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux ?

Shikamaru : Vous allez me prendre la tête longtemps avec ça ??? Je ne suis pas amoureux !!! Oh et puis zut vous me saoulez ! On se voit plus tard.

Il s'en alla en claquant la porte d'une force inouïe.

Hinata : Et bien...Il est vraiment amoureux !

Choji : On dirait bien !!

Hinata : Si ça se trouve on se fait des idées.

Choji : Ca m'étonnerait...

Gaara,Kankuro et Sasuke revenèrent de leur petit entrainement matinal.

Kankuro : Ah c'était drôlement bien !

Sasuke : Effectivement !

Kankuro : Bon, je vais me prendre une bonne douche bien froide !

Sasuke : Froide ? Tu es fou !

Kankuro : Non non ! Ca va me remettre les idées en place !

Sasuke : Mouais,bon après c'est à mon tour alors ne traine pas !

Kankuro : Hé ! Tu me prend pour une fille ou quoi ? Je ne passe pas ma vie dans la baignoire !

Les deux garçons se sourièrent.

Gaara : C'est déja 9h00 et le seul qui n'est pas levé c'est...

Sasuke : Naruto...

Gaara : Bon et bien je vais aller le reveilller...

Sasuke : Bonne chance !

Gaara : Je vais le reveiller...mais à ma façon...

Sasuke le regardit d'un air étonné.

Gaara lui envoya un sourire diabolique mais amusant à regarder.

Gaara monta les marches lentement...

Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre,il s'arrêta et regarda le numéro quelques minutes.

Il ouvrit la porte délicatement.

Il se mit devant le lit de Naruto et le fixa...

Puis il enleva la couverture...Rien...

Puis l'oreiller...Rien...

Puis,lassé,Gaara sortit du sable de sa jarre puis le fit avaler à Naruto...Sursaut !

Naruto toussa quelques minutes...

Gaara se tenait,debout et les bras croisés.

Naruto le regarda avec mépris.

Naruto : On peut savoir se qu'il t'arrive.

Gaara ne réponda pas mais lui montra le réveil poser par terre.

Naruto lut : 9h07.

Naruto était étonné et s'affola.

Il sautait sur son lit comme un lapin dans un champ.

Naruto : KYA !!!! Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a prevenu ?? Je voulais allé avec Kiba !! Oh !! Où est mon pantalon,mes chaussures,ma veste ???

Gaara lui posa une main sur son épaule et lui tenda ses affaires.

Gaara : Calme toi voyons.Kiba est déja partit depuis longtemps de toute façon,ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état.

Ses mots rassura Naruto,qui se calma.

Gaara : Bon habille toi,prend ta douche et après va manger quelque chose.

Naruto : Ouais...

Gaara quitta la piéce.

Naruto : Je suis déçu...Quelqu'un aurait pu m'appellé...Bon...Tant pis !

Il s'habilla en vitesse,pris sa douche et descendit au salon !

Il était souriant, joyeux et loin d'être calme.

Tout le monde était enfin réveiller.

Ils attendèrent tous le retour de Kiba...

_Dans la forêt..._

Kiba : Bien...Rien de se côté...

Akamaru : Grr...Wouaf,wouaf,wouaf !!!!

Kiba : Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il a Akamaru ?

Akamaru : Wouaf,wouaf,wouaf,wouaf !!!

Kiba : Quoi ?? Il y 'a quelqu'un ici ? Mais c'est impossible ! Tout à l'heure tu n'as senti personne et moi non plus !

Akamaru : Wouaf,wouaf,wouaf,wouaf,wouaf !!!

Kiba : Hein ? Quoi ? Nous sommes suivit ?

Akamaru : Wouaf !

Kiba regarda les alentours et sentit lui aussi que quelqu'un de malfaisant était ici,à les épier...

Kiba : Bon...Je crois qu'on va arrêtés les recherches...On recommencera cet après-midi...

Akamaru : Wouaf !

Kiba et Akamaru marchèrent mais...soudain...BAM...

Ils étaient tombés dans un piége...

Kiba : Arg ! Ouille ! Je n'ai pas fait assez attention.Akamaru ! Ca va ?

Akamaru : Wouaf...

Kiba : Akamaru ! Saute et va-t-en !

Akamaru : Wouaf ?!

Kiba : Va prévenir les autres ! Aller ! Va !

Akamaru hésitait à laisser son maître tout seul mais il sauta quand même et courra à vive allure.

... : Et le clebs ?

... : Ce n'est pas grave...On a déja une prise...

Kiba : Montrez vous espèce de lâche.

Un kunai atterit juste à côté du bras gauche de Kiba.

Il en tremblait de peur et son coeur battait de plus en plus vite.

Kiba : Que...Que me voulez-vous ?

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	5. A la rescousse de Kiba

_**Chapitre 5 : A la rescousse de Kiba !**_

Un des deux hommes regarder Kiba en ricanant..

... : Voyons voir...

... : Nous voulons ta mort...

Kiba : Hein ? Quoi ? Mais ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Un autre kunai atterit cette fois si en plein sur son épaule droite.

Kiba : Aie !

... : Tais toi...

... : Ici c'est nous qui posons les questions...

Kiba : Et bien...aller y...

... : Qu'est ce que vous êtes venus faire ici,toi et les autres morveux ?

Kiba : Notre Sensei nous a envoyer en mission et nous logeons ici...

... : Pour combien de temps ?

Kiba : Je n'en ai aucune idée...Quelques jours. (pense) : J'espère que Akamaru va bien s'en sortir...

_A l'auberge..._

Hinata était entourée d'oiseaux et de papillons aussi magnifiques les uns que les autres.

Soudain,elle aperçut Akamaru tout éssouflé,puis elle courut vers lui.

Hinata : Akamaru ? Mais où est Kiba ?

Akamaru : Wouaf wouaf wouaf !!

Hinata : Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Je ne parle pas le langage des chiens...

Akamaru lui mordit la main lui indiquant de le suivre.

Hinata : Aie ! Oui c'est bon, j'ai compris.

Akamaru rentra dans l'auberge et aboya de toutes ses forces.

Tout le monde,alerté des hurlements d'Akamaru,descendirent dans le salon.

Hinata : Je crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Kiba et Akamaru veut qu'on le suive...

Tous : Quoi ??

Naruto : Si quelqu'un m'avait appélé,on serait rentrés sain et sauf ! Maintenant, Kiba est entre les mains de bandis et on ne sait pas s'il est entre la vie et la mort !

Sasuke : Gardons notre calme ! Kiba n'est pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par quelques criminels...

Sakura : Bon...partons à sa recherche ! Akamaru ! On compte sur toi !

Akamaru : Wouaf !

Le jeune chien était assouflé mais pour son fidèle maître il était toujours d'attaque.

Sasuke : Il est essouflé, je passe devant et je l'installerait sur ma tête.

Tous : D'accord !

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

Kiba avait disparut.

Le jeune homme était tombé dans un trou mais il n'y était plus...

Akamaru descendit de la tête de Sasuke et se mit à chercher Kiba.

Pour Akamaru,l'odeur de son maître était le plus beau parfum qu'il avait respiré et il ne voulait pas que la dernière fois qu'il avait eu la chance de le respirer était la nuit dernière...

Il chercha,chercha et chercha encore et toujours,il n'abandonnerait jamais.

Jusqu'a se que...Il sentit la trace de son maître qui donné vers une grotte bien étrange...

Sakura : Akamaru à retrouver sa trace je crois !

Tous : Ok !

Akamaru : Grr...Wouaf,wouaf !!!

Hinata : Je crois qu'il y a des piéges ici...

Naruto : On s'en fiche !! Il faut allé à la rescousse de Kiba !

Gaara : Calme toi ! Ils ont déja enlever quelqu'un et une personne est déja bien suffisant...

Temari : Gardons notre calme ! Je vais passer la première ! Sasuke met Akamaru sur ma tête !

Sasuke : Oui !

Temari avancait doucement,une torche à la main.

Temari : C'est bon vous pouvez avancés mais doucement.

Tous : Très bien !

Temari aperçut Kiba,couvert de marques de tortures.

Temari : Kiba ! Oh mon dieu...

Kiba cracha du sang.

Kiba : Ai...aide...aide-moi...Temari...

Temari : Oui oui ne t'inquiete pas...

Lee : Temari !!!!

Temari : Quoi ??

Lee : La sortie !! Elle est bloquée !!!!

Temari : QUOI ??? Attendez ! Je libére Kiba !

Elle enleva délicatement les menottes qui retener Kiba à un mur.

Temari : Kankuro, tu porteras Kiba sur tes épaules !

Kankuro : Ok !

Temari : Sakura !!! Soigne le !!

Sakura : Très bien !

Temari : Hinata et Neji ! Utiliser les 64 coups divin pour détruire les roches qui bloquent la sortie !

Neji et Hinata : D'accord.

Naruto fut impressionné par les directives que donnait Temari à ses compagnons.

Akamaru s'approcha doucement de son maître et posa sa tête sur ses genoux ensanglantés...

Kiba : Akamaru...Tu...tu m'as sauvé la vie...Je savais que je pouvais te faire entièrement confiance...

Akamaru : Wouaf !

Le chien lui sauta dessus.

Kiba (rire) : Akamaru !

Temari : Doucement quand même !

Akamaru : Wouaf !

Sasuke : Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut retrouver ceux qui on enlevés Kiba !

Tous : Oui !

Sakura finit de guérir les blessures les plus graves.

Ensuite,Kankuro,l'installa sur ses épaules comme l'avait demander sa soeur ainée.

Et ils se mirent en route pour trouver les kidnappeurs.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes mais ces minutes semblaient durer des heures quand...ils aperçurent une ombre...

On pouvait voir apparaître une cape noire avec un petit morceau de nuage rouge qui servait de motif.

Temari (murmure) : L'Akatsuki...

Gaara : Qu'est ce qu'ils viennent faire ici...

Sasuke : ...

Lee : Tu...Tu t'appelle Ki...Kisame n'est ce pas...?

... : Oui,en effet ! Tu connais mon nom ? J'en suis flatté ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! Je suis si populaire que ça ?

Sakura : Tu viens du village de Kiri où tu as tué plusieurs seigneurs ! Nous avons tout un livre sur toi !

Kisame ricanait.

Kisame (plus calme et plus sérieux) : Je vois...

Neji : J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser !

Kisame : Une interwiew ?

Neji : Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile !

Kisame : Très bien...

Neji : Que viens tu faire ici ?

Kisame : Par hasard, je me promène...

Neji : Tu veux vraiment que je t'en fasse baver !?

Kisame : Hein ? Tu me parlais ?

Neji,enervé,fonca sur lui.

Mais Kisame l'évita aussi facilement qu'un oiseau prend son envol...

Neji : BYAKUGAN !

Kisame : Oh,tu m'épate jeune morveux !

Neji : Et tu n'as encore rien vu,LES 64 COUPS DIVINS !

Tenten : Partez devant,Neji,Lee et moi,nous restons ici pour le combattre !

Temari : Très bien ! Bonne chance !

Tenten afficha un sourire inquiet mais ne se laissa pas décourager davantage !

Elle les regarda partir jusqu'a se qu'elle sentit une attaque puissante.

Kisame : Comment ose-tu regarder ailleurs ?!

Tenten (amusée) : Oups ! Désolé !

Kisame : Ne te moque pas de moi !

Lee : Eh le thon ! Viens t'attaquer à quelqu'un de ta taille,espèce de brute !

Kisame : Oh oh !! Je commence à m'amuser !

Tenten s'approcha de Neji qui semblait être légérement blessé.

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	6. Les criminels entre en jeu

_**Chapitre 6 : Les criminels entre en jeu !**_

Gaara : Je me demande ce qu'il nous veulent...

Temari regarda son petit frère avec inquietude puis elle fixa son regard sur Naruto.

Naruto le remarqua et s'approcha de cette dernière.

Naruto : Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ?

Temari (regard surprit puis déviation des yeux) : Euh...Non...Pour rien,pour rien...

Naruto la regarda bizarrement.

Ils continuèrent de se projeter d'arbre en arbre.

Hinata,à l'aide de son Byakugan,aperçut un "jeune" homme roux et elle s'approcha de Temari pour lui en faire part.

Temari ordonna un petit arrêt pour faire le point.

Temari : Que porte le jeune garçon ?

Hinata : Une cape noire avec comme motif des nuages rouges entourés de blanc.

Temari (murmure et regard noir) : Akatsuki...

Tenten arriva dernière Naruto.

Naruto : Tenten ! Où sont les autres ? Vous avez déja battus l'espèce de requin ?

Tenten : Oui nous l'avons déja battu et les autres ils vont nous rejoindre !

Sasuke,méfiant,donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Tenten.

Naruto : Sasuke !!!! Tu es devenu fou ???

Sasuke : Décidement,tu seras à jamais irrecuperable,Naruto !

Naruto : Hein ?

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas la vraie Tenten,baka.

Naruto : Mais !? Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et fixa la soi-disante Tenten.

Tenten : Bien joué ! Belle déduction Sasuke ! Je n'attendais pas moins du dernier survivant du clan Uchiha !

Sasuke : Cesse de faire l'enfant et montre nous qui tu es.On gagnera du temps.

La fausse Tenten se matérialisa en Kabuto.

Sasuke : Kabuto...?

Kabuto : Sasuke...

Sasuke : Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser.Je dois aller tuer quelqu'un...

Kabuto : Uchiha Itachi ? Ton grand frère...

Après qu'il est entendu ses mots,qui le fit tout d'abord frissonné,il lança un regard remplie d'effroi au jeune homme au cheveux argentés.

Kabuto lui sourit d'un air amusé et cruel.

Kabuto avait un bras dans le dos et une main en face de Sasuke,il adoptait la pose de Lee qu'il prenenait avant de combattre.

Kabuto : Approche...

Sasuke fonca sur lui un kunai dans la main et l'autre dans la bouche.

Sasuke allait lui planté un kunai dans le torse mais ce dernier disparut sous l'effet étonné de Sasuke.

Il ouvrit de grand et beau yeux d'un noir néant dans lesquels,tout ses coéquipiers pouvaient plongés.

Kabuto réapparut dernière Sasuke,en lui pointant un kunai sous la gorge.

Kabuto : Sois gentil tu veux. Maître Orochimaru à besoin de toi...

Kankuro arriva par derrière.

Son pantin préféré appartut en pointant une arme qu'il enfonca dans l'épaule gauche du garçon à lunettes et il l'envoya quelques métres plus loin.

Au bout de cette arme coulait une étrange supstance violette.

Naruto (murmure) : Du poison ?

Sasuke était encore tout étourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passé.

Kankuro : Ca va Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Oui, je crois...

Kabuto se releva sous l'étonnement de Kankuro.

Kankuro : Que...

Kabuto : Serais tu étonné de me voir debout,frais comme un larron ?

Kankuro : ...

Kabuto : Je vais t'expliquer...Je suis un pro dans l'art d'utilisation du poison. Je suis médecin et j'ai été élevé par un médecin. Alors,au lieu d'essayer de m'empoisonner avec tes jouets,trouve autre chose...

Kankuro : De 1,ce ne sont pas des jouets,ils sont utiliser pour la bataille et de 2,arrête dont de me sous-estimer, je déteste ça !

Sa marionnette fonca sur Kabuto qui ne prit pas la peine d'esquiver mais afficha juste un sourire confiant.

La marionnette sortit des armes tels que,kunais et shurinkens,ils foncèrent sur Kabuto et là,il les esquiva.

Kankuro (pense) : Il joue avec moi ?!

Kabuto : Tu me lasse...

Ses mots étaient sec comme un tronc d'arbre mort...

Temari : Laisse tomber Kankuro,il ne fait que t'ennerver !

Kankuro : Mais !

Temari : Laisse tomber je te dis !! On a autre chose à faire !

Kankuro : Ok,ok...

Shikamaru : Allez y...

Temari : Hein ?

Shikamaru : Partez...Ino,Choji et moi,on va s'en débarasser...

Temari : Très bien...Bonne chance...

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et partit avec le reste du groupe.

Il resta comme paralysé mais Ino le giffla et il revint à lui.

Ino : Au lieu de penser à tes histoires de coeur nous avons un adversaire à vaincre...

Shikamaru : Oui oui...

Temari et l'équipe avancaient toujours en direction du garçon roux.

Ils arrivèrent devant lui.

Il les fixa,sans rien dire.

Shino : Hinata et moi,nous restons ici...

Kankuro : Je reste aussi avec vous.

Temari : Mais...Kiba...

Kankuro : Et bien Naruto n'a qu'a le porté.

Naruto : Hein ?! Et pourquoi moi ?!

Sasuke : Je vais le porté.

Kankuro hocha la tête et installa Kiba sur le dos de Sasuke.

Temari embrassa son frère et partit.

Kankuro fit la moue mais il se concentra sur son adversaire.

Temari : Bien maintenant que nous n'avons plus Hinata pour nous dire si nous avons un ennemi,nous sommes dans de sale draps...

Sakura : Nous avons encore Akamaru !

Temari : Oui mais je ne comprend pas le langage des chiens...

Kiba : Je...Je vous aiderais...

Temari : Ne parle pas trop Kiba,tes blessures ne sont pas encore entièrement guéris.

Kiba : Ca va aller !

Akamaru : Wouaf,wouaf !!!!

Kiba : Il y a quelqu'un...

Temari : Bien...

Akamaru : Wouaf,wouaf,wouaf,wouaf,wouaf,wouaf !!!!

Kiba : Un garçon...blond...sur un oiseau...bizarre...

Temari haussa un sourcil et elle regarda devant elle...

Elle aperçut un garçon blond sur un espèce d'oiseau d'argile.

Akamaru : Grr !! Wouaf,wouaf !!

Gaara : Je le reconnaît...

Temari : ...

Gaara : Tu es Deidera,n'est ce pas.

... : Bien,on dirait que le Kazekage n'a pas perdu toute sa tête.

Gaara : ...

Deidera : Que dirais tu de venir avec moi ?

Gaara : Je dirais que je n'ai pas que ça à faire...

Deidera : Une provocation ?

Gaara : Peut-être...

Deidera : Ne joue pas avec moi,petit inconcient...

Gaara : Je suis loin d'être inconcient...

Deidera : ...

Gaara : Je t'ennerve ?

Deidera : Oh,non ! Il en faut plus pour m'ennnerver...

Gaara : ...Je vois...

Temari (murmure dans l'oreille de Sakura) : Je vais le combattre avec Gaara,votre dernière obstacle est...

Sakura : Itachi Uchiha...Je le sais...

Temari : Bonne chance...

Sakura : Merci...On en aura besoin...

Sakura : Vous deux...

Sasuke et Naruto : Mmh ?

Sakura : On doit y aller...Temari et Gaara vont le combattre...

Sasuke et Naruto : Bien...

Deidera : Vous ne croyez pas que je vais vous laissez partir comme ça...

Le jeune homme blond avança sur l'oiseau d'argile.

Gaara et Temari ils apparurent devant lui,sur un nuage de sable...

Gaara : Nous sommes tes adversaires...

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	7. Le combat des deux frères

_**Chapitre 7 : Le combat des deux frères !**_

Sasuke,Naruto et Sakura continuèrent leur route jusqu'a arriver devant leur dernier adverdaire : Uchiha Itachi...

Sasuke ordonna à Sakura d'aller mettre à l'abri Kiba et Akamaru et de leur donner les soins nécessaire.

Après tout ces heures de route sans une minute de repos,le pauvre Akamaru était tellement fatigué qu'il ne tenait plus sur ses pattes.

Naruto et Sasuke fixèrent Itachi.

Enfin,l'assassin du clan maudit décida de dire quelques mots...

Itachi : Ca fait longtemps...Sasuke...

Sasuke : Itachi...Uchiha...

Itachi s'approcha des deux garçons mais en laissant un écart de quelques métres.

Naruto ne tenait plus en place. Il voulait à tout prix en finir avec cet homme qui avait fait souffrir l'un des ses amis.

Sasuke se décida à tenter quelque chose. Il lui lanca un kunai qu'il évita très facilement.

Naruto : MULTICLONAGE !

Sept Naruto apparurent.

Naruto : Aller y les gars et ne vous ménagez pas !!!

Les sept Naruto : Ouais !!!!!!!!!!!

Ils foncèrent sur lui mais Itachi les battuent facilement.

Pendant ce temps,Sasuke était dans les air et préparait les milles oiseaux mais Itachi avait vue ce qu'il se tramait dans son dos et il lut son attaque.

Itachi avait eu le temps d'invoquer un clone pour que ce dernier encaisse l'attaque du survivant du clan maudit.

Sasuke : LES MILLE OISEAUX !

Sasuke fonca,le bras gauche en avant sur le clone de Itachi.

L'éclair bleuté s'enfonçait dans le ventre du clone ce qui l'envoya six mètres plus loin.

Sasuke se releva avec l'aide de Naruto,le sourire aux lévres.

Sasuke : Merci Naruto...

Naruto était étonné car le jeune homme brun n'avait pas pour habitude de lui dire quelque chose de gentil ou de lui dire quelque chose tout court.

Naruto : C'est...C'est rien...

Itachi : Ne soit pas trop fier...petit frère...

Sasuke se retourna et vit avec éttonement,Itachi,debout devant lui.

D'un coup de bras violent,l'assassin du clan maudit envoya Naruto,quelques métres plus loin.

Itachi fixait toujours Sasuke en faisant se geste.

Sasuke,lui,regardait Naruto,étendu sur le sol,inconsient...

Itachi : Ne dévit pas les yeux...Sasuke...

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant,hein ?!

Itachi : Ne me parle pas sur ce ton...Je suis encore ton grand frère et tu me doit le respect...

Sasuke : Le respect ? Tu es vachement gonfler pour dire ça...Ou alors...Tu es bien trop sur de toi...

Itachi : Tu devrais être content...

Sasuke : Comment ça ?

Itachi : Je m'interresse à toi...N'est ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

Sasuke : Tais toi...

Itachi : Et bien alors Sasuke...Tu as changé d'avis ?

Sasuke : Tais toi...

Itachi : De toute manière...Tu n'as jamais su ce que tu voulais...

Sasuke : Tais toi...Tais toi...Tais toi...

Itachi : Tu veux que je te dire...Petit frère...Tu es vraiment la honte du clan Uchiha...

Sasuke : Tais toi...Tais toi...Tais toi...

Itachi : Du moins...ce qu'il en reste...

Sasuke : Tais toi...Tais toi...TAIS TOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke lui donna des coups de poings avec une force incroyable.

Mais bien sûr,Itachi les évita tous...

Sasuke s'éffondra...Il était en piteux état...Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues...

Itachi le prit par le col et lui donna des coups de poings et des coups de pieds.Ses coups paraîssaient brisé les côtes du jeune homme.

Puis pour finir,Itachi le colla contre un mur et il lui dit :

Itachi : Tu es trop faible...

Sasuke : ...

Itachi : Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il te manque quelque chose...La haine...

Sasuke : ...

Itachi : Tu ne ressens pas assez de haine à mon égard...

Sasuke : ...

Itachi : Mais je vais t'aidé...

Sasuke : ...NON !!!!

Itachi : Oh que si...

Le jeune homme de l'Akatsuki ferma les yeux...Puis...

Itachi : LE KALEIDOSCOPE HYPNOTIQUE DU SHARINGAN !

Itachi faisait revoir les moments où il tuait son clan et ses parent à son jeune frère...

Sasuke : NON ! ARRETE ! JE NE VEUX PAS VOIR CA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke hurlait de toute ses forces et Sakura ne pouvait rien faire...

Elle était trop faible...

Si Sasuke et Naruto se faisaient battre par ce type...Elle n'osait même pas imaginer se que ça donnerais si elle était à leurs places...

Mais elle avanca quand même,avec prudence,vers Naruto qui était encore au sol...

Elle le soigna et le jeune homme blond se releva avec difficulté...

Il aperçut Sasuke,dos à un mur qui hurlait,hurlait mais Itachi ne le laché pas...

Naruto voulu intervenir mais Sakura lui en enpêcha...

Sakura : Sa ne sert à rien...

Naruto : Mais !

Sakura : Tu sais très bien se que Sasuke te dirais ! Ne te méle pas de ça ! C'est MON combat...

Naruto : ...

Il se sentait tellement impuissant et il ne pouvait que comtemplé le massacre de son meilleur ami...

Itachi se décida enfin à laché son frère et il se tourna vers Naruto.

Itachi : A ton tour...Uzumaki Naruto...

Naruto : ...

Itachi : Mon organisation à besoin de toi ou plutôt...de ce qu'il y a à l'interieur de toi...

Naruto (murmure) : Kyubi...

Kyubi : Naruto...Montrons leur notre véritable puissance...Enléve moi ce sceau qui m'empêche de te donner tout mes pouvoirs...

Naruto s'aprètais à retiré le sceau mais la voie de Sasuke retentit...

Sasuke : Naruto...Ne te mèle pas de ça ! C'est MON combat...Et je le gagnerais même si je dois y laissé la vie...

Naruto retrouva ses esprits et vit Sasuke se relevé...mais un Sasuke pas vraiment ordinaire...

Il avait une peau violette,une touffe de cheveux décupler et un regard encore plus menaçant que d'habitude.

Naruto tremblait de peur...Ce n'était vraiment pas le Sasuke qu'il connaissait...

Sakura était au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle fixait Sasuke comme une souris qui fixe un morceau de fromage.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça...Sous cette apparence...

Même Itachi était étonné de voir son petit frère sous cette étrange forme...

Sasuke : Alors Itachi...Surprit ?

Itachi : Disons que je ne t'ai jamais vue sous cette forme aussi diabolique...Il y a du Orochimaru dans l'air.

Sasuke : C'est exact.

Itachi : Tu dois être fou pour utiliser cette marque !

Sasuke : Oh non...A présent sous cette forme...Je vais t'anéantir...A JAMAIS !

Itachi : Ne sois pas si sûr de toi ! Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ?

Sasuke : Non,bien sûr que non...

Itachi : Quoiqu'il en soit...Ca sera un combat...A mort...

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	8. Les liens du sang du clan maudit

_**Chapitre 8 : Les liens du sang du clan maudit !**_

A l'entente de ces mots,Sakura tremblait de peur de voir son bien-aimé mourir sous ses yeux sans qu'elle n'est pue lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt sous ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose.

Naruto était aussi paralysé qu'elle.

Sasuke est son meilleur ami et l'un de ceux qui comptent le plus à ses yeux.

Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine de cette manière.

Puis il chassa ces idées noires de sa tête et de toute manière,il faisait confiance à Sasuke et il savait qu'il ne se laisserait pas abattre.

Sasuke mit un genou à terre à attendait que quelque chose de passe.

Itachi haussa un sourcil puis ouvrit de grand yeux à la vue d'ailes grises monstrueuses qui sortait du dos de Sasuke.

Ses ailes avait pour forme,des mains gigantesques.

Sasuke : Maintenant...On peut commencé...

Itachi : C'est quand tu veux Sasuke...Quand tu veux...

Sasuke s'envola et invoqua les milles oiseaux.

La couleur de la technique de Sasuke avait changé. Maintenant,les milles oiseaux avait une couleur argenté et non bleu.

Itachi évita l'attaque.

Itachi : KATON,BOULE DE FEU SUPREME !

Une énorme boule de feu sortit de la bouche de Itachi. Cette déflagration dévastait pratiquement tout sur son passage.

Sasuke l'évita et fonca sur Itachi avec un kunai à la main.

Pendant que l'assassin du clan maudit admirait son attaque,il ne vit pas Sasuke approché.

Sasuke lui planta le kunai dans le bras.

Itachi recula et enleva le kunai ensanglanté de son bras.

Itachi : Surprenant !

Naruto (sourire) : Il vient de trouver son maître !

Sasuke : Et ce n'est pas fini !

Itachi : KATON,TECHNIQUE DE LA BALSAMINE !

Des flammes sortirent de la bouche de Itachi et elles se dirigèrent sur Sasuke.

Sasuke les évita et lança kunais et shurikens en direction de Itachi.

Itachi et Sasuke : KATON,BOULE DE FEU SUPREME !

Les deux boules de feu se rentrèrent dedans et une explosion survint.

Pendant cette magnifique explosion,Itachi et Sasuke se battaient kunai contre kunai.

Sasuke : Tu vas perdre et mourir,grand frère.

Itachi : C'est de toi que tu parle,là,non ?

Sasuke se sépara de Itachi et lui lança son kunai.

Itachi : Si tu crois me battre comme ça...

Naruto (murmure) : Il a un plan...

Sakura : Hein ? Comme le sais-tu ?

Naruto : Euh...Je dois être habituer !

Sakura : Mouais...

Sasuke : KATON,BOULE DE FEU SUPREME !

Itachi : Essaye toujours petit frè...

Le Uchiha assassin ne put finir sa phrase...

Il s'aperçut qu'un katana lui était planté dans le dos.

Il s'écroula.

Le jeune Uchiha regarda l'assassin de son clan et de sa famille gisant à terre,dans son propre sang et lui murmura,toujours en restant debout et le fixant.

Sasuke : Tu as perdu...grand frère...

Itachi : Si...si je...meurs...tu...tu viens...avec...moi...

Il se leva avec peine et planta trois kunai sur Sasuke.

Un sur l'épaule,un autre dans la poitrine et le dernier qui lui fut fatal,dans le coeur...

Itachi (sourire) : Cette...fois...c'est bien...la fin...

Sasuke : Non...je ne veux pas...mourir...pas moi...

Les deux Uchiha s'écroulèrent...

Naruto et Sakura coururent vers Sasuke.

Sakura s'accroupit sur le jeune homme presque sans vie...

Sakura : SASUKE !!!

Naruto : Sasuke...

Sasuke : Sakura...Tu es lourde...

Sakura fixa l'homme de sa vie,des larmes sur ses joues.

Sasuke : Pff...Pourquoi tu pleure ?

Sakura : Sasuke...Tu vas...

Sasuke : Mourir ? Et alors ? A la vie à la mort...C'est comme ça que ça marche,non ?

Sakura : Je ne veux pas...Je ne veux pas que tu meure...Sasuke...

Sasuke : Pff... Il fallait bien que je meure un jour,non ?

Naruto : Ne dit pas de conneries...

Sasuke : Pff...Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire à toi ? Tu me déteste et tu as toujours été jaloux de moi,non ?

Naruto : Sasuke...Tu vraiment bête ! Je t'interdit de mourir !

Sasuke : Naruto,tu me saou...

Naruto : C'est vrai...Je ne t'aime pas...enfin...pas beaucoup...mais Sasuke...toi tu es...mon meilleur ami...

Sasuke : Naruto...?

Naruto : Moi non plus...je veux pas que tu meure...

Sasuke regarda le ciel et offrit à ses amis,un de ses rares sourires...

Sasuke : Merci...à vous deux...

Puis,il ferma ses beaux yeux noirs pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir...

Soudain,la neige commenca à tomber et un flocon se déposa sur le coin de l'oeil droit de Sasuke qui se transforma en une larme qui perla sur sa joue.

Sakura : SASUKE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle fonda en larmes sur le corps inerte du jeune defunt...

Quand soudain,un bruit alerta Naruto qui se tourna,un kunai à la main,prêt à attaquer.

C'était juste les compagnons de voyage de Naruto.

Le jeune homme blond abaissa son arme et s'approcha du groupe.

Naruto : C'est fini...

Tous : ...

Temari : Comment va Sakura ?

Naruto : Mal...

Temari : Je suis stupide tout comme ma question...

Hinata : Ne dit pas ça...

Tout le monde regarda le sol,sans rien dire...

Kankuro décida de briser ce silence qui l'ennerver plus que tout.

Kankuro : Et Kiba ? Comment va t-il ?

Naruto : Je crois qu'il dort encore...

Temari : Et moi je crois qu'il est temps de repartir vers l'auberge...

Tous : Oui...

Temari : Tu va prendre Kiba...

Naruto : Bien...

Temari : Kankuro,toi,tu vas prendre Itachi...

Kankuro : Ok...

Temari : Shino,tu vas prendre Sasuke...

Shino : D'accord...

Les trois concernés s'approchèrent du corps de chaque personne designée.

Le maître-insecte regarda un instant,le corps inanimé du jeune Uchiha...

Shino (murmure) : Je ne pensais pas que tu allais finir comme ça,Sasuke Uchiha...

Puis il installa le corps de Sasuke sur son dos.

Gaara fixait sans relache Sasuke.

Gaara (pense) : Uchiha Sasuke...Tu es vraiment stupide...

Puis,il détourna son regard sur Sakura,toujours accroupie par terre.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui tendit la main.

Gaara : Viens...

Sakura leva son regard et pris la main que lui tendait le jeune homme roux.

Ses yeux étaient encore embués de larmes.

Gaara : Pleurer ne sert à rien...Ce n'est pas ça qui le fera revenir...

Sakura s'arrêta et ouvra de grands yeux surpris.

Ce garçon était tellement froid et ses mots étaient secs...exactement comme Sasuke.

Mais,il avait raison...Pourquoi pleurer...

Nous avons le droit de pleurer...mais seulement si c'est des larmes de joie.

Même si ce garçon la faisait crever de peur,elle se sentait en sécurité et elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette sensation.

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	9. Réssuscité

_**Chapitre 9 : Réssuscité ?**_

Malgré tout,Sakura savait qu'il fallait se méfier de ce jeune ninja appartenant au village de Suna.

A Konoha,il n'avait pas très bonne réputation.

Certaines rumeurs disaient qu'il avait tué un certain nombre de ninjas adultes.

Naruto n'osait plus regarder Sasuke.

Le corps sans vie d'un ange qui s'en est allé...A jamais...

Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes mais il essayait tant bien que mal de les retenir.

Puis,il afficha un sourire et hurla,le poing vers le ciel :

Naruto : SASUKE !!! JE TE DETESTE !!!!!!

Kiba : Naruto...Ferme la tu veux !

Naruto : Pardon mais il fallait que ça sorte !

Kiba : Mouais bah la prochaine fois baisse d'un ton...

Naruto (murmure) : Repose en paix,baka...

Kakashi apparut et la neige laissa place à la pluie.

L'orage grondait,la pluie coulait à flot.

Kakashi : Sasuke...Jeune idiot...

Naruto : Kakashi-sensei...?

Kakashi : Oui ?

Naruto : Qu'est ce que va faire maintenant...?

Kakashi : Je ne sais pas Naruto...Je ne sais pas...La vie doit continuer.

Naruto : Oui mais Sasuke...

Kakashi : Ne t'inquiete pas...Sasuke sera de nouveau parmi nous...!

Naruto : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

Kakashi : Je pense à le faire réssusciter.

Naruto : Réssuscité ?

Sakura : N'importe quoi ! Il n'y a qu'a la télévision qu'on voit ça !

Kakashi : Sakura...Fais moi confiance...

Sakura : Sasuke est mort et on ne peut plus rien y faire...

Naruto : Mais Sakura !

Sakura : Tais toi Naruto ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ces bétises !

Puis elle s'en alla.

Kakashi : Ah la la la ! Elle est tetue...

Naruto : (tout sourire) : Oui !

Kakashi : Bon...Rentrons !

Tous : Oui !

Ils entreprirent une heure trente de route jusqu'à arriver à l'auberge.

Sakura était restée bien silencieuse et Kakashi n'avait cessé de la regarder,un peu inquiet pour son élève.

Puis Kakashi ordonna qu'on dépose les corps sans vies de Itachi et Sasuke.

Sakura avait recommencée à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ino en faisait autant.

Si personne ne les avaient empêcher,les deux filles se seraient jettées sur Sasuke.

Elles étaient tellement amoureuses de lui qu'elle répétaient sans cesse le nom du jeune démon au visage d'ange...

Ses yeux étaient fermés mais on pouvait deviner leurs noirceurs et leurs beautés à en coupé le souffle.

Personnes ne restaient indifférent à son regard ténébreux et à la fois glacial.

Tsunade,Shizune et Tonton arrivèrent,par la demande de Kakashi,dans un nuage de fumée.

Elles se turent toutes les deux.

Tsunade s'approcha,alors,du corps du défunt.

Ses yeux étaient presque embués par les larmes et la tristesse.

Puis elle les leva et regarda tout le monde en souriant.

Tsunade : Je vous promet de la ramener à la vie !

Sakura : ...pff...

Ino (voix tremblante) : C'est vrai ???

Tsunade : Mais oui,c'est jurer !

Ino : Quel soulagement !

Sakura : ...oui...

Naruto ne quitta pas une seule seconde son ami,rival et modéle de ses yeux bleus si pur.

Au fond,il avait mal...Mais aussi...Mal pour lui...

Naruto (murmure) : Pourquoi Sasuke ? Tu devais encore vivre...Ce n'est pas le moment de partir...Sasuke...Cette fois si...C'est moi...Qui vais te dire ça...USURATONKASHI ! Et aussi...C'est bien tes "usuratonkashi",tes "baka" et tes "dobe" qui vont le plus me manquer...

Tsunade commença le rituel...

Tous fixèrent Sasuke sans cligner des yeux une seule fois de peur de rater son reveil.

Après plusieurs tentatives,Tsunade était à bout de force mais ne faisait pas paraître sa faiblesse car elle avait promis à Ino et Sakura qu'elle le ramenerait à la vie.

Mais Sakura le remarqua et s'approcha de Sasuke,puis elle posa ses mains sur son torse et commença à faire comme Tsunade.

La femme gérisseuse fut étonnée mais aquiesça d'un sourire.

Après deux heures de plus de tentative,Sasuke n'avait même pas entre-ouvert un oeil.

Cette fois ci...était-il vraiment dans l'autre monde...?

Ca non ! Naruto ne supportait pas l'idée que son meilleur ami soit partit et ça...pour toujours...

Il secoua vivement la tête et recommenca à fixer le dernier des Uchiha...

A ce moment là...Il avait une drôle d'impression...Comme si,un noeud venait d'apparaitre dans son estomac...

Des frissons commencaient à s'étendre tout le long de ses bras...

Sakura insistait pour le faire réssuscité...

Tsunade allait commencée à parler mais Sakura savait se qu'elle allée dire...

Sakura : Taisez-vous !

Tsunade : ...Mais...

Sakura (en pleurs) : Sasuke va vivre ! Non ! Il DOIT vivre...

Tsunade (murmure) : Sakura...

Toutes les filles pleuraient à présent à chaudes larmes jusqu'a former une rivière.

Tous les garçons baissaient la tête...

Seul le blondinet fixait désespèrement son ami en attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose,n'importe quoi !

Mais non,rien...Sasuke ne faisait pas ou plus un seul geste...

Tsunade contampla le désespoir qui régné dans la pièce et pris un air très sérieux et recommenca à faire de son mieux pour ramener Sasuke à la vie.

Les filles commençaient à sécher leurs larmes et les garçons relevèrent légérement leurs têtes.

Et là...Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

Un sourire appartut sur les lévres de L'Hokage et sur celles de Naruto.

Ino et Sakura allèrent se jeter sur Sasuke mais Naruto leur emboita le pas.

Sakura : Naruto !!! POUSSE TOI !!!

Ino : C'EST VRAI CA !!! DEGAGE !!

Naruto : Non.

Sakura et Ino : NARUTOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!

Naruto : Dites ce que vous voulez ça m'est égal ! Sasuke ne veut pas de vous ! Espèce d'hystèriques endimanchées !

Sakura et Ino : Oh !

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

Naruto (sourire) : Tu sais que tu nous en à causer des problèmes...!

Sasuke : ...Mmmh...

Naruto : Mais bon...Ca va ??

Sasuke : Oui...

Naruto : Tant mieux...!

Sasuke : ...Mmmh...

Naruto : ...

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : C'est bizarre...

Sasuke : Et quoi...?

Naruto : Bah...On se connait depuis longtemps mais...

Sasuke : Mais...?

Naruto : Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire...

Sasuke : Bah dis rien...

Sakura : Sasuke !!!! Comment vas-tu ?

Elle ejecta Naruto d'une force surhumaine.

Naruto : Outch ! Mais Sakur...

Il la vit,collée à Sasuke comme une sangsue.

Sakura : Sasuke !! J'ai eu si peur de ne plus jamais de revoir !!!

Sasuke : ...Mmmh...

Sakura : Mais tu es là maintenant ! Il n'y a que ça qui compte Sasuke !

Sasuke : ...Mmmh...

Sakura : Je suis tellement heureuse !!!

Sasuke : Et...

Sakura : OUI ???? QUOI ??

Sasuke : Mon frère...?

Sakura : Ah...Et bien tu l'as tué Sasuke ! Tu as enfin réussi !

Sasuke : ...Mmmh...

Kakashi : Ah ! Je vois que Monsieur le dernier des Uchiha s'est enfin réveillé ! Tu as bien dormi j'espère !

Sasuke : ...Mmmh...

Kakashi : Consernant Itachi...Tu n'as plus à te faire de soucis ! Tu es enfin un oiseau libèré !

Sasuke afficha juste un léger sourire et essaya ensuite de se lévé mais son corps était encore encourdit.

Sasuke : ...Arg...

Kakashi : Ne sois pas si impatient. Tu pourras remarcher mais pas tout de suite...

Sasuke : ...Mmmh...

Sakura lui parlait de tout et de rien mais Sasuke n'écoutait rien.

Le brun détourna son regard dans celui du blond qui était toujours à terre après que la furie rose l'ai jarter trois bon mètres plus loin.

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	10. Rien qu'un sourire

_**Chapitre 10 : Rien qu'un sourire !**_

Naruto le remarqua et fronça un sourcil.

Puis Kakashi s'en alla avec Tsunade,Shizune et Tonton.

Sakura : Sasuke ! Il faut aller te reposer ! Je t'apporterais à manger !

Sasuke : ...Mmmh...

Temari : Toi aussi Kiba il faut aller te reposer !

Kiba : Ouais.

Kiba monta les marches suivit de Sasuke qui les monta difficilement.

Naruto : Tu veux que je t'aide Sasuke ?

Sasuke s'arrêta et se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

Sasuke : Oui...Je veux bien...

Naruto le pris par le bras et le mit derrière sa nuque.

Naruto (sourire) : C'est parti !

Sasuke sourit à moitié.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre n°49.

Naruto ouvrit la porte et entra accompagné du brun.

Il l'installa délicatement sur un des lit et fit attention à ne pas lui faire de mal.

Naruto s'assit à ses côtés et le regarda.

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Naruto : Rien.

Sasuke : ...Mmmh...

Naruto : Sasuke...?

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Naruto : Pourquoi tu m'as regardé tout à l'heure...?

Sasuke : Pour rien...

Naruto : Je vois...

Porte : Toc toc toc !

Sasuke : Oui ?

Sakura : C'est moi,Sakura !

Le brun poussa un soupir.

Sasuke : Entre...

Sakura : Je t'ai préparé trois boules de riz !

Sasuke : ...Merci...

Sakura lui sourit.

Sakura : Naruto...

Naruto : Quoi ?

Sakura : Laisse Sasuke ! Allez ! Va t'entaîner par exemple !

Naruto : Mais...

Sakura : Pas de mais ! Sasuke doit en avoir marre que tu le suis partout !

Naruto : ...

Le jeune blond ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui.

Sasuke essaya de lui empêcher mais il fallait que Sakura ouvre sa bouche.

Sakura : On va pouvoir passer un peu de temps tout les deux !

Sasuke : ...

Naruto descendait les marches d'une lenteur incroyable.

Naruto (pense) : Pff...Sasuke est quand même mon meilleur ami et Sakura n'est rien à ses yeux et pourtant elle m'a envoyée sur les roses...Desfois,elle ne se gène pas,Sakura...Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui veut savoir comment va Sasuke...

Ino bouscula le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées...

Ino : Non,mais tu peux pas faire attention ?!

Naruto : Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?! C'est plutôt à toi de t'excuser ! Il n'y a pas que toi qui monte ou descend les escaliers !

Ino : Tu donnes des leçons maintenant ?! Et bah nous voilà en face de progression...!

Naruto : Pff...

Ino : Bon pousse-toi ! Je vais voir mon Sasuke !

Naruto : Oula !

Ino : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto : Il y a Sakura et à mon avis,il faudra des siècles avant qu'elle quitte Sasuke et qu'elle veuille bien laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre...

Ino : Pff...Ce grand front...Aucun soucis...Je vais l'a faire partir !

Naruto : Et depuis quand tu appelle Sasuke "mon Sasuke" ?

Ino : Depuis toujours...Bon allez, j'ai autre chose à faire que de papoter avec toi.

Ino et Naruto continuèrent leurs routes,chaqu'uns de leurs côtés.

La blonde arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke et elle entra sans frapper.

Ino : Sasukeeeeeee ! Mon chouuuuuu !!!

Elle se jeta sur lui mais il évita en se levant.

Sasuke : Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

Ino : Mais Sasuke...!

Sakura : Bien fait !

Ino : Tait toi grand front !

Sakura : Sale truie !

Ino : Mocheté !

Sasuke : DEHORS !

Ino et Sakura : Hein ?

Sasuke : PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Naruto,dehors,entendait les hurlements de Sasuke et cela le fit sourire.

Sans qu'elles ne puissent ajouter quelque chose les deux filles se retrouvèrent,projeter,en dehors de la pièce qu'occupait le brun.

Ino : Sakura c'est de ta faute !

Sakura : Non ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est toi qui lui à foncer dessus !

Ino : Grr !!

Naruto : Alors les filles ! C'est la fête ?!

Ino et Sakura : Naruto !!! Ferme la !

Naruto (sourire) : C'est bien fait pour vous !

Il passa devant elles sans un mot et ouvrit la porte de la chambre du dernier des Uchiha.

Ino : Il ne se gène vraiment pas celui-là !

Sakura : C'est Naruto ! Il se croit au dessus de tout !

Naruto : Alors Sasu...

Sasuke c'était emdormi après la foire que les deux filles avaient causé...

Naruto sourit et débarrassa le repas de Sasuke.

Il descendit à la cuisine où il n'y trouva personne.

Naruto (pense) : Ils doivent tous s'entraîner...

Ino coinssa le jeune shinobi dans un coin de la cuisine.

Naruto : Arg...Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura prit la parole.

Sakura : Qu'est ce que tu ressens EXACTEMENT pour Sasuke ?

Naruto : Hein ? Mais ? Sasuke est mon meilleur ami !! C'est tout !

Ino : Sûr ?

Naruto : Mais oui !

Sakura : Bien...!

Naruto : Pourquoi ces questions ?

Sakura : Parce que nous pensions que...Tu ressentais plus que de l'amitié à l'égard de Sasuke...

Naruto : Mais non voyons...!

Ino : Personnellement je ne suis toujours pas convaincue...

Naruto : C'est vrai Sasuke est beau garçon,intelligent,fort,courageux et pleins de ressources...Mais c'est juste mon meilleur ami !

Ino : Mouais...Ok...

Puis les deux filles s'en allèrent en laissant le blond,seul dans la cuisine.

Naruto : Pff...Elles sont chiantes...Et leurs questions aussi...

Puis il débarrassa l'assiette de Sasuke et ensuite il s'installa sur une chaise,plongé dans ses pensées...

Puis après plusieurs minutes,il entendit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un approcher...

La silhouette prit la poignée de la porte coullissante.

La personne n'est autre que Sasuke.

Naruto : Sasuke ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être dans ton lit en train de dormir !

Sasuke ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder le jeune blond.

Naruto hossa un sourcil.

Naruto : Pourquoi...? Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça...?

Sasuke continua de le regarder puis il descida de s'assoir sur une chaise en face de Naruto.

Il le fixait toujours...

Naruto : Bon arrête de me fixer !!! C'est génant à la fin ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ??

Sasuke : Rien...

Naruto : On t'a déja dit que tu n'étais pas logique comme gars ?!

Sasuke : Oui...C'est même toi qui vient juste de me le dire...Usuratonkashi...

Naruto fut surprit qu'il en pleurait presque.

Naruto : Tu m'as appelé...Usuratonkashi...!!!!

Naruto se leva en faisant tombé sa chaise et il se jeta sur Sasuke en le serrant tout contre lui.

Sasuke essaya de le repousser mais finalement il se laissa faire.

L'enlacement se termina quelques minutes plus tard.

Sasuke : Je peux savoir ?

Naruto (sourire) : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content que tu m'es appelé comme ça !!!

Sasuke : D'habitude tu n'aime pas...

Naruto : On ne meurent pas tout les jours ! Sasuke...

Sasuke : Ouais...

Naruto : Sasuke...

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Naruto : Je voudrais...Je voudrais que tu me sourie...

Sasuke : Que je te sourie ?

Naruto : Oui ! Rien qu'un sourire,s'il te plait...Sasuke...

Sasuke fut étonné mais lui sourie radieusement.

Naruto : Merci...Sasuke...

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	11. Je ne sais plus

_**Chapitre 11 : Je ne sais plus !**_

Sasuke : En fait...

Naruto : Oui ???

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu m'as demander ça ?

Naruto : J'en avais besoin...

Sasuke : Mmmh ?

Naruto : Ouais j'en avait besoin...Parce que Sasuke...Dans le fond je t'aime bien...Même beaucoup...

Sasuke le laissa parler.Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il laisse libre court à ses émotions.

Naruto : Même si on se dispute sans arrêt...Je t'aime beaucoup...C'est vrai j'étais jaloux de toi mais en même temps,pour moi tu étais mon modéle.Dans le fond je me dis que d'avoir un frère ça doit être un peu comme ça...Oui tu es un peu comme mon frère...Et je ferais tout pour te protéger et je sais que tu en feras autant pour moi !

Sasuke : Naruto...Tu m'étonneras toujours...

Naruto : Hein ?

Sasuke : C'est très touchant ce que tu m'as dit...Et oui moi aussi je ferais tout pour te protéger...Et j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Naruto : Et quoi ? Allez dit ! Dit !!

Sasuke : Calme toi ! Bien je voulais te dire que je t'aime, je t'adore mais je te déteste et je te hais en même temps...

Naruto : Hein ?

Sasuke (sourire) : Je sais c'est compliqué...

Naruto : Et pas qu'un peu...

Sasuke lui sourit de nouveau.

Sasuke : Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand...

Naruto : Mmh ! Et oh,tu essaye de me véxé là,non ?

Sasuke : En quelque sorte...

Naruto : Je t'aime vraiment pas !

Sasuke : Mais oui, je te crois petite tête...

Naruto : Aaaah ! Tu m'agace Sasuke !!!

Le blond commenca à lui courir après mais le brun ne bouga même pas un cils.

Naruto : Alors tu ne te défend même pas hein...!

Sasuke : Pourquoi faire ? De toute façon,quoique tu fasse, je réussirais à prendre le dessus sur toi...Usuratonkashi...

Naruto : Arg ! Sasuke ça suffit !!!!

Naruto lui sauta dessus en le faisant tombé à la renverse.

Kiba : Et beh ! Il s'en passe des choses ici...Je vous dérange peut-être !?

Sasuke et Naruto : BAKA !!!!

Kiba : Vous avez raison,un peu de sport ne fais pas de mal !

Sasuke : Tais toi !

Naruto : C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Kiba : Mais oui,mais oui,bien sûr, je vous crois !

Naruto : Et puis zut ! Crois ce que tu veux !

Kiba : Ne t'inquiete pas !

Sasuke : Mais Kiba,il ne sait RIEN passer !

Kiba (sourire) : Ok,ok ! C'est bon j'arrête ! Je prend une bouteille d'eau et j'y vais !

Naruto (murmure) : Faudrait mieux pour tes fesses effectivement...

Kiba prit une bouteille et quitta la pièce en faisant un clin d'oeil au deux garçons.

Naruto : Qu'est ce qu'il est chiant !

Sasuke : Mouais !

Naruto se rua une nouvelle fois sur le brun.

Sasuke : Hé !

Naruto : Héhé ! Je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot !

Sasuke : Mais oui,mais oui !

Naruto : Arrête, je croirais entendre Kiba !

Sasuke lui sourit.

Naruto était à cheval sur Sasuke en lui tenant les bras pour qu'il ne puissent rien tenter.

Sasuke : J'avoue, je ne peux plus bouger...

Naruto : Héhé ! J'ai gagner !!!

Sasuke : Non,non...

Naruto : Hein ?

Les lévres de Sasuke se rapprochèrent dangereusement de celles du blond.

Elles se déposèrent enfin sur celles de son ami.

Le shinobi blond tente tout d'abord de le repousser sous le coup de l'étonnement mais le brun pria de prelonger le baiser et il céda.

Naruto tomba sur le dos et Sasuke prit la position de force sur lui.

Sasuke : Et hop ! J'AI gagné !

Naruto : Ah ! Non ! C'est pas juste ! C'est de la triche Sasuke !!!

Sasuke : Mauvais perdant va !

Naruto : Mais c'est de la triche !!!! T'avais pas le droit de m'embrasser !

Le shinobi blond se débatait tant bien que mal mais rien à faire le brun résistait à toutes ses tentatives.

Sasuke : J'ai tout les droits mon cher !

Naruto : Non ! Pas celui là ! Maintenant relache moi !!!

Sasuke lui rendit sa liberté.

Naruto : N'empêche...C'était pas mal !

Sasuke : Quoi le baiser ou mon attaque ?

Naruto : Baka ! Les deux à vrai dire...

Sasuke : Pervers...

Naruto : Meuh ?!

Sasuke : Tu joue à la vache maintenant ? Usuratonkashi...

Naruto : Arrête de me rabaisser sans arrêt !

Sasuke : Fais ce que je veux ! Dobe !

Naruto : Tu m'agace Sasuke !

Sasuke : Oui, je sais...

Naruto : Sasuke...

Sasuke : Quoi encore...

Naruto : Bah...Rien...

Sasuke : Pff...Baka...

Naruto : Sasuke...

Sasuke : Si t'a rien à me dire economise ta salive...Usuratonkashi...

Naruto : Si j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Sasuke : Quoi...

Naruto : Si je te disais que je t'aime plus que tout,tu dirais quoi ?

Sasuke : Je te dirais...Rêve...

Naruto : Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Je ne sais pas...

Naruto : Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne sais pas.Punaise t'es bête au quoi ?

Naruto : Non...

Sasuke : Bon... Tais toi maintenant...

Naruto : Non, je veux t'embêter !

Sasuke : Non ! Pitié !

Naruto : Si,si...!

Sasuke : Punaise,qu'est ce que j'ai fais à Dieu pour mériter ça ?

Naruto : Va savoir !

Naruto se rua une nouvelle fois sur le brun.

Il grimpa sur lui et lui prit les bras,comme la dernière fois,de façon à qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.

Sasuke : Tu veux pas descendre et arrêter de m'enquiquiner une seconde ?

Naruto : Une seconde c'est possible mais plus longtemps non...

Sasuke : Je le savais...Et qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

Naruto : Voyons voir si tu es susceptible aux chatouilles...

Sasuke : Pitié...

Naruto commenca à chatouiller son ami qui se tordait de rires pour la première fois.

Naruto : Tu peux pas resister cette fois-ci !

Sasuke : T'arrête oui !

Naruto : Non !

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Naruto : T'embêter !

Sasuke : Oui mais moi je ne veux pas !

Naruto : Et bah je m'en fiche !

Sasuke : Naruto,arrête ou je te parle plus...

Naruto : Pff...Tu pourras pas tenir plus de 5 minutes !

Sasuke : Pari ?

Naruto : Non !

Sasuke : T'a peur de perdre...!

Naruto : Ah ! Bah...Euh...Nan,nan ! Mais...Comme je te connais bien...Tu pourrais réussir à ne pas me parler pendant plusieurs jours et je ne veux pas...

Sasuke : Mouais bon,descend maintenant...

Naruto : Sasuke...

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Naruto : Je...Je t'aime bien...

Sasuke : Mmmh ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Naruto ?

Le brun posa sa main sur le font du blond.

Naruto : Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Je...Je ne sais plus...

Sasuke : Hein ?

Naruto : Bah...Oui...Enfin...On étaient rivaux jusqu'a présent et là,subitement,on devient amis,super complices et on se sautent dessus comme ça...C'est un peu nouveau...Enfin...Pas qu'un peu...

Naruto lacha son emprise qu'il avait sur Sasuke et il s'assit à côté de lui.

Ledit blond se tortillait les doigts un peu géné par les propos qu'il avait conféssé à Sasuke.

Sasuke : Naruto...

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	12. Naruto prend sa revanche

_**Chapitre 12 : Naruto prend sa revanche !**_

Naruto : Excuse moi...Oublie...

Naruto se leve et prit la direction de la porte.

Sasuke : Non,Naruto ! Attend.

Naruto : Mmmh ? Quoi ?

Sasuke : Je...Euh...Non,rien...

Naruto : Ah si ! C'est vrai ! Excuse !

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et le bloqua dans un coin de la cuisine comme l'avait fais Ino il y a quelque temps...

Sasuke : Euh...Narumpf...

Le beau brun tenebreux n'avait pas eu le temps de rajouter quoique se soit que la bouche de Naruto avait prit posséssion de la sienne.

Naruto le libera et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il se retourna et fit un clin d'oeil complice vers ledit brun.

Naruto : J'ai pris ma revanche !

Sasuke : ...Pff...Tu es trop bête !

Naruto (mine boudeuse trop craquante) : Repète une peu que je suis bête,sale frimeur.

Sasuke croisa les bras et prit un air tout aussi boudeur.

Naruto lui tira la langue et s'en alla en faisant coulisser la porte vite fait,bien fait.

Sasuke retrouva son calme naturel et se dirigea aussi vers la sortie.

Là,il decouvrit le maître chien les yeux fermer et sourire au lèvres.

Kiba : Héhé ! Tu t'es bien amuser ?

Sasuke : Mmmh...

Kiba : Allez ! Repond !!!

Sasuke se contenta d'un "je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler".

Kiba : Fait pas l'innocent ! J'ai vue Naruto t'embrasser !

Sasuke : Tu nous espionne maintenant ? Tu sais quoi,tu devrais faire carrière dans l'espionnage mon cher petit Kiba !

Kiba : Tes dires prouvent que j'ai raison !

Sasuke : Je m'en contre-fiche de se que tu pense...

Kiba : Mmmh...Tu l'aimes ?

Le brun se figa.

Sasuke : Je l'aime...Comme un ami...C'est-à-dire...Bien même beaucoup...

Kiba : Pas plus ?

Sasuke : C'est un interrogatoire ?

Kiba : En quelques sortes...Ne change pas de sujet et répond...

Sasuke : Mais non pas plus !

Kiba : Tu paraîs agacé...

Sasuke : Oui c'est même toi qui me met dans cet état !

Kiba : C'est ça...Dis plutôt que tu es géné parce que j'ai abordé un sujet sensible...

Sasuke : ...

Kiba : J'ai pas raison ?

Sasuke : Non ! Mais c'est quoi cette idée de croire que je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour Naruto ? C'est un ami,bordel,vous allez comprendre à la fin ?

Kiba : Ce que je comprend pas c'est ton attitude ! Admettons que ne ressens pas plus que de l'amitié pour lui,tu peux m'expliquer ton comportement ?

Sasuke : Je...

Kiba : Mmmh ? Alors ? Tu peux pas ? T'es géné ?

Sasuke : Arrête de me martiriser Kiba ! C'est ma vie privée et elle ne te regarde absolument pas !

Kiba : Tu sais que j'ai raison et tu ne trouve pas les mots alors tu change de sujet...M'enfin...Comme tu le dit c'est ta vie privée.Je vais te laisser en paix.

Sasuke (pense) : C'est pas trop tôt...

Kiba : Tu t'en rendras bien compte par toi même de tes sentiments...

Le maître chien quitta la pièce en faisant un dernier clin d'oeil au brun.

Sasuke monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'assit sur son lit en refléchissant à la fatiguante discussion avec Kiba.

Pendant ce temps,notre petit blondinet s'entraînait.

Il donnait des coups de poings dans un tronc d'arbre.

Kiba : Salut !

Naruto levat la tête et apperçut Kiba dans un arbre avec Akamaru sur sa tête.

Naruto : Ah c'est toi...Salut.

Kiba : Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

Naruto : Hein ? Non pas du tout !

Kiba (peu convaincu) : Mmmh...Admettons...

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Kiba : Rien de spécial ! J'ai le droit de venir te voir,non ?

Naruto : Oui mais comme tu peux la voir, je suis en pleine entraînement et j'aimerais que tu te la boucle pour que je puisse me concentrer !

Kiba : Oh,d'accord,d'accord je me tais !

Naruto recommenca à donner des coups de poings.

Kiba : Naruto ?

Le blond manqua l'arbre et se cogna la tête contre ce-dernier et il tomba sur le dos.

Kiba descendit de son perchoir,s'approcha du shinobi blond et se mit à quatres pattes à côté de lui.

Naruto se reveilla encore assommé et vit Kiba à côté...

Naruto : Ki...Kiba...?

Kiba : Ca va ?

Naruto : Non,ouille...

Soudain,il se souvint de se qui c'était passer.

Il se mit illico à quatres pattes.

Naruto : C'est à cause de toi que je me suis fais mal !!!

Kiba : Calme toi !!

Naruto : Non,non et non !!! Tu as vu ce que tu as fais !!!

Kiba : Ca va ! C'est qu'une toute petite bosse ! Tu vas pas m'en faire tout un fromage !

Naruto : Si ! Maintenant, je suis plus du tout joli à regarder !!! T'es fier de ton oeuvre ??

Kiba : Tu n'étais pas vraiment beau à regarder avant alors...

Naruto : Nyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa !!! Tu m'agaces Kiba !!!!!!!!!

Kiba : Arrête de bouger et laisse moi regarder !

Naruto : Nan ! Tu as assez fais de dégat comme ça !!

Kiba : Dit pas de bétise et approche ! T'as blessure peut être grave !

Naruto : Q...QUOI ????? GRAVE ???

Kiba : Mais arrête de gesticuler !!!!

Le maître chien le prit par le bras et l'ammena prèt de lui.

Le dos du blond était collé contre le torse de Kiba qui avait pour effet de le faire rougir.

Kiba : Bon maintenant tourne-toi et montre-moi ça...

Naruto se tourna timidement et regarda dans les yeux ce-dernier.

Kiba : Maah,y'a rien !! Juste une toute petite bosse !

Naruto : C'est déja trop !

Kiba : Tu me fatigue Naruto !

Le blondinet lui tira la langue.

Kiba : Eh oh !

Naruto : C'est bien fait ! C'est à cause de toi que je me suis fait mal !

Kiba : Oui c'est bon, j'ai compris,tu vas pas me rebacher ça toute la journée !

Naruto : S'il le faut,si !

Kiba : Tu es incorrigible...T'as 15 ans et pourtant j'ai l'impréssion d'avoir devant moi un gosse de 10.

Naruto : Nan ! C'est pas vrai !!!

Kiba : Allez,reste tranquille, je vais te chercher de la glace.

Naruto : Mmmh...

Kiba : Akamaru ! Tu reste avec lui !

Akamaru : Wouaf !

Kiba partit donc chercher de la glace.

Naruto (murmure) : Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Quand j'étais dans ses bras, je me suis sentis bien...Qu'est ce qui c'est passer...Je ne peux pas...! NON !! Je ne peux pas !!!

Le jeune shinobi blond secoua sa tête pour faire partir ces idées plus qu'étrange...

Quelques minutes plus tard,Kiba arriva un sac plastique remplie d'eau et de glaçon à l'interieur.

Kiba : Tiens !

Naruto : Merci...

Naruto appliqua la poche d'eau et de glaçon sur la petite bosse.

Kiba : Ca va mieux ! Tu t'es calmé !

Naruto : Mmmh...

Kiba : Et bien ! T'as perdu ta langue !?

Naruto : Non mais...

Kiba : Mais...?

Naruto : Euh...Je...Je veux plus que tu me prenne dans tes bras comme tout à l'heure...

Kiba : Hein ?

Naruto : Oui...Ca...Ca me gène un peu...

Kiba (sourire) : Je dirais même beaucoup !

Naruto : Mmmh...

Kiba : Tu sais, j'ai pas fais ça parce que j'en avais envie ! C'était juste pour que tu te calme !

Naruto : D'accord...

Kiba : Je recommencerais plus ! A pars si tu te met encore dans cet état !

Naruto : Mmmh...

Kiba : Sérieusement,faire toute une vie pour une bosse qui ne se voit vraiment pas ! Je trouve ça trop hilarant !

Naruto : Raah ! Tais toi !! C'est...

Kiba : De ma faute,patati et patata, je sais,merci !

Naruto : Parfaitement,oui !

Kiba : Rooh mais tu vas pas recommencer ! J'AI COMPRIS !!!

Naruto n'osa plus bouger sur le ton qu'avait pris son ami.

Naruto : Wou...Wouah...Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais hurler si fort...

Kiba : Tu me prend pour une fillette ?!

Naruto : Non ! Non,non...

Kiba : Je préfere ça...

Naruto : Ca...Ca ma surprit que tu hausse la voix...

Kiba : En même temps...Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laisser le choix ! Tu allais recommencer ton cirque et ça me saoule.

Naruto : Ah...Excuse...

Kiba : Tu parle plus ! Je t'ai fais aussi peur ?

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	13. Révélation

_**Chapitre 13 : Révélation !**_

Naruto : Ah ! Euh ! Non !

Kiba : Ton attitude est suspect...Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto : Euh...Rien !! Je vais y aller ! A plus !

Kiba : Mais !

Le blond laissa Kiba et monta dans sa chambre.

Il s'allongea dans son lit et il s'endormit.

Tout le monde se laissa tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain,au alentours de 10 heures,Sakura et Ino étaient **ENCORE** en train de se disputer pour Sasuke.

Ino : Tu n'es qu'un espèce de grosse vache immonde !!!

Sakura : Et toi une truie toute plate !!!

Ino : Tu ne t'es pas regarder !

Kiba : Oula !! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Sakura : C'est Ino ! Elle a pariée que c'est Sasuke qui l'embrasserais pour la deuxième fois,vu que Naruto lui à volé son premier baiser !

Ino : Et c'est ce qui va se passer !

Kiba : Désolé de devoir dit ça...Mais c'est Naruto qui à reçu le deuxième baiser de Sasuke...

Ino et Sakura : QUOI ??????????

Kiba : Bah on peut dire que vous vous êtes fais encore voler la vedette !!

Les deux filles étaient au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Ino : Mais c'est pas possible !!!!

Sakura : Je vais te tuer NARUTO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba : Je vous laisse les filles !!!

Pas de réponse...Les filles n'étaient déjà plus sur place.

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Naruto.

Porte : Toc,toc,toc,toc !!!

Naruto : ...Entrer...

Ino : Comment as-tu osé Naruto !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????

Le shinobi blond sursauta.

Naruto : Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ???

Sakura : Comment as-tu osé embrassé Sasuke ????

Naruto : Hein ? Quoi ? Mais ! J'ai rien fais ! C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus ! (pense) : Bon c'est vrai qu'après que l'ai embrassé mais si je le leur dis c'en ai fini de moi...Quel monde cruel...T.T

Ino : Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde ! Qui voudrait t'embrassé ? J'imagine mal Sasuke en train de faire ça !

Naruto : Bah pourtant c'est ce qu'il c'est passer ! Et si tu me crois pas,tu n'as qu'a allée demander à Sasuke...

Ino : Oh oui c'est exactement ce que je vais faire !

Sakura : Et si Sasuke ne dit pas la même chose que toi...

Naruto : Je suis mort !

Ino et Sakura : EXACTEMENT !

Ino : On reviens ! Ne bouge pas d'ici !

Naruto : J'ai rien à cacher !

Les filles quittèrent la pièce et allèrent en direction de la chambre du brun.

Porte : Toc,toc !

Sasuke,qui était en train de se reposé,ouvrit un oeil et dit d'entrer.

Ino : On te dérange pas Sasuke-kun ?

Sasuke (pense) : "Si toujours..." Non...Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura : On voulait juste savoir si c'est toi qui à embrasser Naruto en premier...

Ino : Parce qu'en fait on a entendue dire que tu l'avais embrassé il n'y a pas longtemps alors on voulait savoir...

Sasuke : Ah c'est pour ça...! Et bien,oui,c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé en premier.

Les coeurs des deux filles ratèrent un battement.

Ino : Ah,O...Ok ! Sasuke-kun ! Et bien...hum...Mer...Merci !

Sakura : Oui ! Oui merci beaucoup...!

Sasuke : Mais de rien...!

Les filles quittèrent la pièce encore sous le choque quand à Sasuke,lui,il souriait.

Ino : Je n'y crois pas...

Sakura : C'est pas possible,c'est un cauchemard je vais me réveiller !

Ino : Naruto...Disait donc vrai...

Sakura : J'ai du mal à y croire mais c'est bel et bien la vérité...

Les deux filles parcouraient les couloirs de l'auberge tel deux zombies.

Ino : C'est...Pas...Croyable...

Sakura : Carrément...Impossible...

Tenten et Hinata apperçurent Sakura et Ino complétement "à plat"...

Tenten : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe,Sakura ?

Sakura : C'est un cauchemaaaaaaaaaaaaard !!!!

Hinata : Quoi donc,Sa...Sakura ?

Ino : Sasuke !!!

Tenten : Quoi Sasuke ?

Sakura : Il...Il a...Beurk !!!

Tenten : Qu'est ce que Sasuke à fait d'aussi horrible pour vous mettre dans cet état ?

Ino : Il a embrassé NARUTOOOOOOO !!!!

Tenten et Hinata : Quoi ?????

Hinata se retrouve elle aussi dans le même état que Sakura et Ino.

Tenten : Euh...Bah...C'est pas...Dramatique ! "

Hinata,Ino et Sakura : PAS DRAMATIQUE ????

Tenten (pense) : Mon dieu, je suis pas sortie de l'auberge...--"

Hinata : Comment est-ce que ça à pû arriver ??

Ino : Je ne sais pas...

Sakura : Moi non plus...

Tenten : Ce qui est fait est fait.On ne peut plus revenir en arrière,c'est comme ça,il va falloir faire avec ! Allez ! C'est pas la fin du monde !

Ino : Parle pour toi ! Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Sasuke !

Hinata : Ou de Naruto !

Tenten,Ino et Sakura : C'est vrai ?????

Hinata : Euh...Je ne peux plus reculer maintenant !? "

Ino : Non !!!

Hinata : Et bien,oui, je suis amoureuse de Naruto-kun...

Sakura : Depuis quand ?

Hinata : De...Depuis l'académie...

Ino : Comme c'est mignon !! Un amour si longtemps entretenue !!!

Hinata : Euh...Oui...!

Tenten : Au sujet de Naruto et Sasuke,ça devait juste être une blague de mauvais goût !

Ino : N'empêche,Naruto à volé pour la deuxième fois,un baiser que Sasuke allait me donner !

Tenten : Oui,oui sûrement...--"

Pendant ce temps,Shikamaru était en train de se prélasser sur le toit.

Temari : Oï ! Baka !

Ledit baka se reveilla lentement mais sûrement...

Shikamaru (pense) "Galère,qu'est ce qu'elle me veut celle-là ?" Quoi ?

Temari : Ca te dit un petit entraînement ? Le temps que Kakashi-sensei arrive pour nous donner une mission.

Shikamaru : Comme je suis un type galant, je ne peux pas refuser...

Temari (moqueuse) : Hmm,galant ? Tu m'en diras temps...T'es qu'un trouillard de premier...

Shikamaru : C'est vrai, je ne peux pas le nier mais moi,au moins, je ne suis pas prétentieux.

Temari : Bien sûr,allez,descend !

Aussitôt dis,assitôt fais !

Les deux "amis" se rendirent dans la forêt.

Temari : Je dois t'avoué...

Shikamaru : Mmh ?

Temari : Même si t'es qu'un trouillard,une féniasse et un chieur,dans le fond, je t'aime bien !

Shikamaru : Désolé, j'ai pas d'aspirine sur moi...

Temari (pense) : Connard...--"

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un endoit assez éloigner de l'auberge et ils s'entrainèrent.

A peu prèt tous de monde s'entrainer.

Hinata,Ino et Sakura s'entrainèrent derrière l'auberge,Kankuro et Shino faisait de même,Sasuke,Naruto et Gaara se reposaient dans leurs chambres.

Tenten s'entrainait seule.

Lee et Neji s'entrainaient assez loin eux aussi.

Choji,comme à son habitude se goinfrait.

Kiba se baladait avec Akamaru après s'être reposé et repris des forces.

Tout sembait être calme mais nos jeunes héros ne se doutaient pas de se qui aller arriver.

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	14. Tension

_**Chapitre 14 : Tention !**_

Après leurs entrainement,Hinata,Ino et Sakura rentrèrent pour préparer le repas.

Hinata fit la cuisine et Ino et Sakura allèrent chercher tout le monde.

Ino : Je vais chercher Sasuke !

Sakura : Mais bien sûr,court toujours et boit de l'eau fraîche Ino-la-truie !

Ino : Qu'est ce que t'a dit la-fille-au-grand-front !

Sakura : Mochetée !

Ino : Sale vache !

Sakura : Pimbêche !

Ino : Bonne à rien !

Sasuke descendit les marche,comme à son habitude,les mains dans les poches.

Sakura et Ino : Sasuke !!!!

Sasuke : ...Hmpf...

Ino (sourire) : Tu vas bien Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Mmh...

Sakura : Dis,Sasuke,tu voudrais allé tu promener avec moi ce soir ?

Sasuke : Non.

Ino : Tu fais bien Sasuke,Sakura est tellement de mauvaise compagnie que tu fais bien de passer la soirée avec moi !

Sasuke : Toi non plus.

Sur ce,le ténébreux laissa les deux filles dans leurs désespoirs.

Sakura : Tu t'es fais remballé sale truie !

Ino : Je ne suis pas la seule,grand front !

Hinata : Euh...Hum...Sakura...Ino...Il faudrait...Allé chercher les autres...

Sakura : Oui !

Ino : Ouais !

Un cri retentit derrière l'auberge.

C'était Tenten.

Sasuke alla voir ce qu'il se passait.

Sasuke : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Tenten : J'ai vue quelqu'un !

Sasuke : Qui ?

Tenten : Je ne sais pas,il n'est pas du groupe !

Sasuke : Rentre.

Tenten : D'accord...

De sa fenêtre,Naruto demanda qu'est ce qu'il se passe dehors.

Sasuke : Descend,usuratonkashi !

Naruto : Le mot magique !

Sasuke : Hmpf...S'il te plait...

Naruto : Quoi ?

Sasuke : S'IL TE PLAIT !

Naruto (sourire) : C'est mieux !

Sasuke : Hmpf...

Le shinobi blond dévala les escaliers et dit en passant à Hinata que ça sentait super bon ce qui fit rougir cette dernière.

Il rejoigna un Sasuke qui commençait à s'impatientait.

Sasuke : C'est pas trop tôt.

Naruto : Au lieu de tout le temps ronchonner dit moi ce qu'il se passe.

Sasuke : Je pense qu'il y a un nouvel ennemi dans les alentours.

Naruto : Cool !!

Sasuke : Usuratonkashi,on ne sait même pas de quoi il est capable.

Naruto : Et ?

Sasuke : Je pensais à des tours de garde.

Naruto : Je vois !

Sasuke : Pour plus de sécurité,il y aura deux personne,un qui se reposera et l'autre qui surveillera etc...Tu as compris ?

Naruto : Euh...Bien sûr !

Sasuke : T'es bête ! C'est même pas compliqué !

Naruto : Mais si avec toi c'est toujours compliqué Sasu-chan !

Sasuke : D'ou tu le sors le "chan",dobe...

Naruto : Oh la la la ! Arrête de raler ! T'es vraiment pas drôle !

Sasuke : Hmpf...

Naruto (sourire) : Et puis comme j'y comprend jamais rien, j'ai pensé que...Tu pourrais me donner quelques cours !

Sasuke : Crève...

Naruto (pense) : TT Sadique !

Sasuke : J'ai l'impression d'avoir Sakura devant moi...Te rend pas plus pathétique qu'elle en utilisant ses techniques d'approche minables...

Naruto : Mmh...

Sasuke : Bon,on rentre,on n'en parlera au groupe...

Naruto : Yosh ! (pense) : Il est bien ronchon aujourd'hui...Peut-être qu'il regrette ou alors...Il est gêné mais comme il ne montre jamais ses vrais sentiments,il joue au grand dur...Je ne sais pas...Hé oh Naruto ! Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour Sasuke ?! C'est débile ! Il fait ce qu'il veut,c'est sa vie !

Naruto soupira.

Sasuke : Oï ! Tu traînes ! A quoi tu penses,baka !

Naruto : Ah ! Euh ! A rien !! A rien !!

Sasuke (peu convaincu) : Mouais...

_Dans l'auberge,dans la salle à manger :_

Tout le monde s'étaient assis sauf Ino et Sakura qui se bagarrait **encore** pour Sasuke mais sur se coup là,c'était pour s'assoir à côté de lui.

Ino : Sasuke va s'assoir à côté de MOI !

Sakura : Non ! A côté de MOI !

Naruto (sourire niais) : Sasuke ! Je peux me mettre là ?

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées,leva la tête et la hocha d'un air affirmatif.

Naruto : Cool !

Ino et Sakura s'arrêtèrent net, jurant de tuer Naruto après de repas.

De toute la soirée,Naruto déballait ses 400 coups à ses camarades.

Shikamaru trouva que c'était l'heure d'aller dormir et en informa ses amis.

Naruto : Juste au moment où je m'amusait ! T'abuses Shika ! Y'a que toi qui est fatigué !

Shikamaru : J'm'en fiche ! Allez ! Tout le monde au lit !

Naruto : Pff ! C'est pas juste !

Le blond sentit des ondes néfastes et,ne préférant pas se retourner,détalla à toute vitesse pour éviter les deux furies,Ino et Sakura !

_A l'étage,devant la porte de la chambre de Gaara et Naruto :_

Ino : Tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça tout le temps,Narutooooooooo !

Sakura : Tu n'avais pas le droit de t'assoir à côté de MON Sasuke !

Naruto : Sakura-chan ! Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais se n'ai pas ton Sasuke...

Sakura (en rage) : Naarutoooo !

Sasuke : Hé oh ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Ino : Oh ! Sasuke-kun !

Sakura : Sasuke-kun ! Euh rien !! Je suis désolé, je m'ennerve pour rien contre Naruto !

Sasuke : Aller vous couchez.

Ino et Sakura : Oui !

Une fois partit,Naruto entre-ouvrit la porte.

Sasuke : T'es tout seul ?

Naruto : Oui,Gaara est dehors...!

Sasuke : Tu n'as rien ?

Naruto : Non ! Merci !

Sasuke : Pas de quoi...

Naruto : Sasuke...

Sasuke : Mmh ?

Naruto : Euh...Pour ce qui c'est passer entre no...

Le brun avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres de Naruto,qui fit louché ce dernier.

Sasuke : Chut ! Tait-toi ! Ne dis rien ! Je ne regrette pas !

Naruto : C'est vrai de vrai ??!

Sasuke : Oui !

Naruto : Yatta !!!

Le blond sauta au coup de Sasuke qui se mit à rougir violemment à se contact.

Naruto : T'es vachement kawai quand tu rougis,tu le sais ça !

Sasuke (hyper gêné) : U...Urusei !

Naruto (sourire débile) : Hi hi !

Sasuke : Arrête de sourire comme ça !

Naruto : Oh ! Mister Uchiha s'énerve !

Sasuke : C'est toi qui m'ennerve !

Naruto : Pff ! Tu t'ennerve tout seul,Sasu-chan !

Le blond glissa ses mains exploratrices sous le chandail du brun qui rougit encore plus.

Sasuke : Que,qu'est ce que tu fais ??

Naruto (au creux de l'oreille) : Laisse toi faire,Su-chan...Détend toi...

Sasuke : Ma...Mais...Mais,arrête !

Le taciturne repoussa l'imprévisible qui tomba sur le postérieur.

Naruto : Aie ! Mais pourquoi ?

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	15. Un nouvel ami ou ennemi

_**Chapitre 15 : Un nouvel ami ou ennemi ?**_

Sasuke : C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !

Gaara : Il y a trop de bruit,ici...

Sasuke : Désolé,c'est rien...Je vais y aller...

Naruto : Sasuk...

Trop tard,le brun avait quitté la chambre.

Gaara : Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé...

Naruto : Plus tard...Plus tard...

Le shinobi du village du sable haussa un sourcil,ouvrit la bouche,ne dit rien puis se coucha.

Naruto fit de même mais il ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil,des questions tournoyaient dans sa tête.C'est sûr,Sasuke ne lui pardonnerait jamais...

_Dans la chambre de Kankuro et Sasuke :_

Kankuro : Alors,Sasuke,t'as rencontré ton fan club en route ou quoi !

Sasuke : Non...

Kankuro : T'as l'air distaît...Ou pensif ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sasuke : ...

Le brun repensa à se qui venait de se passer entre Naruto et lui et il rougit violement encore une fois.

Kankuro : Hé ! Ca va ? T'es hyper stréssé on dirait ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a,Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Rien ! Rien du tout ! Bon, je suis fatigué, je vais dormir...

Kankuro : Mmh...

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et le silence s'installa,le jour laissant place au noir sombre de la nuit.

_A la cuisine :_

Il y avait quelqu'un.

Un jeune homme brun,il devait avoir dans les 16/17 ans.

Il portait dans son dos un katana semblable à celui de Sasuke.

Il portait aussi,comme vetement,un pantalon noir ainci qu'une veste qui s'arrêtait au niveau du millieu des côtes.

Sur son visage comme dans son regard,on pouvait appercevoir de l'impassibilité profonde.

Ce type ne dégageait aucuns sentiments,aucunes émotions...

Qui pouvait-il bien être ?

Ami ou ennemi ?

_Dans la salle de bain :_

Hinata avait finie de prendre sa douche.

Elle déambulait dans le couloirs quand elle entendit un bruit venant de la cuisine.

Elle s'approcha prudemment de la porte coulissante qui donnait accès à la cuisine.

A l'intèrieur,elle découvrit le jeune brun qui regardait à droite et à gauche comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Sous l'effet de la surprise de voir un inconnu dans l'auberge,la brune poussa un cri qui alerta tous les sens du brun.

Il se retourna et vit Hinata,à terre,en train d'hurler.

Tout ses camarades entendirent son cri et ils se précipitèrent tous à l'endroit d'où provenait son hurlemment.

Naruto fit le premier arrivait suivi de Sasuke et de Sakura.

Les autres arrivèrent peu après.

Le brun inconnu ne paniqua pas mais fit quand même étonné.

Naruto : Qui es-tu toi ??

Sakura : Hinata ! Tu vas bien ?!

Hinata : O...Oui,ça peu aller...

L'inconnu : Mon nom est Saï.

Sasuke : Et que fais-tu ici ?

Saï : ...

Sasuke : Repond !

Pour réponse,ce soit-disant "Saï" s'échappa par la fenêtre et il alla en courant en direction de la forêt.

Naruto : Sûrement un pervers !

Sakura : Oh ! Ecrase ta bulle,triple idiot !

Elle lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Naruto : Aie,aie,aie !

Le blond se torda de douleur par terre.

Tenten : Leve toi !

Naruto : Aie...

Shikamaru : Bon,quelqu'un va monter la garde...

Naruto : Moi ! Moi ! Moi !

Sakura : Arrête de faire l'idiot !

Naruto (sourire niais) : Hi hi !

Shikamaru : Ok !

Naruto : Il faut pas quelqu'un avec moi ? Je ne vais pas tenir toute la nuit !

Shikamaru : Bah choisit,moi je retourne me coucher...

Naruto : Ok ! Viens Sasuke !

Sasuke (rouge pivoine) : Q...Quoi ?

Naruto : Allez,fait pas ton timide ! Viens !

Sasuke : Mais !

Naruto (yeux de chien battu) : Allez !! S'il-te-plait !

Sasuke (encore rouge) : Mmh...Je...O...Ok.

Naruto : Youpi !

Sakura : Arrête de crier,c'est ennevant à la fin !

Shikamaru : Bon,allez ! Tout le monde au lit ! Sasuke,Naruto !

Naruto : Te fait pas de soucis ! On vas le coincer cet espèce de type bizarre ! Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles !

Shikamaru : Mouais,on n'en rediscutera quand vous l'aurez attraper,ce "Sai"...

Naruto : Pas de soucis, je te dis ! Je suis le meilleur, je te rappelle !

Shikamaru (pense) : Cause toujours...

Naruto : Bon ! On est partis !!!

Shikamaru : Bonne chance !

Sasuke (pense) : Tu l'as dis...

Les deux garçons prirent une couverture et allèrent dehors,guette le moindre geste.

Naruto (tremblent) : Brr...Il...Il fait froid...

Sasuke : Mmh...

Naruto : Sasuke...Pour tout à l'heure...

Sasuke : Oublie tout ça,Naruto,c'est rien...

Naruto : Je tiens quand même à m'excuser ! J'ai agi comme le dernier des abrutis ! En plus, je me suis fais passer pour un pervers !

Sasuke : C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! C'est rien !

Naruto : Sûr ?

Sasuke : Oui !

Naruto : Je recommencerais plus jamais !

Sasuke : Mmh...Bon maintenant,tais toi...

Naruto : Mais,rien ne nous empêche de parler !

Sasuke : T'as quelque chose à me dire d'important ?

Naruto : Non mais...!

Sasuke : Alors ferme-là...

Naruto : J'aime pas le silence ! On peut parler de tout et de rien,de la pluie et du beau temps !

Sasuke : Bah parle si ça t'amuse...

... : Non ! Dit rien ! Ca va me saouler !

Naruto et Sasuke : Hein ?

...: En haut,sur le toit !

Les deux shinobis levèrent la tête et virent Saï en train de leur sourire.

Saï : Salut !

Naruto : Grr,toi ! J'enrage ! Descend !!!

Saï : Ok !

Aussitôt dit,assitôt fait,Saï fait son apparition devant Sasuke et Naruto.

Sasuke : Repond à ma question avant que Naruto te saute dessus.

Saï : J'aimerais,mais je ne peux pas. C'est top secret...

Naruto : T'es quand même gonfler !!!

Saï (sourire) : Ton petit ami est plus sympa que toi ! Je vais bien m'entendre avec lui, je crois !

Naruto (rouge tomate) : Pe...

Sasuke : Naruto n'est pas mon petit ami,c'est un ami tout court.

Saï (étonné) : Vraiment ?! Ca signifie que je peux te draguer quand bon me semble !?

Naruto (en colère) : T'as rien à draguer du tout !!!!

Saï : Pourquoi ? C'est juste ton "ami",non ?

Naruto : Mmh... 

Saï : Alors ! Je peux faire ce que je veux !

Naruto (pense) : Grr ! Il m'enneve ! De toute manière,Sasuke ne se laissera pas faire !

Sasuke : Je n'ai ni l'envie,ni le besoin d'être draguer,que ça soit par toi ou par Naruto...

Saï : Dominant ou dominé ?

Sasuke (rouge) : P...Pardon ?

Saï (s'approche de Sasuke) : Mmh...A te voir je dirais dominant ! J'adore !

Sasuke (recule) : Oula ! Du calme !

Naruto : Non mais tu vas laissé Sasuke tranquille,oui ?

Saï : Tait-toi,le frustré là ! Sasuke-kun ne t'appartiens pas !

Naruto : LE QUOI ??????? FRUSTRE ????????? J'VAIS L'TUER !!!!!

Sasuke : STOP !!!!!!!!!!

Naruto et Saï : Hein ?

Sasuke : Ha...Naruto,tu te calme ! Saï,tu viens avec moi !

Saï : Un rendez-vous !!?

Naruto : La ferme !

Sasuke : On va reglés nos comptes.

Saï : Mmh...

_Dans l'auberge :_

Sasuke : Bon,de un,qu'est ce que tu faisais ici,tout à l'heure ?

Saï : Je te l'ai dit ! C'est top secret ! Je ne peux rien te dire !

Naruto (en rage) : Sous la torture !

Sasuke : Naruto...Est ce que tu peux nous raconter ton passé et deux trois trucs sur toi ?

Saï : J'aimerais bien mais mon passé ne vous regarde pas.

Naruto : T'es une sorte de pervers mystèrieux ?!

Saï : Non ! Je ne suis pas un pervers ! Mystèrieux ? Hum...Peut-être..

Naruto : Arrête de te la jouer cool en situation pareil !

Saï : Je ne joue à rien du tout !

Sasuke : Ca suffit maintenant ! Et qu'est ce que tu as à nous dire sur toi ?

Saï : Rien...Mais ce que je peux dire,c'est que je suis comme vous...Un ninja de Konoha !

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	16. Surprise

_**Chapitre 16 : Surprise !**_

Naruto et Sasuke : Quoi ?

Saï (sourire) : Mmh !

Naruto : C'est pas possible ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le village !!

Saï : Effectivement !

Sasuke : Mmh...T'es un ninja...Mais tu ne t'ai pas entraîné à Konoha...Je me trompe ?

Saï (sourire) : Qui sait ?

Un long blanc s'installa entre les deux garçons qui se regardaient dans les yeux.

Le blond descida de le briser car il commençait à être agacer par ce silence.

Naruto : N'empêche...T'es un type bizarre !

Saï : Et pourquoi ?

Naruto : Bah comme ferait un gars pas stupide,il dirait pourquoi il est entré dans l'auberge comme ça on ne le soupsonnerai pas à chaque problème...

Saï (réfléchissant) : Mmm...Alors...Je suis stupide.

Et il retourna à sa comtemplation.

Naruto : Grr ! Sasuke ! Viens on l'attache à un poteau et on va se coucher !

Saï : Vous allez dormir ensemble ??!

Naruto (rouge) : La ferme,ça ne te regarde pas !!

Sasuke (soupir) : Bien sûr que non...

Saï : Pourquoi m'attacher, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'enfuir !

Naruto : Mieux vaut prendre ses précotions...

Sasuke : Et il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir...Désolé.Donne moi tes armes.

Saï : Bien...

Ceci fait,Naruto tourna autour de Saï comme un vautour cherchant sa proie.

Naruto : Ca ne te dérange pas si je te fouille ?

Saï : Si je répondais oui,tu me répondrais que tu t'en fiche alors j'ai pas trop le choix.

Naruto : Si,tu pourrais m'assomer par devant et prendre la fuite.

Saï : Je ne suis pas se genre de personne.

Naruto : Mouais...

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : On t'entend pas,Sasuke ! Je sais que tu es super taciturne mais quand même !

Sasuke : Je n'ai rien à,dire,tu dis tout.

Naruto (sourire débile) : Hé hé !

Sasuke : Bon,on est pas vraiment sadique alors on va pas t'attacher dehors...

Naruto : Moi c'est clair,chuis pas sadique mais lui alo...

Sasuke : Naruto !!! Ecrase ta bulle !

Naruto : Hmmpff,arrête !!

Saï (rires) : Vraiment,trop mignon !

Sasuke et Naruto le regardèrent,des éclairs dans les yeux.

Saï : Euh, j'ai rien dit...

Sasuke : Bon il est temps d'aller se coucher...Désolé Saï mais tu vas devoir passer la nuit attacher à quelque chose.

Saï : C'est pas grave !

Naruto : Bon,bonne nuit espèce de pervers...!

Saï : T'inquiéte pas ! Je vais pas te le piquer,ton petit ami !

Naruto (retenu par Sasuke) : Aaaaarg !! Je vais le tuer !!!!

Sasuke : Dit pas des choses insensées,dobe...

Après avoir attacher le "prisonnier",Sasuke et Naruto allèrent se coucher.

Sasuke : Bon...Bonne nuit.

Naruto : Ouais toi aussi !

Sasuke fit quelques pas puis il se retourna et sourit de toutes ses dents à Naruto.

C'était un sourire jamais vu sur le visage du brun,un sourire...pas comme les autres...Mais vraiment trop dur à expliquer.

Naruto,presque sous le charme,s'avanca et fit face à Sasuke.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux,cherchant questions comme réponses, jusqu'a ce que l'un d'eux fit un pas vers l'autre.

C'était Sasuke était plus grand que lui,il dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir lui donner un baiser.

Un baiser que le brun ne refusa pas.

Le simple baiser se changea dans baiser passionné et langoureux.

Leurs langues s'emmêlaient et commençaient à se battre pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Sasuke decida de rompre se baiser avant de regarder un Naruto heureux,perdu,dans les vappes et sur un petit nuage.

Le shinobi brun sourit et enlaca le blond.

Naruto : Euh...Il serait temps d'aller se coucher...Tu...Tu crois pas...?

Sasuke : Mmh...

Naruto : Euh...Tu regrette pas ?

Sasuke : Oh que non ! J'ai adorer !

Naruto : C'est cool !

Sasuke : Bon j'y vais. A demain.

Naruto : Ouais.

Un dernier clin d'oeil et voilà que Sasuke part.

Le blond rentra dans sa chambre,s'allongea sur son lit et disposa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Gaara : Fait de beaux rêves,Naruto.

Naruto : Je crois que je viens juste d'en faire un...!

Le blond était dans un état second et Sasuke aussi.

Comme dit le proverbe,qui se ressemble s'assemble...!

_Le lendemain :_

Sasuke,Gaara et Shino étaient les premiers lever.

Sasuke : B'jour vous deux.

Gaara et Shino : Mmh...

Comme les trois n'étaient pas très bavard,l'ambiance était vraiment...silencieuse.

Mais le tourbillon Uzumaki en décida autrement en entrant dans la pièce.

Gaara : Je pensais que tu dormais...

Naruto : Moui mais non.Salut Shino ! Hum...Sasuke...

Shino : Bonjour Naruto Uzumaki.Je vous laisse, je vais récolter des insectes...

Gaara : Moi, je vais me balader...

Sasuke : Mmh...

Naruto : Ouais...

Le shinobi des sables et celui aux insectes partirent en laissant nos deux "amoureux ?" ensembles.

Sasuke : Bien dormi...?

Naruto : Ah ! Ouais ! Ouais et toi ?

Sasuke : Mmh...

Petit blanc.

Naruto : Euh...On...On sort ensembles ?

Le brun faillit s'étrangler avec la tartine qu'il venait d'entamer.

Sasuke : Pardon ?

Naruto : T'es pas d'accord ?

Sasuke : Hum...C'est pas ça mais...C'est pas un peu...précipiter ?

Naruto (fronçant les sourcils) : Je ne trouve pas ! Je t'aime Sasuke.

Cette fois-ci s'était avec son thé.

Sasuke : Naruto,sort ces choses là quand je n'ai rien dans la bouche s'il te plait.

Naruto : Mais pourquoi ? Je t'aime, j'y peut rien ! Tu m'aimes pas toi ?

Sasuke : Je...Tu...Hum...Bah...C'est pas qu'avec un petit baiser que je pourrais me rendre compte de mes sentiments,tu sais...

Naruto : Mmh...Je vois...

Autre petit blanc...

Naruto : Mais,tu m'aimes un peu,pas vrai !!

Sasuke : Oui ! Bien sûr...Mais pour l'instant, je pense que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

NAruto : Mmh,ça j'ai compris...Mais c'est bête parce que moi, je pense toujours à toi,de jour comme de nuit ! J'ai envie de te toucher,de te carresser,de t'embrasser,de te prendre dans mes bras,de dormir avec toi...Et même de coucher avec toi !!

Sasuke (rouge comme une pivoine) : Naruto !!!!

Naruto (sourire) : Mais quoi ! C'est vrai !!! J'ai envie de te sauter dessus,là tout de suite.

...: Hum,hum...

Naruto (se retourne) : Saï ???????!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saï (sourire) : T'es chaud dès le matin,toi !

Naruto : Comment tu t'es libérer,TOI !!!!

Saï : C'est un chien !

Sasuke : Akamaru...

Naruto : Raaaaaaaah !!!!!!!! Quel crétin,ce chien !!

Kiba : Heyyyyy ! La ferme !!!! Akamaru n'est pas un crétin,il ne s'appelle pas Naruto pour ça !!!

Naruto : Mmh !!? Kiba,espèce de...

Sasuke : Du calme Naruto,il fallait bien le détacher un jour...

Saï : Ouais, je vais bien m'entendre avec toi,Sasuke !!!

Naruto : Peuh !! Sasuke n'est pas facile à cerner,à ta place je crois que je tenterais même pas.J'ai deja mis quelques années pour qu'il me parle poliment alors avec toi...

Saï : Je relève le défi !

Naruto : Quel défi ?

Saï : Laisse moi deux jours et Sasuke et moi,on sera in-sé-pa-rable !! Et je pari,que c'est lui et pas moi qui voudra l'embrasser en premier !

Naruto (en colère) : Grr !!! Ne touche pas à Sasuke !!!!

Sasuke : A ta place je ne serais pas si sûr que toi ! Je suis pire qu'un glaçon...

Saï : Alors, je vais te réchauffer...Mais à ma manière...

Naruto : C'est...C'est-à-dire ?

Saï : Ton "ami" me plait bien tu sais...Autant profiter d'un bon coup,tu crois pas.

Sasuke (rouge) : Je te demande pardon ??

Naruto (rouge mais pas de la même manière) : Ouais moi aussi ! Parle je t'en pris !!!

Saï (sourire) : Ahem...Bah quoi !! Moi je pense que tous les beaux gosses sont des bons coups au lit !!

Naruto : Tu veux...!!!

Saï (sourire) : Bah oui !!

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	17. Dispute

_**Chapitre 17 : Dispute !**_

Encore sous le choc de "l'annonce" de Saï,Sasuke et Naruto reculèrent d'un pas.

Kiba était parti se promener avec Akamaru pour élaborer de nouvelle technique.

Sasuke : T'as pas intêret à me toucher !!

Naruto : C'est vrai ça !! T'es pas bien dans ta tête mon pauvre gars !!!

Saï : Hey ! Je vais manger personne !!! C'est juste que je trouve Sas...

Sasuke : TAIS-TOI !!!!

Saï (sourire) : J'vais pas te sauter dessus !! J'pourrais mais j'veux pas !!

Sasuke et Naruto : Pervers !!!

Saï (sourire) : Mmh...Non !! Vous vous méprenez sur mon compte ! C'était une blague !!

Sasuke (moue habituelle) : Mouais bien sûr,on va te croire !

Naruto : T'as un drôle de sens de l'humour,TOIIII !

Saï (clin d'oeil) : Bon,pensez ce que vous voulez,moi, j'y vais ! A plus les amoureux !

Sasuke : Argh !!

Naruto : Grr !!!!

Ledit pervers s'en alla près de la forêt,toujours un sourire "pervers ?" aux lévres.

Naruto (criant) : Va te faire Kiba !!!!!!

Saï ne se retourna pas mais leva la main pour faire signe qu'il avait compris.

Saï : J'y penserais !!!!!

Naruto : Ah ! Oh...Ahem...

Sasuke : Tch...Usuratonkashi...

Le brun disparu dehors et sauta sur le toit de l'auberge.

Naruto : ...Sasuke...

_Dans la chambre de Temari :_

Sakura : Quoi c'est vrai ???????

Temari : Je-te-jure !!

Ino : Géniiiiaaaaal !!!!!

Tenten : On va pouvoir aller se prélasser dans un bon bain !!!

Hinata : C'est vrai...Les sources d'eaux chaudes rien de telle pour oublier ses tracas du quotidien...!

Temari : Je vous donne rendez-vous en bas dans le salon ! Allez vous préparez les filles !

Sakura,Ino,Tenten et Hinata : Oui !!

Ino : Mais en faite,comment tu savais qu'il y avait une source d'eau chaude par ici ?

Temari : C'est quand je me suis entraînée avec Shikamaru l'autre jour !!

Ino : Mmh...Je vois ! Bon à tout de suite !!

Les cinqs kunoichis se dispairsèrent dans leurs chambres.

Shikamaru apperçu Ino qui semblait préssée.

Shikamaru : Hé ! Ino ! Tu fais quoi ?

Ino : Je vais aux sources d'eaux chaudes !!!

Shikamaru : Quoi ? Des sources d'eaux chaudes ici ? C'est du délire ?

Ino : Non,non !! J'y vais avec les autres filles !!

Shikamaru : Peuh...Faites comme vous voulez...

Ino : Tu veux venir ?

Shikamaru : Les sources d'eaux chaudes très peu pour moi...C'est trop galère...

Ino : Qu'est ce qui n'est pas "galère" avec toi...

Le brun faineant haussa les épaules,descendit les marches et monta sur le toit.

La blonde rentra dans sa chambre,excitée d'être aux sources.

_Sur le toit :_

Shikamaru : Toi ?

Sasuke (ouvra un oeil) : Tiens donc ! Shikamaru...

Shikamaru : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Sasuke : J'avais envie de me reposer un peu...Glander quoi...Un peu comme toi !

Shikamaru (micro-sourire) : Mmh...Ca te saoule aussi...L'ambiance et le monde dans l'auberge ?

Sasuke : Je dois avouver...C'est pesant...Et avec ces "Sasuke-kun" par çi,"Sasuke-kun" par là...Pff...

Shikamaru (s'installant aux côtés de Sasuke) : Galère, j'te plains mec...Voilà ce que ça fais d'être trop populaire...

Sasuke : Tch...Ca craint !

Le brun aux sharingans se releva et s'assit en tailleur,Shikamaru,lui,était allonger,son regard plonger dans les nuages puis vers Sasuke...

Un léger brin de vent passa sur le visage et dans les cheveux de Sasuke,le redant encore plus...Attirant...

Ce qui fit sourire Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sasuke : Hein ?

Shikamaru : Tu es plongé dans tes pensées,on dirait,alors je demande ce qu'il y a.

Sasuke : Mais rien...

Shikamaru : Hmm...T'es étais en train de penser à quelque chose...Ou à quelqu'un.

Sasuke eu une petite réaction et baissa la tête.

Shikamaru : Dit...Tu serais pas...Amoureux par hasard ?

Sasuke : Tch...Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Tu oublie qui je suis ?

Shikamaru : Non,mais même quelqu'un comme toi peut tomber amoureux,tu sais...

Sasuke : Mmh...De toute façon,si j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un,ce n'était pas cette personne à qui je pensais...Mais à quelqu'un d'autre...

Shikamaru (s'assoit) : Mmh ? Et...C'est qui ?

Sasuke : ...Itachi...

Shikamaru : ...Oublie le...Cette enflure ne mérite pas que tu pense à lui !

Sasuke (les larmes au yeux) : Ouais mais...Ma mère...Mon père...Toute ma famille...Mon clan...Tout ça...J'ai tout perdu...Je sais pas quoi faire !

Shikamaru (prend Sasuke dans ses bras) : Hey ! Calme toi !! Sors de ce corps ! Tu n'es pas le Sasuke que je connais !

Le brun reussi à émettre un petit rire entre deux pleurs.

Le blond au yeux bleu azur dans lesquelles on pouvait se noyer arriva.

Naruto : Sasu...

Il vit "SON" brun dans les bras d'un autre.

Son sang commençait à bouillonner dans ses veines.

Naruto : AHEM...

Le shinobi blond se recla la gorge pour faire signe qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seul.

Shikamaru : Naruto ?

Sasuke (s'essuyant les yeux) : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto (fronçant les sourcils) : Je voulais te voir mais là je pense qu'on va parler...En privé.

Shikmaru : Je reçu le message ! Je me tire ! Sasuke,si t'as besoin de quoique se soit,mec,demande moi !

Sasuke (sourire) : Mmh...

Shikamaru : A plus !

Le faineant sauta du toit et alla sur une colline pas loin d'ici.

Sasuke : Alors ?

Naruto (s'installant à côté de Sasuke) : Qu'est ce que tu foutais dans ses bras ?

Sasuke : Il me reconfortait.

Naruto : J'te crois pas ! Tu me trompe avec ce...faineant,ce trouillard ?

Sasuke : On est pas un couple je te rappelle !

Naruto : Bah pour moi si !

Sasuke : Putain,Naruto,tu pouvais par rester où tu étais ? T'es chiant là ! Et pour couronner le tout,t'es possesif et jaloux !

Naruto : Mais je t'aime et tu m'aime ! Alors qu'est ce que tu foutais dans ses bras ?!

Sasuke : Mais je te l'ai dit ! Il me reconfortait !

Naruto : De quoi ? De moi ? J'suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

Sasuke : Arrête ! T'es lourd là ! En plus tu te fais des films !!

Naruto : Masi non !! Je te dit ce que j'ai vu !

Sasuke : Non,ce que tu as CRU voir,nuance !

Naruto : J'suis sûr que d'une manière où d'une autre,tu me trompes avec lui !

Sasuke : Putain ! Merde à la fin ! Le problème avec toi Naruto,c'est que tu pense qu'a toi ! Il me reconfortait parce que contrairement à toi,il pense aux autres ! Et si tu veux tout savoir,il me reconfortait parce que j'étais en train de penser à mon connard de frère !! Et aussi parce que je pleurais parce que je pensais aussi à toute ma famille mais toi,ça t'arracherais la gueule de penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'a ta petite personne ! Et en plus de tout ça,t'es lèche-botte,desfois insupportable et con !

Naruto : Wow...Woua...Tu...Hem...T'as jamais autant parlé de toute ta vie...Je crois...

Sasuke : Bah j'espère que tout ce que j'ai dis ne seras par inutile et que ça se graveras bien profondemment dans ta cervelle,si tenter que t'en ai une !

Le brun quitta les lieux,laissant le blond penaud.

Naruto (en pleurs) : TU ME PARLE JAMAIS,AUSSI !!!!

Il s'éffondra et pleura,pour la deuxième fois,toutes les larmes de son corps.

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	18. Situation inconfortable

_**Chapitre 18 : Situation inconfortable !**_

_10 heures :_

Dernier l'auberge,Sasuke ruminait sa colère.

Il se fit rejoindre par Saï,surnommé par Naruto, "Le ninja pervers".

Sasuke (se retourne) : Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Saï (sourire) : Parler avec toi.

Sasuke : Je n'ai rien à te dire...Part...

Saï : Non.

Sasuke : Ok...Alors je m'en vais.

Le brun se leva,passa à côté de Saï mais ce dernier lui reteint le bras.

Sasuke : Lâche-moi !

Saï : Je veux te parler ! C'est tout !!

Sasuke : Et moi, je te le répète, je n'ai rien à te dire !

Saï : Bah moi, j'en ai,des choses à te dire ! Alors tu vas gentiment posé tes fesses rebondies par terre et tu vas m'écouter calmement sans broncher !

Sasuke : Espèce de pervers !!!

Saï : Moui, je sais ! Allez ! Assis-toi !

Sasuke : Hmmpff...

Saï : Tu t'es disputer avec Naruto ?

Sasuke : Cela ne te regarde en rien !

Saï : Sasuke...Je peux être ton confident !

Sasuke : T'es gonflé,toi,espèce d'allumeur ! De 1,t'es qu'un pervers ! De 2, je ne te connait pas ! Et de 3, je ne veux pas d'un confident comme toi !

Saï : Hmm...Je m'en fiche de ce que tu pense de moi ! Je veux juste que tu m'écoute !

Sasuke : Pff...Parle...

Saï : Tu sais,Sasuke...J'ai...Vraiment,très envie...De toi...

Sasuke : ...?

Saï s'approcha de lui...Presque sensuellement...

Saï : Ca te dirait pas de monter dans une chambre libre...Rien que toi et moi...

Sasuke : ...Non...

Le brun se leva mais fut encore retenut par Saï.

Saï : Attend ! Part pas !

Sasuke (se penche vers Saï) : Si tu veux t'amuser avec quelqu'un va chercher...Hmm...Je ne sais pas...Qui tu veux...Moi, je ne suis pas un objet sexuel...PIGE !!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke le regarda d'un air menaçant,se retourna et partit.

Saï : Hey !! Attend !!

Le brun pervers se lanca à la poursuite de Sasuke et il l'arrêta à quelques pas devant l'auberge.

Saï : Qu'est ce qu'il te prend tout à coup !?

Sasuke : On n'est pas du même monde alors c'est pas la peine que je te demande comment tu réagirais qui quelqu'un te faisait des avances ! Non ! Toi tu dirais "oui" sans hésiter tellement que tu as l'esprit maltourné !

Saï : Hey ! Ok, j'avoue que je déconne un peu desfois mais je peux être sérieux si je veux !

Sasuke : C'est bien ça le problème ! Il ne suffit pas vouloir pour pouvoir ! Punaise ! J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir Naruto en 2 fois pire devant moi !

Saï prit de bras de Sasuke et monta les marches des escaliers !

Sasuke : Hé !!! Où on va là ?

Saï : Tais toi un peu !!

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre 71.Il n'y avait personne dedans...

Sasuke : Va assouvir tes pultions sexuels avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Fais un plan à trois,quatre ou cinq si ça te chante mais fout moi la paix !!

Saï : J'ai pas envie d'un plan à trois ! Je veux coucher avec toi !!

Sasuke : Ouais bah pas moi ! Laisse moi partir sinon j'userai d'une de mes techniques pour y parvenir !!

Saï : Essaye !

Sasuke : ...

Saï : Tu peux pas...Où tu VEUX pas...

Sasuke : C'est bon, je vais pas me battre avec toi.Je veux juste que tu me laisse m'en aller...S'il te plait...

Saï : Mmh...Après...Après...

Sasuke : Punaise ! Même la methode douceur ne marche pas ! Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?!!

Saï : Mais rien puisque je ne vais pas te laisser partir.

Sasuke : ...

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Saï poussa la porte d'un coup de pied.

Saï : Laisse moi t'embrasser...

Sasuke : Fiche moi la paix !

Saï : Chut...Détend toi...

Saï passa ses mains balladeuses sous le chandail de Sasuke,puis l'embrassa dans le cou.

Des frissons parcourèrent l'échine du brun quand Saï posa une de ses mains sur les fesses de Sasuke.

Sasuke : A...arrête...S...SAÏ !!!!!

Le brun repoussa ledit Saï qui profita de cette occasion pour le pousser sur le lit deux places.

Saï s'allongea sur Sasuke et lui pris les poignets.

Saï : Je veux que tu te détende,s'il te plait.

Sasuke : Mais je veux pas faire ça !!!

Saï : L'appetit vient en mangant !!

Sasuke : ...Je...Non...Je veux pas...

Saï : Bon...Ok...J'insiste plus...Mais tu sais pas se que tu rate...

Sasuke : Je vais pas aller m'amuser avec un mec plus puceau !!

Saï (sourire) : Pourquoi pas !! J'ai pas la peste !!

Sasuke : J'ai pas dit ça...Mais...J'ai...Pas envie...

Saï (s'assoit) : Ok...Alors va t'en...

Sasuke se leva,atteint la porte mais se retourna pour embrasser un Saï,surpris.

Le baiser romput la seule question de Saï fut :

Saï : Ca veux dire quoi ?

Sasuke : Que c'est d'accord.

Un sourire presque carnassier se peint sur les lèvres de Saï.

Saï : Si tu regrettes...Ca sera pas de ma faute !!!

Sasuke : Mmh...Je sais !

Saï pris la position de dominant.

Sasuke : Tu...Tu vas...

Saï (sourire) : Te prendre ? Moui...!

Sasuke déglutit et se racla la gorge ensuite.

Saï : T'inquiete pas ! Ca va faire un peu mal au début mais après ça va aller tout seul !

Sasuke (un peu rouge) : O...Ok...

Saï (rires) : T'as peur ?

Sasuke : ...

Saï : Hum...Non,sans rires ! T'as peur ?! Toi,le grand Uchiha !!!

Sasuke : J'ai pas peur...Mais c'est ma première fois donc je me pose des questions.

Saï : Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquieter !! Je suis un pro !!

Sasuke (pense) : Je me serais étonner du contraîre...Baka hentai...

Saï commenca les choses sérieuses,c'est-à-dire,à enlever sa veste.

Sasuke : Que !! Qu'est ce que tu fais ??!!

Saï : Bah...Je me déshabille ! Je ne compte pas vraiment faire l'amour habillé ! Hey !! No stress,bébé !! Ca va bien se passer !!

Sasuke déglutit encore une fois.

Ensuite,Saï entreprit de dénudé le haut du corps de Sasuke.

Ceci fait,il commenca à se battre avec le bouton du pantalon du brun,ainci qu'avec sa propre ceinture.

Saï : Tu veux toujours ?

Sasuke hocha la tête affirmativement.

Le brun pervers enleva son pantalon et son boxer et fit de même avec ceux de Sasuke.

Saï commenca à se frotter,déhancher sur Sasuke qui émétait quelques gémissements inaudible mais assez fort pour faire naître un sourire pervers sur les lèvres légérements rosés de Saï.

Saï arrêta ses mouvements et il se pencha vers le visage de Sasuke.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Saï quitta les lèvres de Sasuke et mordilla le lobe de son oreille qui fit émettre un rale rauque provenant de la gorge de Sasuke.

Saï se recula,puis réitéra son baiser,passant cette fois sa langue sur les lèvres de Sasuke pour lui demander passage.

Ils s'embrassèrent sensuellement.L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus chaude.

Saï : T'es exciter comme une puce.

Sasuke : Tais-toi ! C'est de ta faute !!

Saï : Sasuke...

Sasuke : Mmh...

Saï : Tu sais,maintenant...On peut plus reculer...

Sasuke : Je sais.

Il pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Saï pour un nouveau baiser.

Oui...Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer désormais...

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	19. Première fois

_**Chapitre 19 : Première fois !**_

Ils étaient tout les deux à présent nu.

Saï presenta deux doigts devant les lévres de Sasuke,lequel les humidifia un maximum.

Saï : Ca va faire un peu mal.Je fais juste ça pour te préparer...Prèt ?

Sasuke : Comment veux-tu que je te dise si je suis prèt ou non ?! Je tremble de tout mes membres !! Et c'est de ta faute ! Tu ne sais pas contôler tes pultions sexuels !! On dirais un animal,c'est dingue ça !

Saï : Hey ! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne dirais pas que c'est ma faute !

Sasuke : Mais bien sûr que oui,c'est ta faute !!

Saï : Bon,tu m'as l'air prèt ! Attention j'y vais !

Sasuke : Merci de me préveniiiIIIIIIIIIIr !!!!!!!

Ca y est,Saï était en lui et il faisait bouger ses doigts.

Saï : Ca va ?

Sasuke : Ca...fait...MAAAAAAAAAAAAAL !!!!!!!!

Saï : Hurle encore plus fort et attire les médias par la même occasion !

Sasuke : Taaaaaaaaa...GUEULE !! Ca fait maaal !!!

Saï : Détend toi !!

Sasuke : J'essayeeeeee ! Qu'est ce...Que tu...Croiiiiiiiiiiis !!!

Saï : Calmos !! On va y arriver !!

Sasuke : Parle pouuur...TOIIIIIIII !! Tu me torture !!!!

C'était un peu vrai...Saï allait sans arrêt toucher le point sensible de Sasuke...

Saï : Ok ! Je vais pouvoir y aller !!

Le brun pervers retira ses doigts puis pris son sexe et le mit à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant du matin.

Saï : Je te préviens...Ca va faire encore plus mal !

Sasuke : Ta gueule !! Je sais !!!

Le sexe du brun pervers commenca à entrée

Il arracha un cri rauque de la part de Sasuke qui se cambrait brusquemment.

Il entreprit des va et vient provoquant les gémissements de Sasuke.

Saï : Détend toi !! Je vais pas arriver jusqu'au bout !!

Sasuke : Uuuuurusei !!! Jeeee te déteeeeeeeeste !!! Tu es siiiiiiii pervers !!!!

Saï (sourire) : Moi aussi je t'aime !!

Saï enfonça encore plus loin "le couteau dans la plaie" provoquant un cri étouffé de Sasuke.

Etouffé car Saï l'avait embrassé.

Sasuke : C'est trop...BOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!

Saï : Hey !! Je...Sais que t'ado...Re ça mais...Tais toi un...Peu...Ok !!

Sasuke : C'est à toi de te taiiiiiiIIIIIIIre !!!! Crétin pervers !!

Saï : Je tiens...PLUS !!! Je vais...JOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!!!!!!!!!

Et ce qui devait se passer se passa...

Saï tomba lourdement sur Sasuke.

Ils étaient tout les deux épuiser,ils hatelaient et essayaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle.

Saï : Tu...Regrette pas ?

Sasuke : Nan...C'était bien...

Saï : J'avais raison...

Sasuke : Mmh...?

Saï : T'es un trop bon coup !!

Et comme réponse,Saï reçut un bon coup de poingt de Sasuke.

Sasuke (yeux fermé) : PERVERS !!! C'était la première et la dernière fois !!

Saï (pense) : Quel dommage...

Sasuke : Je vais m'habiller.

Saï : Mmh. Moi aussi.

Quelques minutes passèrent.

Sasuke : Je vais aller me doucher.Ca me colle les cuisses...

Saï rigola de la remarque de Sasuke.

Sasuke : Baka ! Ne rit pas !!

Saï : T'es trop mignon !!

Sasuke : Hmmpf...

Saï : Dis...

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Saï : ...Tu peux me laisser t'embrasser.

Sasuke : Moui...

Ils s'embrassèrent pour la dernière fois sûrement.

Sasuke laissa Saï approfondir le baiser.

Et ils se quittèrent.

_Dans le salon :_

Naruto braillait toutes les peines du monde,Sakura arriva et lui demanda pourquoi il faisait temps de boucan.

Naruto (un peu rouge) : Heu !! Pour rien !! Tu sais,moi, je hurle tout le temps ma joie de vivre. "

Sakura : Oh que oui je le sais...Mais...

Naruto : Mais ???

Sakura : Tu me paraît bizarre...Tu veux m'en parler ? Tu as des problèmes ?

Naruto : Problèmes ? Bizarre ? Moi ? Nooooon !!!!!!!!

Sakura : ...? Mouais,admettons...

Elle lorgnia quand même sur les ramens instantannés de Naruto auxquels il n'avait pas toucher.

Sakura : 00 !! Tu ne manges pas tes ramens ???????

Naruto (un peu paniqué) : Hein ? Quoi ? Ramens ? Ah,si !! Je vais les manger !!!

Et c'est ce qu'il fit mais sans grande envie.

Sakura : C'est à cause d'une fille ?

Naruto : Mmh ??

Sakura : C'est à cause d'une fille que tu vas pas bien ?

Naruto : Mais je vais très bien !!!

Sakura : A d'autre...

Naruto (pense à Sasuke) : Euh...Non...C'est à cause de personne...C'est juste un coup de blues,ça va passer !!

Sakura : Mmh...

Naruto : Tu t'en fais pour moi ?! Ca veut dire quelque chose !!!

Sakura : ! Baka ! C'est normal que je me fasse du soucis ! Tu es le garçon le plus turbulant de Konoha et là je te retrouve aussi calme que Sasuke-kun ! Il y a de quoi ce poser des questions !

Naruto : Tant fais pas pour moi ! Je vais très bien !

Sakura : Si tu le dis...Dit moi,Naruto !

Naruto : Quoi ?

Sakura : Est-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Naruto (pense à Sasuke) : Euh...Non...Non ! Et toi toujours de Sasuke,non ?

Sakura : Bien sûr mais il ne s'interresse pas à moi... Je devrais abandonner,tu crois ?

Naruto : Je pense que oui.Depuis le temps,ses sentiments envers toi non pas tellement changer.

Sakura : Mmh...Mais avec toi,c'est tout à fait différent !! Il est devenu plus amicale avec toi ! En fait, je crois que tu as complétement changer Sasuke !!

Naruto (rouge) : Ha ! Tu...Tu crois ?!

Sakura : Mais oui ! Ne fais pas ton modeste !! Il a changer de comportement,du moins avec toi,mais c'est déja pas mal !

Naruto : Oui,c'est vrai, j'avoue que je suis fier de moi ! Arriver à transformer un bout de glaçon en quelque chose !

Sakura : Hey ! Ne dit pas du mal de Sasuke comme ça !! C'est vrai,il est un peu froid,mais ce n'est pas un glaçon !!

Naruto : Haha !! C'est comme ça entre rivaux !! Bon je te laisse !! Je dois aller faire des excuses à quelqu'un !! ;)

Sakura : Mmh...

_A l'étage :_

Sasuke sortait de douche,propre comme un sous-neuf.

Naruto : Sasuke !!!

Sasuke (se retourne) : Naruto ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a,encore...?

Naruto : Je te presente mes excuses !

Sasuke : ...?

Naruto : C'est vrai, j'ai pas été cool avec toi mais je vais changé ! Je peux changer les autres alors moi-même ça devrait pas être compliqué !

Sasuke : C'est bien pour toi...

Naruto : Sasuke...Je...Je t'aime et je veux devenir ton petit ami !!

Sasuke : ...Ecoute,Naruto,t'es mignon et vachement sympa quand tu veux mais...Je prefère qu'on reste bons amis...

Naruto (entend son coeur se briser) : Qu...Quoi ?

Sasuke : J'suis désolé...

Naruto : Je...Hum...J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Sasuke : Non,non...Mais je veux pas sortir avec toi...Tu es mon meilleur ami.L'amitié se transforme en l'amour mais l'amour rarement en amitié...Désolé.

Naruto : Je vois...Je suis pas assez bien pour toi...C'est vrai, j'ai un démon dans le ventre,en plus c'est celui qui à failli détruire Konoha, je comprend...

Sasuke : Naruto,c'est pas ça !! Naruto !! Attend !!!

Trop tard,notre petit renard était déja parti,les larmes aux yeux.

Naruto (murmure) : Sasuke...Tu ne voudras jamais de mes sentiments...? Pourtant,moi, je t'aime...Tellement...Je t'attendrais...Sasuke...

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	20. Baiser volé

_**Chapitre 20 : Baiser volé !**_

Le brun était encore surpris du geste de son ami et il s'apprétait à rentrer dans sa chambre quand...

Shikamaru : Sasuke ?

Sasuke (se retourne) : Hmm ? Oh ! Shikamaru !!

Shikamaru : Y'a Kakashi-sensei en bas...Y veut tous nous voir...Galère,encore une mission j'pari, j'susi crevé...

Le noiraud émit un petit rire.

Sasuke : Ok, j'arrive, juste le temps que je me change...

Shikamaru : Ok, j'transmetterai le message.

Sasuke : Mmh...

Sasuke entra dans sa chambre et Shikamaru rebroussa chemin.

_15 minutes plus tard,dans le salon :_

Sasuke arriva les mains dans les poches.

Kakashi : Et bien,tu as pris ton temps,Sasuke...

Sasuke : Hn...

Kakashi : Passons, j'ai deux choses à vous dire.La première c'est que Saï,ici présent,fera désormais parti de l'équipe 7.

Tous : Hein ????

Sasuke : Je ne comprend pas !! Normalement,les équipes sont formés par groupe de trois ! Pourquoi nous devrions nous le coltiner ? Nous sommes bien assez fort à trois ! De plus,Saï n'est qu'un pervers et il est hors de question qu'il en ait deux dans l'équipe !!

Kakashi (regarde Sasuke dans les yeux) : Allons,Sasuke, jusqu'a preuve du contraîre je suis ton senseï et c'est moi qui descide...

Sasuke (prend une mine agacé) : Et bah tiens...C'est toujours la même chose ! "Je suis ton senseï" et file coucher sale gosse !!

Kakashi : ...Sasuke...Tu es bien de mauvais poil aujourd'hui,tu viendras me voir.

Sasuke : C'est pas ça mais c'est juste qu'on a pas besoin d'un bouche-trou,on est une bonne équipe vous n'avez qu'a le confier à l'équipe de Shikamaru,c'est la plus nul des équipe !

Shikamaru : Hey !

Kakashi : SASUKE !! Cesse un peu ce ton insolent,veux-tu ! Tu ne vas pas bien,en temps normal,tu ne te ferais jamais réprimander...

Sasuke : Les temps on changer,senseï, j'en ait marre d'obeïr au doigt et à l'oeil, je veux m'imposer...

Kakashi : Ouais,tu en à assez fait aujourd'hui...Tu viendras me voir, j'ai à te parler...

Sasuke : Si c'est pour me passer un savon c'est non merci, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre vos sermons...

Kakashi : Non, je veux juste te parler...

Sasuke : Ok...Si vous l'dite...

Sakura : Et la deuxième chose,senseï...?

Kakashi : Y'a une petite mission mais c'est pas pour tout le monde...

Shikamaru : Heuresement, je m'aurais fait porter pâle...C'est trop galère les missions...

Kakashi : C'est une mission pour Temari,Kiba,Saï,Shino,Chôji et Tenten.

Temari : Et en quoi consiste la mission ?

Kakashi : Un groupe devra trouver des cristaux et en ramené un en gise d'échantillon et l'autre devra trouver une plante génératrice de chakra.

Tenten : Je vois,ça ne devrais pas être difficile.

Kakashi : Non,vous metterez,deux jours,trois maximum.Vu que c'est assez l'éloigner de l'auberge faites attention à ce qu'il n'y est pas de bléssés...

Temari : Oui.

Kakashi : Voilà,c'est tout...Ah ! Et vous partez dans deux jours.Je vous conseil déja de préparer quelques affaire.! Quant à toi,Sasuke,tu viens avec moi...

Sasuke : Hn...

Les six consernés partirèrent dans leurs chambres,les autres reprennaient leurs activités et Kakashi et Sasuke partirent dans la fôrêt.

_En route vers la forêt :_

Sasuke : Alors,qu'est ce que vous vouliez me dire...

Kakashi : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sasuke ? Ton attitude est suspecte...

Sasuke : Vous êtes ninja ou détective...

Kakashi : Sasuke...

Sasuke : Hmpf...Bah...En faite...C'est parce que j'ai...Coucher avec Saï alors je voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il dévoile tout alors...

Kakashi : Tu as...COUCHE avec Saï ???

Sasuke : Bah ouais mais ça ira pas plus loin mais j'ai la frousse que cette tête de con dévoile tout alors je ne voul...Vous m'écoutez,senseï ?

Kakashi (dans ses pensées) : Hein ? Quoi ? Oui,oui...Je t'écoute...

Sasuke : Ca ne va pas ?

Kakashi : Si...

Sasuke : Bon,c'est tout ?

Kakashi : Oui,tu peux y aller...

Sasuke : Au revoir,senseï...

Kakashi : Oui et s'il te plait...

Sasuke (se retourne) : Mmh ?

Kakashi (sourit sous son masque) : Ne me parle plus comme ça...

Sasuke (moue boudeuse) : Mmh...J'essayerais...

Sasuke se retourna et fit quelques pas quand Kakashi lui choppa la nuque,baissa son masque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Sasuke : Hnnn ?????!!!

Kakashi romput le baiser,remit son masque et disparut sans un mot.

Sasuke resta interdit un instant puis porta ses doigts à ses lèvres.

Il déglutit,reprit ses esprits,s'en alla.

Bien sûr,il se posa des questions et la plus évidente était l'eternelle "pourquoi ?"

Il rentra à l'auberge,fit un tour dans la cuisine puis pris un verre d'eau avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil.

Shikamaru parlait avec Naruto et Sakura.

Shikamaru (regarde Sasuke) : Un problème,Uchiha ?

Sasuke : Hein ? Euh...Non...

Sakura : Tu es sûr,tu es tout pâle !

Naruto : Il est tout le temps pâle...

Sakura : Tait toi,idiot !!!

Sasuke : Ca va !

Sakura : Je te jure ! Tu es plus pâle que d'habitude !

Sasuke : C'est que...Il s'est passé quelque chose avec le senseï...

Naruto,Sakura et Shikamaru : ...?

Sasuke : Il...Il m'a embrassé...

Sakura : KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ???!!!!

Naruto : HEIN ???????????

Shikamaru : ...Mmh...?

Naruto : Tu as vu le vrai visage de Kakashi-senseï ???????

Sakura : Il est comment ?????

Shikamaru (baille) : Aaaaaah...Je vais me coucher...

Sasuke : Bah,il est normal...

Naruto : Précise !! Normal ? Comment ? Comme nous ??

Sakura : Baka ! S'il te dit normal c'est qu'il est comme nous !!

Sasuke : Oui,comme nous.

Naruto : J'veus dire...Il t'a vraiment embrassé ?

Sakura : Quel senseï pervers...

Sasuke : C'est clair...Kami-sama...Qu'avons nous fait pour mériter un pareil senseï ?

Naruto : Je préfère encore Gai-senseï...

Sakura : Beuuuurk !!

Sasuke : ...Pour répondre à ta question,petite teigne,oui il m'a vraiment embrassé...

Sakura : Et...C'était un baiser langoureux ?

Sasuke : Non...Mais c'était quand même à pleine bouche...Je me demande pourquoi il a fait ça...

Sakura (pense) : Quel chance...

Naruto : Mmh...En fait,Sasuke !!

Sasuke : Mmh ?

Naruto : Pourquoi tu as dis,"deux pervers" dans l'équipe ?

Sasuke : Tch...Baka...J'ai dis ça à l'intention de Saï et de Kakashi-senseï !

Naruto : Ah ! Evidemment !

Sakura : Je sens que je ne vais pas le supporter ce "Saï" !

Naruto : Moi je le supporte à peine...

Sasuke : Moi, j'ai couché avec lui...

Sakura et Naruto : QUOIIIIIII ?????????!!!

Sasuke : Ca va ! C'était juste comme ça ! Ca va pas aller plus loin !

Sakura : Il est bon au lit ????

Naruto : Sakura-chan !!

Sasuke : ...Moui...

Naruto (fronce les sourcils) : Je m'en vais...

Sakura : Mmh ! Je vais voir Ino...

Sasuke : ...Naruto !

Naruto : Quoi ?

Sasuke : Je pourrais te parler ?

Naruto : Mmh...

Qu'est ce que Sasuke veut dire à Naruto ?

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	21. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

_**Chapitre 21 : Jalousie quand tu nous tiens !**_

Sasuke,accompagner du blondinnet,allèrent dans un endroit à l'ecart des regards.

Naruto : Bon qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Sasuke : Tu es jaloux.

Naruto : Hein ?

Sasuke (soupir) : Tu es jaloux de Saï.

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

Sasuke : Tu es jaloux car j'ai coucher avec lui.

Naruto : NON ! C'est pas vrai !

Sasuke (soupire) : Si tu le dis...

Naruto : ...

Sasuke : Tu m'aimes ?

Naruto : Evidemment...

Sasuke : Donc tu es jaloux.

Naruto : Un peu...

Sasuke : Je vois...

Naruto : Sasuke ! Cette discussion de sert à rien !

Sasuke : Je sais mais j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi !

Naruto : Mmh...Je te sers de bouche-trou si je comprend bien...

Sasuke : Mais non ! Tu es mon meilleur ami ! Et c'est normal qu'on passe du temps ensemble entre potes !

Naruto : Mais j'ai pas envie d'être "ton pote" ! Je veux être ton petit ami ! Tu me fais souffir en me demandant ça !

Sasuke : Je sais, je suis désolé...

Naruto : Je vais y aller...A plus...

Sasuke : Ouais...

_A midi :_

Sakura : Je vais préparer à manger !

Ino : Je vais chercher Sasuke !!!

Sakura : NON !! Hinata fais à manger !

Hinata : E...Euh...Oui !

Ino : Sasuke m'aimera !!!

Sakura : Tu rêves,pauvre truie !

Ino : Et toi avec ton large front tu ferais fuir un troupeau d'éléphant !

Sakura : Et toi madame la truie,c'est le plus beaux garçons !

Sasuke rentra dans la salle à manger et s'intalla à table.

Shikamaru : Je crois que vous ne pourrez pas aller le chercher,Sasuke...

Ino : On ne t'as pas demander ton avis !

Sakura : C'est vrai...

Shikamaru (soupir) : Ouais,ouais...Je peux m'assoir là,Sasuke ?

Sasuke (ouvre un oeil) : Mmh...Vis ta vie...

Shikamaru : Merci.

Le déjeuner se passa sans encombre à part le petit malaise entre Naruto et Sasuke qui n'échappa d'ailleurs pas à l'oeil perspicace de Shikamaru.

Tout en mangant,il décida qu'il irait parler à l'Uchiha.

_Après le déjeuner :_

Sasuke s'apprétait à quitter la salle quand il fut interpellé par Shikamaru.

Sasuke : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Shikamaru : Je voudrais te parler.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil mais ne dit pas un mot.

Il suiva l'autre brun en dehors de l'auberge en prennant le soin de garder un oeil sur lui.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitubes de Shikamaru de venir lui parlé et surtout de venir le chercher.

Shikamaru s'arrêta et se retourna vers son vis-à-vis brusquemment.

Shikamaru : Il se passe quelque chose entre Naruto et toi ?

Sasuke : Non.

Shikamaru : Si...J'ai remarqué le malaise entre vous.Vous sembliez bien vous entendre ces derniers temps.C'est quoi le problème ?

Sasuke : Rien...Depuis quand tu t'inquiete pour moi ?

Shikamaru : Depuis que tu es venu pleurer dans mes bras.

Sasuke : ...Hmpf...

Shikamaru : Alors ?

Sasuke (soupir) : Ok.En fait,Naruto est amoureux de moi mais pas moi alors il l'a mal prit et voilà.

Shikamaru : Bah...Il se trouvera bien quelqu'un d'autre.

Sasuke : Ouais ben pour l'instant il est persuadé qu'on finira ensembles et qu'on coulera des jours heureux jusqu'a la fin de nos jours.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rires.

Shikamaru : Sérieux ?

Sasuke : J'te jure !

Shikamaru : J'ai jamais vu Naruto sous cet angle ! Ca doit faire bizarre !

Sasuke : Ouais...

Shikamaru : Donc tu as refusé de sortir avec lui.

Sasuke : Mmh...

Shikamaru : Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Je...Je suis pas sûr de l'aimer comme il m'aime et puis...Si j'aurais dis oui, j'aurais perdu notre amitié et notre rivalité et j'ai pas trop envie...

Shikamaru : De perdre ces liens ?

Sasuke : Oui.Et puis,l'amitié se transforme en amour mais l'amour rarement en amitié...Pas vrai...?

Shikamaru : Ouais...

Sasuke : Et toi ?! Tu vise quelqu'un ?

Shikamaru : Euh...Non...Pas vraiment...Tu sais...Les filles c'est trop galère...On sait jamais se qu'elles veulent et se qu'elles pensent alors...

Sasuke : T'inquiete, j'suis sûr qu'elle est quelque part mais tu l'as vois pas ! Ca viendra ! ;)

Shikamaru : Ouais si tu le dis...

Sasuke : Mais si...Sakura t'intéresse pas ?

Shikamaru : Non.

Sasuke : Hinata ?

Shikamaru : Non.

Sasuke : Temari ?

Shikamaru : Non.

Sasuke : Tenten ?

Shikamaru : Non.

Sasuke : Ino ?

Shikamaru : ...Non...

Sasuke : Mmh...Sûr ?

Shikamaru : Oui...Oui...

Sasuke : Mouais si tu le dis..Hey ! Mais attend ! T'es peut-être gay !

Shikamaru : Ca m'étonnerai !

Sasuke : On essaye ?

Shikamaru : ...?

Sasuke : On s'embrasse ?

Shikamaru : Heu...

Sasuke : On pourra pas savoir si tu embrasse pas un mec.

Shikamaru (soupir) : Bon...Ok...

Sasuke s'approcha du noiraud et préssa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour demander le passage qu'il autorisa aussitôt.

Après quelques minutes,Sasuke romput le baiser.

Sasuke : Alors t'a ressentis quoi ?

Shikamaru : Rien.

Sasuke : T'es pas gay...

Shikamaru : Ouais et j'suis pas encore casé non plus...

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

Shikamaru : Et au sujet de Naruto...

Sasuke : On peut arrêté dans parler.

Shikamaru : Ouais mais qui te dit que ça durera pas toute la vie.

Sasuke : Tu m'as bien regarder ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une femme au foyer avec 4 gosses sous le bras marié avec un bon à rien ?

Shikamaru (regarde Sasuke de bas en haut) : Euh...Non.

Sasuke : Bon ! Quant à toi ! J'suis sûr qu'elle est là à t'attendre !

Shikamaru : Ouais, j'espère ! Je veux pas finir ma vie tout seul !

Sasuke : Ouais,on sait ! Tu veux être marié à une femme ni trop belle ni trop laide,tu veux avoir 2 gosses,d'abord une fille pour un garçon...Etc...

Shikamaru : Ouais...C'est ça la vie que je veux...

Sasuke : Tu vas l'avoir cette vie ! L'espoir fait vivre ! Souviens t'en ! ;) Bon,moi j'y vais !

Shikamaru : Ok ! A plus !

Chaqu'un parit de son côté.

Sasuke rentrait dans l'auberge quand...

Naruto lui choppa la bras.

Sasuke : Hey !

Naruto : Tu sors avec lui ?

Sasuke : T'es fou ! Lache moi !

Naruto : Tu l'as embrassé ! Je t'ai vu !

Sasuke : Et alors ! On sort pas ensemble pour la énième fois.

Naruto : Mais ! Mais même ! Et t'as pas répondu à ma question !

Sasuke : Non, je sors pas avec lui ! Je l'ai embrassé parce qu'on voulait savoir s'il était gay ou pas.Et puis j'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

Naruto : Conclusion...

Sasuke : Non,il est pas gay.C'est fou comme tu peux être jaloux...

Naruto : Je vais pas te répéter pourquoi !

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	22. Parce que je t'aime

_**Chapitre 22 : Parce que je t'aime !**_

Sasuke : Oui, je sais c'est parce que tu m'aimes.

Naruto : Mais évidemment,pour M.Freeze c'est trop compliqué alors il ne veut pas s'engager !

Sasuke : C'est pas ça mais là, je suis paumé dans mes sentiments ! Laisse moi le temps de faire le tri.

Naruto : J'ai une vague sensation que la réponse va être la même...

Sasuke : Tu peux pas savoir.

Naruto : Je sais mais je le sens comme ça...

Sasuke : Tu t'interresse à quelqu'un à part moi ?

Naruto : Non.

Sasuke : Même Sakura.

Naruto : Oui.

Sasuke : Tu vas rester là à m'attendre toute ta vie !

Naruto : Si...Parce que je t'aime.

Sasuke : Mais si on finira pas ensemble.

Naruto : On finira ensemble.

Sasuke : T'es lourd...

Naruto : Moi aussi je t'aime ! Aller ! A plus !

Le blond déposa un baiser sur la joue de son interlocuteur qui fit non de la tête.

Vraiment trop imprévisible.

Ledit brun monta les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

_Dans la chambre de Temari :_

Les cinqs filles étaient toutes assisent par terre.

Elles parlaient de leurs amoureux respectifs.

Sakura : Alors Tenten ! Tu vise quelqu'un ?

Ino : Neji je parie.

Le rouge ne jouait pas en la faveur de la jeune fille.

Ino : Gagner !!!

Tenten : Roo ! Ca va !! Mais regarder-le de plus prèt ! Neji est trop craquant !!

Ino : Ca se voit que tu ne regarde pas Shik..Euh...Sasuke-kun ! '

Sakura : Haaa...Alors ça...Shikamaru maintenant...!

Ino : Bah...Il est peut-être fainéant mais il est mignon !

Temari : Et toi,Hinata ?!

Hinata : Je vous l'ai déja dit !

Sakura : Ah oui,c'est Naruto !

Hinata : ...Oui...

Ino : Non ?

Hinata : Si ! Si...

Tenten : Je ne te crois pas !

Hinata : Bon,d'accord...J'aimerais bien que Gaara me remarque...

Tenten,Sakura et Ino : Le Kazekage ?

Temari : Mon frère ?

Hinata : Oui...

Ino : Et toi Temari !!!

Temari : Itachi Uchiha...!

Les quatres filles frémirent à l'entente de ce nom.

Temari : Bah quoi ! C'est peut-être un assassin mais il est mignon !

Ino : Si tu le dit...Et toi Sakura.

Sakura : Sasuke mais j'aime bien Lee aussi.J'avoue que je me suis complétement tromper sur son compte.

Ino : Je ne pas dit non plus que je rénonçais à Sasuke !

Sakura : Moi non plus !

Tenten : Au point où vous en êtes...Vous feriez mieux d'abondonner ! Il ne s'interresse pas à vous.

Ino : T'as pas tort.

Sakura : Il n'en a rien à faire de nous...

Ino : Je ne le comprend pas...

Tenten Ce sont les garçons,trop compliqué à cernés !

Temari : Ouais...Et comment vous le trouvez,ce Saï...?

Sakura : Débile,pervers,sans cervelle,crétin du niveau de Naruto...

Ino : Mais assez craquant malgré tout,fort,il ressemble à Sasuke-kun mais il est chiant...

Tenten : Humour qui s'appelle désirer,lâche,sans aucun intêret...

Hinata : Mystérieux,sans aucune émotions et sentiments,casse-pied et bizarre...

Temari : Je vois...

Tenten : Non mais sérieusement ! Ce type se tape même pas l'incruste !

Sakura : C'est vrai ça ! Et en plus il viens squatter dans l'équipe 7 sans demander son reste !

Ino : Je suis d'accord ! De plus,on ne sait pratiquement rien de lui et il arrive comme une fleur !

Hinata : C'est vrai...Il ne nous à pas dit ce qu'il venait faire dans l'auberge alors qu'il n'y était pas invité.

Temari : Et en plus en pleine nuit...

Et elles continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien.

_Du coté des garçons _

Ils parlaient aussi de Saï.

Décidément,il était au centre des discussions.

Naruto : Il est vraiment pas possibel ce gars là !

Neji : Je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais c'est vrai qu'il a l'air pas très net.

Lee : Sans compter qu'il ne nous dit rien sur lui.

Kiba : Ca ce trouve c'est un espion de L'Akatsuki !

Sasuke : C'est vrai,il se planque plutôt bien derrière ses faux sourires.Et moi comme un imbécile, je couche avec lui...Kami-sama...

Kankuro : C'est vrai sur ce coup,t'a pas été très futé...

Sasuke : Merci beaucoup de ton soutien,ça fais toujours plaisir...!

Kankuro : A ton service.

Naruto : C'est vrai,il est bizarre ce type ! Il fait sans arrêt des allusions perverses.Raah ! Ca me dépasse !

Kiba : Et il cherche des noises à tout le monde,pas vrai Naruto !

Naruto : Ouais ! il peut pas rester dans son coin ! On l'a pas inviter !

Neji : C'est vrai.

Lee : Je me demande ce qu'il nous cache.

Kankuro : Il ne faut pas baisser notre garde ! On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable !

Sasuke : C'est vrai.

Kiba : Et on sait même pas d'où il vient.Il dit qu'il vient de Konoha mais je ne l'ai JAMAIS vu...Les mecs comme ça, je peux pas les encadrer !

Naruto : C'est vrai et puis quand on y pense,on l'a jamais vu à l'oeuvre.

Shikamaru : Toc,toc, je peux entrer ?

Sasuke : Ouais !

Shikamaru : Vous parliez de quoi ou de qui ?

Naruto : Saï,le ninja pervers !

Shikamaru : Ah,ok.

Neji : Et on se demandaient quel genre de techniques il employait.

Shikamaru : Je sais pas mais je sais qu'il peint.

Naruto : Il peint ?

Shikamaru : Ouais, je l'ai vu dehors tout à l'heure.Avec tout le matos.

Lee : Je vois...De la peinture...C'est pas courant,ça !

Neji : Non pas du tout.

Naruto : Pourtant,il a bien le bandeau de Konoha malgré le fait qu'on ne l'ai jamais vu...

Sasuke : Il a peut-être tué quelqu'un de Konoha et il a prit son bandeau,mais c'est un peu gros...

Shikamaru : Et c'est pas seulement un ninja de Konoha ! C'est un ANBU de Konoha.

Lee : Je sais bien que les ANBUS doivent gardés leurs indentits sécrètes mais on en auraient entendus parler,non ?

Neji : Pas forcément...Je ne pense pas que L'Hokage est le droit de divulgués leurs noms comme ça...

Kankuro : Et comment tu sais ça,Shikamaru ?

Shikamaru : C'est lui qu'il ne l'a dit.

Naruto : Il est stupide,il sait bien que les ANBUS n'ont pas le droit !

Sasuke : C'est son problème ! Mais c'est bizarre.

Shikamaru : Il l'a sûrment dit parce qu'il a confiance en nous.

Neji : Ouais.

Naruto : Il fait bien de nous faire confiance car,moi,Uzumaki Naruto-sama,futur Hokage,ne dira rien même sous la torture.

Kiba se jeta sur Naruto pour lui faire des chatouilles.

Kiba : Dit tout ce que tu sais,sinon je continu !!

Naruto : Aahaah !! L'est ANBU ! Saï !! C'est un ANBU ! Ahaha !! Arrête !! Ahahaha !!

Kiba : Mmh...Pas très convicant le futur Hokage.

Naruto : Rooh ! Ca va !!

Saï ne se préoccupait pas des paroles méprisantes qui trainer dans son dos.

Non,il exerçait sa seule passion, juste en écoutant se que les oiseaux,eux,disaient.

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	23. La mission de Saï

_**Chapitre 23 : La mission de Saï !**_

Les filles et les garçons avaient enfin arrêter de cancaner dans le dos de Saï au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier même s'il ne se doutait de rien.

La fin de l'après midi approchait et quelqu'un de nos héros avait profiter de la chaleur et de la douceur du vent du soir pour aller s'entraîner.

Temari et les cinqs autres préparaient quelques affaires pour la mission et aussi pour tuer le temps.

Saï était toujours plonger dans son dessin et ne se doutait même pas que quelqu'un approché.

Ce quelqu'un était bien sûr notre cher petit Naruto.

_Dehors :_

Naruto : Hey !?

Saï (se retourne) : Quoi ?

Naruto : C'est vrai que t'as couché avec Sasuke.

Saï (retourne à son dessin) : S'il le dit c'est que c'est vrai,non ?

Naruto : ...Tu fais quoi ?

Saï : Je dessine.

Naruto (regarde) : Aaah ! Tu dessine bien !

Saï : Merci.

Naruto : Il est bon ?

Saï : Mmh ?

Naruto (rougis) : Enfin...Euh...

Saï (sourit) : Sasuke ?

Naruto (pivoine) : Moui...é/////è

Saï : J'aimerais te le dire mais c'est moi qui l'ai pris.Je te dirais ça quand on recouchera ensemble ! ;)

Naruto : èé.C'était la première et la dernière fois si tu veux mon avis.

Saï : Je ne te l'ai pas demander.

Naruto : èé.Tu m'enerve...

Saï : C'est parce que je te contredis.Tu n'aime pas avoir tort.C'est courant ce genre de caractère.

Naruto : Non !! C'est pas vrai ! C'est juste que...

Saï : Ne te cherche pas d'excuses.Assume...Mister frustré...

Naruto : Aaaaarg !! J'enrage !! Je vais te tuer !!!

Saï : Je n'ai rien fais ! Je dis juste la vér...

Naruto : SI ! T'as fais quelque chose ! T'as osé poser un doigt sur mon mec ! Et pis t'as couché avec lui aussi !

Saï : Ce n'est pas "ton mec" sinon il m'aurait informer.D'un autre côté, je comprend pourquoi il ne veut pas de toi.

Naruto : Ah ouais ! Et pourquoi ! Dis moi,ça m'interresse !

Saï : T'es pénible,bête,tu déteste avoir tort,t'es jaloux et possessif.Et surtout,t'es chiant.

Naruto (prend Saï par le col) : Hey ! Teme ! T'as intêret à te la bouclé si tu veux pas que j'te péte ta gueule d'amour,mon ange.

Saï (sourit) : Ca marche pour toi mais pas pour moi.Tu vois tu te met encore en colère parce que j'ai raison.

Naruto : Teme !!! Tu t'y crois un peu trop ! T'es trop sûr de toi,saleté !

Naruto allait le frapper quand Kakashi-senseï fit son apparition.

Kakashi : Yo ! Naruto,c'est comme ça qu'on accueille son nouveau cooéquipier ?

Naruto (lache) : Pff...

Kakashi : C'est quoi le problème...

Naruto : Ri...

Saï : Il est juste jaloux parce que j'ai couché avec la personne qu'il aime.

Naruto : ...

Kakashi : ...Je vois...Pas la peine dans faire tout un plat...

Naruto : Ca,c'est vous qui l'dites...!

Kakashi : Mmh ?

Naruto : Nan,rien,laissez tomber...J'me casse.

Le blondinet passa à côté de Saï en lui lançant un regard meurtrier sans prenoncer le moindre mot.

Saï : Désolé,senseï.

Kakashi : Y'a pas de mal.Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

Saï hocha la tête positivement.

Kakashi : Viens avec moi.On va en parler.

Saï : Bien...

_Dans l'auberge :_

Naruto se dirigeait vers la chambre de Sakura.

Il était encore sous l'emprise de la colère.

Decidémment,il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer,ce Saï.

Effectivement,pour Naruto,Saï cherchait des noises à tout le monde et ça n'aller pas plus loin.

Il allait chez Sakura pour lui demander des conseils.

Naruto toqua à la sorte et attendit la voix de Sakura.

Cette dernière s'éleva enfin.

Le blond entra la tête la première.

Naruto : Je ne te dérange pas.

Sakura : Non,qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Assis toi.

L'ange blond s'executa.

Naruto : Comment est-ce que tu réagirais si la personne que tu aime couche avec ta presque pire ennemie ?

Sakura : Mmh...En y réfléchissant bien...Je crois que j'irais lui tordre le cou dans son sommeil !

Cette remarque réussi à arracher un sourire à Naruto.

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Naruto (regard de cocker) : A ton avis...

Sakura : Ah...Ok...Mais c'est qui cette personne ?

Naruto (déglutit) : C'est...

Sakura : Mmh !!!!

Naruto : Sa...

Sakura : Sa...!!!

Naruto (soupir) : Sasuke...

Sakura : Sasuke !...SASUKE ??????

Naruto hocha la tête.

Sakura : Tu...Tu es...

Naruto (re-soupir) : Gay et amoureux de Sasuke...Je sais.

Sakura : ...Tch...Encore un rival...

Naruto (sourit) : Mmh...Ouais ! Pas de chance !

Sakura : En plus de ça...Il m'ignore complétement...

Naruto (sourire géné) : Tu dois pas être son genre de femme ! "

Sakura (sourit malicieux) : Mmh...Et toi son genre d'homme !

Naruto : Héhé...C'est vrai...!

Les deux amis parlèrent gaiment.

Saï,de son côté,l'ambiance était on ne peut plus tendue.

_Dehors,sur le toit :_

Kakashi : Aller...Raconte !

Saï : En fait...Je crois...Non...Je suis sûr que Naruto est amoureux de Sasuke...

Kakashi : ...

Saï : Et comme j'ai couché avec lui,ça à rendu Naruto furax.

Kakashi : ...

Saï : Je veux pas paraître indiscret mais c'est vrai que vous avez embrassé Sasuke-kun ?

Kakashi (soupir) : ...Oui...

Saï : Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui regrette son geste.

Kakashi : Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un senseï embrasse son élève mais non je ne regrette pas pour être franc.C'est juste que...

Saï : Oui ?

Kakashi : Ca m'embête un peu...

Saï : Quoi donc ?

Kakashi : Le fait que Naruto soit amoureux de lui.

Saï (léve un sourcil) : Pourquoi ?...Attendez ! Ne me dites pas que vous...

Kakashi : Et si...J'ai bel et bien un faible pour mon élève.

Saï : Je vois...Je ne connais rien des relations humaine mais je pense que ça soit être compliqué...

Kakashi : Très...J'espère que tu ne seras pas dans la même galère que moi un de ces jours...!

Saï : Mmh...

Kakashi : Merci de m'avoir informer,Saï...Je reconnais bien là le talent de nos ANBUS...!

Saï : Merci du compliment,Kakashi-senseï.

Kakashi : Et si tu pouvais surveiller Naruto et Sasuke...Ca m'arrangerais !

Saï : J'en prend note...Ne vous faites aucuns soucis,senseï...

Kakashi : Merci.Sur ce !

Saï : Bonne fin de journée,senseï.

Kakashi : A toi aussi.

Le Juunin s'eclipsa.

Les surveiller,tel était la mission de Saï.

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	24. Une nuit mouvementée

_**Chapitre 24 : Une nuit mouvementée !**_

La nuit arriva.

Nos héros partirent se couchés sans pour autant trouver le sommeil.

Effectivement,certains pensaient qu'ils étaient atteint d'insomnie,d'autres à cause de leurs cauchemards répétitifs.

Evidement,le sommeil allait se faire sentir sur leurs paupières d'un moment à l'autre.

Mais,bien sûr,ce n'était evidement pas de cas de notre blondinet préférer !

Non,lui,préférait remuer dans tous les sens,faisant grincé le lit qui n'allait sûrment plus vouloir porter quelqu'un une nuit de plus.

Gaara,dans son coin,roulait des yeux sous la torture des "bing","crak",etc...

"Kami-sama",pensait t-il,pourquoi avait il hériter d'un colocataire comme l'Uzumaki ?

Cette question allait sûrement rester sans l'ombre d'une réponse.

Il n'osait même pas prenoncer un mot sous peine d'étrangler le blond pour **ENFIN** faire cesser ces couinemments.

Ignorer...C'est tout ce qu'il devait faire...

Mais comment ignoner ce tapage nocturne ?

Vous avez la réponse ?

Oui ?

Dans ce cas,merci de donner cette réponse à Gaara avant qu'il ne commette un meurtre ! XD

Non ?

Aller en enfer ! X)

Il n'en pouvait plus !

Plutôt sauter de la fenêtre et mourir ainci plutôt que de supporter les "bang","crak","boum" incessant.

Ou alors,baillonner le blond et le jeter dans la fausse aux lions ?!

N'est-ce pas une bonne idée ?

Bien sûr que si mais si Naruto meurt plus de Sasunaru et ça serait triste !

Réfléchissons à un plan...

Humm...Le faire dormir dans une autre chambre et tout seul !

Bonne idée,essayons ! Kuku...XD

Le rouquin se léva mais,à peine arriver au pied du lit de son ami,qu'il le voyait dormir comme une souche.

Mais le problème c'est qu'il commençait depuis quelques jours à parler en dormant.

Le rouquin roula encore une fois des yeux sous son désespoir,retourna à sa place initial et soupira.

Cette nuit allait être longue.

Dans le monologue de Naruto,il parlait de Sasuke,qu'il casserait la figure de Saï et j'en passe.

Marre...Il en avait marre.

Le plus drôle c'est que Naruto prenait son oreiller pour la tronche de Saï donc imaginer la scène ! XD

Pauvre oreiller...Une minute de silence...!

Après cette minute sans importance,Naruto avait commencer à hurler injure sur injure.

Vivement le matin,pensait Gaara.

Dès la première heure,hop,debout !

Plutôt mourir étouffer par son propre sable que d'écouter le blond crier contre on ne sait qu'elle personne ! La pauvre...

Mais pour l'instant,essayons de dormir.

Et voilà que Naruto ronflait !

Gaara ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermer deux secondes plus tôt pour ensuite les rouler une troixième fois.

Il allait le tuer !

C'était innévitable !

Ses yeux lancaient des éclairs.

Il s'approcha de Naruto à pas de loup.

Il se placa devant son lit.

Leva sa main...Et...

Arrêter de retenir votre souffle vous allez vous étouffez ! XD

Ahem...Donc...Et !!

Mais arrêtez vous dis-je !

...Et...

Il la rebaissa...

Inutile de gacher du chakra pour cette pauvre chose complétement débile,pensait-il !

Effectivement,qui le ferait,hein ?

Surtout si c'est pour le tuer ! XD

Bref...Laissons notre ami le cancre à son délire...! (by Kakashi-senseï !! ptdr ! XD)

Certe,Gaara ne dormait pas mais il aurait bien voulu profiter de cette nuit pour pouvoir se reposer.

Mais avec Naruto Uzumaki,l'affaire était déclarer impossible.

De plus,les minutes semblait jouer des sales tours à Gaara.

Apparamment,les secondes voulait rester plus longtemps juste histoire d'ennerver le pauvre Gaara,déja les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Il pestait contre Naruto qui était en train de ronfler et de parler en dormant,se foutant du calvair que vivait Gaara.

Trop s'en était trop !

Gaara se leva, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil haineux au blond et sortit de la chambre pour aller dehors et profiter du calme de la nuit.

_Dehors :_

Plus de ronflement,plus de blablatage,plus de couinement,plus rien...

Juste du calme.

Gaara soupira d'apaisement mais il entendit un craquement.

Il posa prudemment sa main sur sa jarre lorsqu'un autre craquement se fit entendre.

Gaara : Qui est là ?

... : C'est Sasuke...

Gaara : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il est tard...!

Sasuke (s'assoit) : Mmh, je sais mais j'ai pas envie de dormir.

Gaara : Mmh...

Sasuke : Et toi,qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Gaara (soupir) : C'est à cause de Naruto.

Sasuke : Hein ?

Gaara : Il m'empêche de fermer l'oeil...

Sasuke : ...?

Gaara : En clair,il parle,hurler,ronfle et remue jusqu'a faire grincer son lit...

Sasuke pouffa de rire.

Gaara soupira.

Sasuke : Sérieux ? Punaise, j'aurai pas cru ça de Naruto même si c'est tout à fait possible de sa part.

Gaara : Je ne dors plus dans la même chambre que lui.

Sasuke : Ouais, je te comprend.Je crois que je l'aurait déja étrangler !

Garra : Je n'étais pas loin,tu sais...

Sasuke (regarde les étoiles) : Ah,ce Naruto...Il m'étonnera toujours...

Gaara (regarde Sasuke) : Il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

Le brun ferma ses yeux et fit "non" de la tête.

Gaara : Mmh...C'est dommage.Je trouve que vous allez plutôt bien ensemble.

Sasuke baissa la tête et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Heureusement qu'il fait nuit,pensait-il.

Sasuke : C'est juste mon meilleur ami.

Gaara : Si tu le dis...

Sasuke : Tss...Et lui ne semble pas lâcher l'affaire !

Gaara : ...?

Sasuke : Il veut sortir avec moi et je lui ai dis "non".

Gaara : Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Sasuke : Non ! Enfin...Je suis pas sûr de mes sentiments.

Gaara : Alors,il faudra que Naruto fasse preuve de patience à ton égard.Si tu n'es pas prèt,tu n'y peux rien et lui non plus.

Sasuke : La patience n'est pas son fort.Au bout d'un moment,il va en avoir marre de m'attendre.

Gaara : ...Peut-être mais c'est un risque à prendre.Et puis le jeu en vaut la chandelle...!

Le rouquin avait dit ces mots en regardant le brun.

Ce dernier rougissait et une tomate,à côté de lui parraissait bien pâle.

Elle avait sûrment du voir le rouge aux joues du brun pour être ainci.

Gaara : Ceci dit...C'est vrai qu'il peut en avoir marre de jouer à ce jeu là...Il faut que tu te descide car il pourrait bien t'achapper lorsque tu seras sûr de tes sentiments...Naruto est gentil et je suis sûr que quand il dit qu'il t'aime c'est vraiment sincère.

Sasuke : ...Ouais...

Gaara : Je suis sûr aussi que tu n'a pas envie de le faire souffir.

Sasuke : Bien sûr que non ! Je l'aime trop pour pouvoir juste penser à lui faire ça !

Gaara : C'est un premier pas.Si tu continu comme ça,tu vas vite être en couple avec lui.

Sasuke : En fait...Je suis pas sûr de vouloir ça...

Gaara : Ah bon ?

Sasuke : Oui...

Gaara : Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Sasuke : Non...

Gaara : Tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ?

Sasuke : Non.

Gaara : Alors quoi ?

Sasuke : Je n'ai pas envie de perdre notre amitié.

"Pas envie de perdre notre amitié".

Ce sont ses mots.

Comment va réagir Naruto face à cette annonce ?

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	25. Choc partie1

_**Chapitre 25 : Choc ! (Partie 1)**_

Gaara : ...Mais...

Sasuke : Mmh ?

Gaara : Naruto ne veut pas ça...Tu le sais.

Sasuke : Mmh...

Gaara : Il ne voudras jamais de ton amitié maintenant qu'il connait la nature de ses sentiments envers toi.

Sasuke : Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire !!? Je peux pas faire semblant de l'aimer !

Gaara : Ne t'inquiete pas...Pour le moment,tu n'es pas amoureux de lui.Mais avec le temps...Tu veux mon avis ?

Sasuke : Dis...

Gaara : Je suis sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre vous allez finir ensemble et que la fin de votre vie vous serez encore ensemble.Entre vous,c'est pour la vie ! Ca ce voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.Et si ça se produit...Et bien...T'as intêret à prendre soin de lui.Sinon tu le regretteras !

Sasuke : Ouais...SI,ça ce produit comme tu dis.Et on en ait pas encore là...

Gaara : Ca va venir.C'est parce qu'on est jeune ! On ne sait pas trop comment marche l'amour.

Sasuke : C'est sûrment ça...

Gaara : Si tu n'ai pas sûr avec Naruto,sort avec quelqu'un d'autre.Je suis sûr que ça va faire une sorte de déclic dans ta tête.

Sasuke : Tu es au courant ?

Gaara : De quoi ? Désolé, je ne m'interresse pas vraiment aux commerages.

Sasuke : Kakashi-senseï m'a embrassé.

Gaara : C'est vrai ?

Sasuke : Oui !

Gaara : Mmh...Kakashi,le voleur de baiser !

Sasuke : Arrête ! C'est pas drôle !

Gaara : Moui et ?

Sasuke : Ben...Je veux pas qu'il tombe amoureux de moi...

Gaara : Dans ce cas,réagis vite,plus le temps passera plus il s'entichera de toi ! Il faut que tu lui parle.

Sasuke : Parler,parler...Facile à dire ! Mais pour lui dire quoi,hein ? "Kakashi-senseï, j'veux pas de vous pour telle ou telle raisons ?"

Gaara : Oui.

Sasuke (soupir) : ...

Gaara (soupir) : Bon, je vais me coucher...Naruto se sera bien calmer.

Sasuke : Ouais...Bonne nuit.

Gaara : A toi,aussi.

Le shinobi roux se leva et s'en alla.

Le brun le regarda partir et leva les yeux au ciel.

Ce dernier était plutôt clair cette nuit,les étoiles l'éclairaient et la lune faisait briller la peau pâle du jeune homme et la petite brise balayait ses cheveux ébènes.(bave...Oups ! Le clavier ! XD)

... : Il fait très beau ce soir...

Sasuke sursauta,pris un kunaï et se retourna en pointant le drad,prés à se jeter sur le moindre ennemi.

... : Hey ! Calmos ! C'est moi ! Kakashi.

Sasuke baissa l'objet et le rengea puis lui présenta ses plates excuses.

Kakashi : C'est rien mais ne me prend pas pour un boeuf la prochaine fois !

Sasuke (baissa la tête) : Ouais...

Kakashi : Je peux m'assoir ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules et murmura un "faites votre vie".

Le senseï s'excuta,s'asseyant à côté du brun.

Kakashi : Alors...Ca va ?

Sasuke : Mouais...Et vous ?

Kakashi : La forme ! Mais dis moi...Qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure-ci ?

Sasuke : Pas sommeil...Et vous alors !

Kakashi : Moi ?! Et bien je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil moi non plus alors...

Sasuke : Vous venez squatter ici...

Kakashi : Moui...!

Sasuke (déglutit) : Et...Concernant...Ce...Bai...Baiser...

Kakashi (baisse la tête) : Je suis désolé,oublie ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Sasuke : Ca,c'est la phrase basique...Mais je veux une explication pas des excuses...!

Kakashi : Une explication...Hum...Et bien...Tes lévres étaient si tentantes alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'embrasser.

Sasuke (sourit) : Pff...N'importe quoi...

Kakashi : Mais si ! Et bizarrement,elles sont encore plus tentantes ce soir...

Le brun tourna la tête vivement et écarquilla les yeux vers son interloquteur puis il déglutit.

Sasuke : Senseï !!! Je ne veux pas qu'il y est de malentendu !! Vous ne m'interressez pas !

Kakashi : Ah...C'est bête parce que moi c'est tout le contraire.

Le juunin se rapprocha du brun.

Sasuke : Ga...Garder vos distances !

Kakashi (baisse son masque) : Je n'ai jamais mangé personne,tu sais...!

Sasuke : Senseï...

Ledit senseï ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter un autre mot.

Ses lèvres étaient déja poser sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

Ce baiser fut tendre et chaleureux.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait,Sasuke se laissa aller à ce contact.

Le baiser romput,il se retrouva dans les bras de Kakashi.

Sasuke (murmure) : Senseï...

Kakashi (remet son masque) : Chut...A présent,c'est Kakashi...

Sasuke ronronna sous les caresses de l'homme qui sera peut-être son amant.

Kakashi : Je t'aime Sasuke...

Le dit Sasuke sursauta et se blottit encore plus dans les bras du juunin.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Sasuke s'endormit.

Kakashi le porta jusqu'a sa chambre et comme au revoir il lui caressa ses cheveux.

Il quitta la pièce et s'eclipsa dans la pénombre de la nuit.

_Le lendemain,9h00 :_

Gaara s'éveillait.

Il avait finalement pu se reposer un peu.

Naruto aussi ouvrait les yeux.

Il s'étirait de tout son long en beuglant un "j'ai bien dormi" qui fit bougonner le rouquin.(Trop kawaiiiii !! X))

A 10h30,tout le monde était levé...

Comment ça,tout le monde ?!?!

Non ! Pas tout le monde !

Sasuke roupillait comme une marmotte.(J'allais dire bellette mais j'osais pas ! XD)

Pourtant,il n'avait rien fait la veille !

Pas de spoooort !! (Nan,mais quelle perverse !! XD)

A part rester debout jusqu'a 23h00 du soir...

Un coup de barre,ça arrive...

Mais pas pour Sasuke me direz-vous !

Bah oui mais c'est comme ça !

Bref...11 heure arrivait.

Kiba se porta volontaire poour aller réveiller notre pitite marmotte ! (J'ai pas pu résister !! )

Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit doucement.

Et oui,sur ce coup là Kiba n'avait pas fait son sald,il n'avait pas ouvert la porte en hurlant un "c'est l'heeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuureeeeeeee" à rendre sourd !

Il pénétra dans la pièce et ferma la porte.

Une méche brune était tombée en travers du visage pâle du BBT.(Beau brun ténébreux ! XD)

Kiba la déplaça sur le côté et il le remua un peu.

Kiba : Hey...Debout toi...!

Sasuke : Mmmmh...Nyyyon...

Le brun se retourna sur le ventre,la tête dans l'oreiller.

Kiba : Il est bientôt 11h00,Sasuke,faut que tu te lève !

Sasuke céda.

Il pesta contre Kiba de l'avoir réveiller en plein rêve.

Ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens. (Kyyaaa ! Trop kawaiiii !!)

Kiba : Prend une douche et rejoind nous au salon ! Y'a Kakashi-senseï.

A l'entente de ce prénom,Sasuke baissa la tête,le rouge aux joues.

Kiba le remarque et demanda ce qu'il y avait.

Sasuke hocha la tête négativement.

Le brun ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment le voir.

Plongé ses yeux noirs dan ceux de son senseï...

Il demanda à Kiba de partir et lui dit qu'ils les rejoindraient.

Il ferma la porte au nez du maître chien et s'adossa contre la porte.

Il tenait son visage entre ses mains.

"Je t'aime",il avait dit ces mots,à lui...

Pourquoi...Pourquoi l'aimait-il ?

Il ne pouvait pas aimer Iruka-senseï ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il avait déja assez à faire avec la petite tête blonde et ses furies aux mille couleurs !

Il sentait que le ciel aller lui tombé sur la tête dans pas longtemps.

Avait-il était maudis par tout les dieux de la terre ?

Il n'en savait rein mais c'était une évidence.

_La suite au prochain chap ! _

**Une mauvaise nouvelle va s'abattre sur nos héros et plus précisement sur l'un de nos héros.**

**Que va t-il arriver à Sasuke ?**


	26. Choc partie2

_**Chapitre 26 : Choc ! (Partie 2)**_

Après la douche,Sasuke descendit les escaliers d'un pas morne et les mains dans les poches comme à son habitude.

Il arriva dans le salon,évitant de croiser le regard de Kakashi puis alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil.

Le juunin le suivit des yeux avant de soupirer,de se racler la gorge et de commencer son discours.

Kakashi : Bien l'équipe de Temari,vous partez vers 14h30.

Temari : Bien.

Kakashi (déglutit) : Et puis j'ai...Une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncez...

Tous : Mmh ?

Kakashi : Hokage-sama m'a prevenu que...Uchiha Itachi...était toujours en vie...

Tout le monde eurent une réaction de peur chez certains,de malaise chez d'autres et de colère chez une certaine personne...

Naruto et Sakura se tournèrent vers Sasuke,qui avait le visage baisser et dans l'ombre.

Les deux amies,ainci que le senseï déglutirent de peur pour la suite des événements...

Le maître chien se leva.

Kiba : Mais comment c'est possible ça !? Sasuke l'a pourtant bien tué,non ?

Kakashi (hausse les épaules) : Mmh...Je n'en sais rien...Il y a des choses dans la nature qui ne s'explique pas...

Kiba : Ouais bah la nature aurait pu faire un effort sur ce coup là ! Je proteste ! Un type comme lui n'a pas à rester en vie !

Hinata : Calme toi...Ki...Kiba-kun...

Kiba (s'assoit) : Tch...

A l'étonnement de tous,Sasuke ne dit pas un mot.

Pire ! Il n'avait même pas bouger une oreille...Jusqu'a maintenant...

Il se leva sans piper mot et se dirigea vers les escaliers,toujours tête baisser.

Personnes n'osa le rattraper sauf Kakashi.

Kakashi : Sasuke...Viens avec moi...

Le brun hocha la tête.

Kakashi : Vous pouvez y aller...

Tous : Oui...

Ils se disipèrent peu à peu.

Kakashi fit assoir Sasuke et s'accroupit devant lui.

Kakashi : Ca...Ca va ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

Kakashi : Sasuke,il ne faut pas que tu te renferme sur toi-même...

Sasuke : ...Je sais...

Kakashi : Hokage-sama m'a dit qu'il voulait te voir.

Sasuke : Pourquoi faire ? Il veut vraiment crever cette enflure ?

Kakashi : Sasuke,ton ressentiment est comprensible mais ne laisse pas cette animosité te ronger le corps !

Sasuke : Taisez-vous ! Ce n'est pas votre propre frère qui à tuer toute votre famille et votre clan !

Kakashi : Ce n'est pas une raison !

Sasuke (regarde dehors) : Bien sûr que si...

Kakashi (soupir) : Sasuke...Pourquoi es-tu si têtu ?

Sasuke (regarde Kakashi) : Je suis un Uchiha...Vous avez déja oublier ?

Kakashi (sourit) : Non,ces choses là ne s'oublie pas...Alors c'est ça la raison ?

Sasuke : Oui.Et pourquoi il veut me voir ?

Kakashi : Pour te parler,sûrment.

Sasuke : Mmh...Et...Qu'est ce qu'on fera si jamais je lui saute dessus pour l'étrangler ?

Kakashi : Tu ne seras pas tout seul...Il y aura moi,Tsunade-sama et Iruka-senseï.

Sasuke : Bien...Mais je vous préviens...

Kakashi : Mmh ?

Sasuke (se leve) : Vous aurez un cadavre sur les bras.

Kakashi : ...

Sasuke : Au revoir,senseï...

Kakashi : C'est Kakashi pour toi.

Sasuke : Si ça vous fait plaisir.

Le brun monta les escaliers.

Kakashi : ...Sasuke...

_Dans la chambre de Naruto :_

Sakura : Ouvre,Naruto !

Naruto : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

La kunoichi rentra dans la chambre du blond sans son accord.

Naruto : J'allais ouvrir...

Sakura : T'es trop lent ! Bon écoute moi !

Naruto : Quoi...?

Sakura (sourire) : Je sort avec Lee !!!

Naruto : 00 ! Tu sort avec gros sourcils ?!

Sakura : NARUUTOO !! C'est LEE !!!

Naruto (sourire géné) : Pa...Pardon,Sakura-chan...

Sakura : C'est clair ! Je me suis complétement tromper sur son compte !! Lui,au moins,il me protégera jusqu'a la fin de ses jours ! Il le dit et le fait !!

Naruto : Je suis content pour toi,Sakura-chan !

Sakura : Et toi...Avec Sasuke-kun ?

Naruto (sourire) : Niet...

Sakura : Oh...Mais il est bête ou quoi ? Tu es débile mais mignon !

Naruto : Je sais...

Sakura : Non ! T'es même pas mignon,t'es un ange !

Naruto : Merci,Sakura-chan...

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Le blond alla ouvrir.

Naruto : Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Je peux te parler ?

Naruto : Heu...Oui...

Sakura : Bonjour,Sasuke-kun...

Le brun la toisa pendant un moment avant de répondre un "mmh" presque inaudible.

Sakura (se racle la gorge) : Bon...Naruto, je te laisse...A plus tard ! Au revoir,Sasuke-kun...

Naruto : A plus,Sakura-chan !!

Le brun ne répondit rien,agacé par ce bonbon rose collant mais il n'en fit rien paraître.

Naruto referma la porte et s'assit sur son lit,inventant Sasuke à faire de même.

Ce dernier accepta.

Petit blanc...Finalemment brisé par Naruto.

Naruto : Alors,que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas la peine de m'attendre,Naruto...

Le blond était choqué ! Sasuke arrivait à peine qu'il lui balançait ça comme ça !

Déja il avait un putain de démon dans le bide et maintenant son amour lui déclare de ne pas l'attendre.

Il entendait son coeur se briser.

Naruto (déglutit difficilement) : Mais...Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Je...J'aime quelqu'un...

Naruto (déglutit) :Qui ?

Sasuke : Cela ne te regarde pas.

Naruto : Sois honnête,au moins...

Sasuke (soupir) : Kakashi-senseï.

Naruto : Huh ! Tu te met à la mode des vieux ?

Sasuke : Tais toi.

Naruto : Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

Sasuke : Rien de spécial...Je me sens bien avec lui,c'est tout.

Naruto : Et pourquoi tu te sentirais pas bien avec moi ?

Sasuke : Je sais pas...

Naruto : Bon...Et bah désolé mais j'suis un gars têtu ! Je t'attenderais le temps qu'il faudra.

Sasuke : Pourquoi ?

Naruto : Parce que je t'aime et je sais que ça durera pas.

Sasuke : T'en sais rien !

Naruto : Effectivemment,mais je le sens c'est pas pareil.

Sasuke : T'es malade !

Naruto : Nan ! Amoureux ! C'est pas ton cas...!

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Naruto : T'es pas amoureux de lui ! Ca ce voit comme un Uchiha dans un troupeau de vache !

Sasuke : Bon,Naruto, j'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute alors je vais y aller.

Naruto : On se dispute pas on parle mais si tu veux tu peux y aller...Mais juste une chose...

Sasuke : Quoi encore ?

Naruto : Je sais pertinemment et toi aussi qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'on finira ensemble.

Sasuke : Mais ouais bien sûr que je suis bête...Bon,aller,salut...

Naruto : Attend !

Sasuke (se retourne) : ...?

Naruto : Je...Je t'aime !

Sasuke était presque ému face à ces yeux de cocker embués de larmes qui le fixer devant lui.

Il lui sourit en lui caressant la joue et partit.

Le blond s'écroula,à bout de force.

Il pleura.

Il se sentait fragilisé depuis quelques temps.

Quelqu'un l'avait maudit pour avoir une vie comme ça...

Pour sûr,il ne baisserais JAMAIS les bras.

Tel était...Sa voie de ninja !

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	27. Réponse

_**Chapitre 27 : Réponse !**_

Ne pas se laisser abattre.

Mais en même temps,il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre avec son senseï...

Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de lui céder Sasuke.

Le blond secoua vivement la tête.

La bonne solution était la choix numéro 2.

Nyyaa !! Au diable le senseï !

Je vais me battre comme un lion,pensait-il.

Etouffer le senseï pendant la nuit et le jeter dans du magma...

Hun,hun,quel plan maquiavelique !

Personne n'aurait idée que le coupable serait Naruto.

A part vous,chers lecteurs ! XD

M'enfin,on va pas aller leur dire que l'assassin est Naruto quand même !

Bref...Non...Mauvaise idée...Sasuke aurait sûrment des soupçons ! Il n'est pas bête !

Donc,il se voit obligé d'abandonner l'idée de tuer Kakashi.

Midi arriva,tous le monde se mis à table.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Saï s'était installé à côté de Sasuke et Naruto bouillait de jalousie.

De quel droit de bleu !?

Le blond maudisait interieurment le ninja pervers de s'assoir à côté de SON brun et sans sa permission.

Quel mal élevé,pensait Naruto,même moi je fais pas ça !

Il les surveillait du coin de l'oeil en mangeant mollement l'onigiri qu'avait préparer Hinata.

Hinata : Naruto-kun ? Ce...Ce n'est pas bon ?

Naruto (sursaute et regarde Hinata) : Hein ? Euh...Ah...Si ! Si c'est très bon ! Tu te rappelle une fois je t'ai dis que tu ferais une bonne épouse !

Hinata (rougit) : Oui...M...Merci,Naruto-kun...!

Naruto (sourit) : C'est rien !

La brune repartit à sa place.

Le blond se remit à observer "le couple" en bout de table.

Saï s'amusait avec les doigts de Sasuke,caressant sa main par la même occasion.

Heureusement qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce sinon Nartuo en aurait fais de la patée pour chien ninja !

Le brun,la main sous son menton,ne semblait pas réagir à ces contacts à part quelques soupirs de temps à autres.

Vraiment cette ambiance l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Ces sourires,ces rires,cette joie dans l'air le dégoutait presque.

Il se leva brusquement,fesant cesser l'amusement de Saï en lui lançant un "laisse moi" puis se dirigea dehors,les mains dans les poches.

Saï se leva,prèt à le suivre quand un certain blond s'interposa.

Naruto : Tu l'as entendu,non ? Laisse-le.

Saï (sourire) : Tiens ?! M.Frustré le retour...!

Le ninja pervers avait les mots pour provoqué une certaine colère chez le blond.

Naruto : Ecoute moi bien, je vais être sincère et franc avec toi ! Je te déteste ! èé

Saï émit un petit rire amusé et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue avant de s'en aller dehors.

Le blond,choqué,se retourna et lui lança un "hey" auquel le brun lui répondu par un clin d'oeil.

_Dehors :_

Sasuke était allongé sur le toit,en train de penser à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Naruto et avec Kakashi.

Il pensait aussi à Itachi...Et ce pourquoi il voulait le voir...

Kakashi : Yo !

Sasuke (s'assoit) : Ouais...Yo...

Kakashi : Ca ne va pas ?

Sasuke : Bof...

Kakashi : Tu es anxieux ?

Le shinobi brun haussa les épaules...

Sasuke : C'est pas ça...C'est que je me pose deux,trois questions au sujet de mon frère...J'appréhende.

Kakashi avait senti qu'il avait forcé sur "mon frère" mais n'en dit pas un mot.

C'est vrai avoir un frère qui est l'assassin de toute votre famille et de votre clan,pas de quoi en être fier...

Kakashi : Ca ce passera bien.

Sasuke : Si vous l'dites...

Kakashi : ...

Sasuke : Et...Pour...Nous deux...J'ai réfléchis...

Kakashi (s'assoit) : Que descides-tu ?

Sasuke : Je veux qu'on sortent ensemble.Tu es toujours d'accord ?

Kakashi fut surpris par le changement de pronom puis sourit à travers son masque avant d'hocher la tête positivement.

Le brun se mis entre les jambes de son nouvel amant et baissa son masque pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Kakashi romput ce doux contact,à regret,avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

Kakashi : Si tu savais comme je t'aime...!

Le brun rougit à ces mots sensuels qui faisait à présent office d'écho dans sa tête.

Sasuke : Kakashi !

Kakashi : Quoi ? C'est vrai !

Sasuke : Oui mais...Dire ça comme ça...C'est génant tu sais !

Kakashi : Oui moi aussi je t'aime !

Sasuke : Baka ! Prend moi dans tes bras au lieu de dire ça !

Kakashi : C'est pas de refus.

C'est ainci que nos deux amoureux firent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Kakashi : On pourrait envisager d'aller plus loin...

Sasuke : Effectivement,c'est inscrit dans la notice !

Kakashi : Sasuke...?

Sasuke : Mmh ?

Kakashi : Tu veux vraiment ça ?

Là, je sens que tous le monde est en train de dire : Non,Sasuke !! Nyyyon !!!! XD

Sasuke : Oui...Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Kakahsi (joue avec les cheveux de Sasuke) : Oh ! Pour rien,c'est juste que je me disais qu'une beauté comme toi n'avait pas trop envie de finir ces jours avec un pauvre vieux comme moi...Tu compr...

Pour le faire taire,Sasuke l'embrassa avec fougue.

Sasuke (moue trop kawai) : Content de ma réponse ?

Kakashi (sourit tendrement) : Moui...

Sasuke : Je t'aime ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ta beauté regretterais de sortir avec un vieux comme toi !

Kakashi : Bah...Parce que je suis vieux !

Sasuke : Non ! C'est pas vrai ! T'es encore jeune !

Kakashi : Et quand dis Naruto ?

Sasuke : ...Il n'approuve pas du tout...

Kakashi : Ecoute,Sasuke-chan, je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'engager une lutte avec ton ami.Je préfére encore laisser ma pla...

Sasuke : NON !!! Je t'aime moi ! J'veux pas ! Me quitte pas !!

Kakashi : Sasuke ! Calme toi ! On n'a encore rien descider !!

Sasuke : Mais y'a rien à descider ! T'as pas à te sacrifier pour c'te pauve tâche !

Kakashi : Sasuke ! Tes mots dépassent ta pensée ! Calme toi je te dis...!

Sasuke (soupir) : Excuse...Mais, je veux pas !

Kakashi : C'est bon ! Je crois avoir compris !

Mais il faudra pourtant trouver une solution...

C'est ce que se disait Kakashi mais pour l'instant la priorité était Sasuke.

Le rendre heureux...

L'amour,la tendresse et la douceur...

C'est ce que le brun recherchait à présent...

Mais sa vie n'était-elle donc faite de problèmes et de douleur ?

Pourquoi devait-on infliger ça à une jeune pousse comme Sasuke ?

Pourquoi n'avait-on pas envoyer son frère en enfer ?

Est ce que Sasuke n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux ?

Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour qu'on lui enleve ses parents ?

Sasuke ne comprennait pas ça alors comment quelqu'un d'autre pouvait-il comprendre ?

Le jeune brun souffrait donc en silence...

Pour ne pas ce montrer faible et ne pas fuir la dur réalité il devait ce cacher derrière un masque d'indifférence.

Car un Uchiha ne fuis pas...

La seule préocupation de Kakashi serait de rendre heureux un homme qui n'a pas le droit au bonheur...

Il voulait changer cette loi.

Par tout les moyens il l'a changerait.

Sasuke était fort.

Pourquoi ?

Car quelqu'un de mentalement sensible aurait laisser tomber sa vie pour aller rejoindre ces personnes...

Mais Sasuke en avait descider autrement...

Souvenez-vous bien de ce nom car un jour il brillera comme son propriétaire,bien haut dans le ciel...

Et ce nom est...Uchiha !

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	28. Retour à Konoha

_**Chapitre 28 : Retour à Konoha !**_

14h30 arriva et l'équipe de Temari étaient dehors préts à partir.

Kakashi : Encore une chose ! Je pense que vous en avez jusqu'a ce soir ! Dès que vous aurez finit rentrer directement à Konoha !

Temari : Bien !

Kakashi : Vous pouvez y aller ! Bonne chance !

Temari : Merci,senseï !

C'est ainci que Temari,Kiba,Saï,Shino,Chôji et Tenten partirent.

Kakashi se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

Kakashi : Vous...Allez vous préparer...On pars en fin d'aprés midi...

Tous : Oui !

Kakashi : Sasuke ?!

Sasuke (se retourne) : Oui ?

Kakashi : Viens avec moi.

Cette phrase fit office d'une alarme dans la tête de Naruto.

"Viens avec moi"...Pourquoi faire ?

Il fallait qu'il le sâche !

Sasuke s'approcha du juunin et ils montèrent dans une chambre.

Pas pour faire ce à quoi vous êtes en train de penser !

Vraiment, j'vous jure ! Ce que vous pouvez avoir l'esprit tordu ! XD

Naruto les suivait à une distance correct pour éviter de se faire remarquer.

Ils rentrérent dans la chambre et Naruto écoutait derrière la porte.

Comment faire pour voir se qu'il se passait ? Il n'avait ni Sharingan ni Byakugan et inutile de demande la coopération de Neji ou d'Hinata...

Il descendit les marches pour aller dehors et pouvoir voir de la fenêtre sans se faire répérer !

Ceci fait,il entre ouvrit finement ladite fenêtre pour entendre leurs dires.

Le brun sentit quelque chose mais n'y préta pas plus d'attention.

Kakashi : Tu vas voir ton frère demain...

Le brun déglutit et hocha la tête.

Kakashi : Ca va aller ?

Sasuke : Faudra bien...

Le gris le pris dans ses bras et Sasuke répondit à son étreinte.

D'un coup,Naruto avait une envie folle de tuer son senseï,comprennez pourquoi...

Il le maudit interieurement pour ce geste.

Mais il allait le maudir encore plus dans 2 minutes,vous saisissez ?

Effectivement,Kakashi avait poser ses douces lévres sur celles du brun,complétement charmer par cette douceur.

Et puis les bras de son amant étaient tellement chaud.

Fermer les yeux et imaginez-vous dans les bras de Kakashi...Alors ?

Naruto était vraiment en colère et c'était limite qu'on voyait le chakra de Kyuubi s'échapper.

Dégouter du spectacle qu'il se présentait devant lui,le blond s'en alla,les larmes au yeux.

Il se dirigeait dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires et aussi pour lui changer les idées.

_Dans la chambre :_

Là,il s'avouait vaincu...

C'était vraiment la goutte d'eau qui à fait déborder le vase.

Comment allait-il faire pour regarder Kakashi-senseï dans les yeux maintenant ?

Et pour Sasuke,comme allait-il faire pour préserver leur amitié ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée...

Passons...Alors comme ça,Sasuke allait voir son frère demain ?

Ca ne doit pas lui faire plaisir,pensait le blond.

Il se demandait ce qu'il avait à lui dire...

Etait-il suicidaire ? Ou alors complétement fou...

Il risquait la mort...Il devait bien le savoir...Maah...C'était son problème après tout...

Gaara arriva,faisant sortir notre ami le cancre de ses pensées.

Gaara : Ca va toi ?

Naruto (petit sourire) : Ca pourrait aller mieux...

Gaara : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto (fond en larmes) : C'est...Sasuke...Il est avec Kakashiiii !!!

Gaara (le prend dans ses bras) : Hey...Calme toi...Ca va aller...!

Naruto : Non ! Non ca ira plus jamaiiis...

Gaara était vraiment déposéder de ses moyens...

Il n'était pas douer pour consoler les autres...

Il lui carressait le dos et l'embrassait de temps en temps le front.

Et ça sembler marcher...

Les pleurs du blond se calmaient et ses hoquets aussi.

Naruto : Merci,Gaara-chan...

Gaara (essuie une larme) : C'est rien...

Le blond posa maladroitement ses lévres sur celles de son ami.

Ce dernier lui rendit son baiser

Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes.

Naruto : Désolé,Gaara-chan...

Gaara : Te bile pas pour ça,va...Ca va mieux maintenant ?

Naruto : Mmh...

Comme ils étaient tout les deux des Jinchurikis,ils avait commencer à se soutenir mutuellement comme deux amis au début et puis comme deux amants ensuite...Ils se comprennaient...Quand l'un avait mal l'autre le sentait et venait le réconforter...

Gaara était en colère.

Il avait prévenu l'Uchiha que s'il faisait du mal à Naruto il passerait automatiquement pas sa case.

En d'autres termes,il n'allait pas le rater.

Pour l'instant,il berçait l'ange blond mais se jurer que Sasuke allait payer...

_Dans la chambre 82 :_

Kakashi embrassait à pleine bouche son amant,lequel sentait le plaisir monter en lui.

Mais ils n'allaient pas faire ça ici...Si ?

Ils en avaient envie,c'était sûr mais ils ne devaient pas.

Kakashi,le plus raisonnable des deux,stopa le baiser et souria à son vis-à-vis.

Sasuke : Tu veux pas ?

Kakashi : Si mais tu as quelque chose à faire je crois...

Sasuke bougonnait ,ce qui fit doubler le sourire de Kakashi.

Le brun se dirigea vers la porte.

Kakashi lui mis une petite tape aux fesses,Sasuke se retourna et Kakashi lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de s'eclipser.

Le brun soupira,ouvrit la porte,la referma et s'en alla.

_A l'étage d'en bas :_

Sasuke apperçut Gaara.

Il lui dit "salut" mais comme réponse il se reçu du sable en pleine face qu'il ne put éviter.

Il tomba en arrière,se releva et demanda des explications.

Gaara : Ca me paraît pourtant simple...

Sasuke : A ouais ? Bah non, j'crois pas...

Gaara : Naruto,ça te dit quelque chose ?

Sasuke : Je comprend pas ?

Gaara : Il m'a tout dit...Tout ! Kakashi,votre baiser...Ca te reviens maintenant ?

Sasuke : Quoi ? Mais je ne lui en avait pas par...

Tout lui revient en mémoire.Cette sensation que quelqu'un les épier...

Sasuke : Merde...!

Gaara : Ca y est ? Maintenant,est-ce que tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai prévenu de ne pas faire de mal à Naruto ?

Sasuke : Je suis désolé...

Gaara : C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça...Mais très sincèrement, je pense qu'il s'en foutra autant que moi...Mais ce n'est pas que ça le problème...

Sasuke : ...?

Gaara : C'est carrément un crime ce que tu fais avec l'autre...

Sasuke : Attend voir...Tu es en train de me dire que l'amour est un crime ??

Le rouquin ne rajouta rien.

Sasuke : De plus,ne l'appelle pas "l'autre".

Gaara : Si tu veux...

Sasuke : Bien.

Gaara : Tu veux que je te dise...

Sasuke : Dis toujours...

Gaara : Ce type n'est rien à côté de Naruto...Et de toute manière,il ne te mérite pas...

Le rouquin continua sa route puis s'arrêta et dit en ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner :

Gaara : Je t'interdit de l'approcher désormais...

Puis il recommenca à marcher jusqu'a ce qu'il disparaisse de la vue du brun.

Ce dernier baissa la tête puis la releva pour fixer une certaine porte dans laquelle se trouvait un ange qui avait perdu son sourire comme ses ailes...

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	29. Un combat pour un coeur

_**Chapitre 29 : Un combat pour un coeur !**_

La fin d'aprés midi arriva.

Kakashi convoqua tout le monde.

Ils arrivèrent tous et se mirent en ligne.

Kakashi ne manqua pas de faire un clin d'oeil à l'Uchiha,ce qui n'echappa pas à Naruto,lequel fit une espèce de grimace.

Gaara surveillait du coin de l'oeil Naruto et les agissement du juunin par rapport au brun.

Il roulait des yeux à chaque geste ambigus.

Kakashi : Bon,rentrons ! On sera arrivé vers les 21h00...

Tous : Bien...

Saï marchait à côté de Sasuke,ce qui avait le don d'énnerver Kakashi et Naruto.

Kakashi,en tête de groupe surveillait le brun pervers en tournant la tête de temps en temps.

Naruto,derrière,surveillait à ce que les gestes de Saï ne soit pas trop déplacer,comme une main aux fesses ou un frôlement.

Gaara,derrière Naruto,surveillait ce dernier ainci que Sasuke.

Ces quatres heures allaient être longues...

Une heure passa,ils firent une pause.

Une rivière coulait non loin de là,ils purent donc aller remplir leurs gourdes.

Après 15 minutes de repos,il reprirent leur route.

Naruto était avec Sakura.

Ils regaraient Sasuke devant eux.

Naruto : Il sort avec Kakashi-senseï...

Sakura : Ca fait au moins 20 fois que tu le dis,Naruto...On y peut rien...

Naruto : C'est répugnant...Quand je pense qu'ils vont coucher ensemble...

Sakura : Naruto ! Ne dit pas ça comme ça devant une dame ! Je n'ai pas très envie de vomir mon déjeuner...

Naruto : Je vais pas en dormir de la nuit...Rien qu'a voir leurs corps l'un sur l'autre...

Sakura : Naruto ! Ca suffit maintenant !

Naruto : Leurs souffles se mélanger...Et puis leurs ébats d'après...

Sakura : NARUTO ! Tu es dégoutant ! Parle d'autre chose !

Naruto : Et ensuite,ça sera dans les douches.

Là,s'en était trop ! Sakura lui mis une claque pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Outch...Les futurs enfants de Naruto ont du la sentir...XD

Sakura : Ca devient une obsession ! Oublie le ! Y'a plein d'autre gars mignon !

Naruto : MAIS JE M'EN FOUS DES AUTRES !!! C'EST SASUKE QUE JE VEUX !!

Automatiquement,tous les regard se posèrent sur Sakura et Naruto.

La pauvre Sasuke était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles...

Sasuke (baisse la tête) : Quel discrétion...Merci Naruto...

Notre brun continua à marcher,seul,les autres étant trop occupés à jeter des regards interrogatifs sur le blond...

Heureusement que Kiba n'était pas là...

Neji rattrapa de justesse Hinata avant quelle ne s'écrase par terre.

La pauvre s'était évanouie...

Sakura et Naruto étaient aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

Kakashi (soupir) : Bon,on ne va pas rester là toute la journée...Je compte bien rentrer à Konoha,avec ou sans vous...

Tous prirent compte du message et continuèrent leur route.

Sakura (murmure) : Vraiment,Naruto,quel débile tu as fais...

Naruto : Ouais,bon ça arrive à tout le monde...

Sakrua : Non,ce genre du chose,ça arrive seulement à toi...

Naruto : Roo,ça va...J'ai gaffer,voilà...

Sakura : Oui,en attendant, je pense que Sasuke va morfler plus que toi...

Naruto : J'ai compris,merci de ton soutien,ça fait toujours plaisir...

Sakura : Arrête de te plaindre c'est de ta faute,assume maintenant !

Kakashi : Dis donc vous deux ! Arrêtez de parler et marcher ! Vous êtes à la trainer.

Naruto et Sakura : Oui,senseï !

Naruto : Arg,Sasuke va m'en vouloir à mort...J'aurais plus une chance de sortir avec lui !

Sakura : C'est bien fais pour toi,t'avais qu'a te faire plus discret !

Naruto : Tout de suite les grands mots...Comme si je l'avais fait exprès...

Sakura : N'empêche,t'aurais pu faire attention...

Naruto : Hey ! Mais j'y avais pas calculé !

Sakura : Encore heureux ! Maintenant,tu peux dire au revoir à la chance de pouvoir sortir avec lui !

Naruto : Dis...Tu pourrais pas aller lui parler,toi,à Sasuke ?

Sakura : Ah,non,non ! Il va me jeter ! Déja qu'on est pas les meilleurs amis du monde...

Naruto (bouille de cocker battu) : ...

Sakura : ...Bon,ca va,arrête les violences, j'irais lui parler à ton Sasuke...

Naruto (sourire) : Chouette ! Merci,Sakura-chan ! T'es la meilleure !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

Sakura : Tu dis ça parce que je te rend ce service ! Sinon,ça serait niet !

Naruto : Ah ! Mais non ! T'es la meilleure quand même !

Sakura : Ouais...Et tu veux que je lui dise quoi,moi ?

Naruto : Bah...Dis quelque chose qui joue en ma faveur.

Sakura : Comme quoi ?

Naruto : Des qualités,des trucs comme ça !

Sakura : Des qualités ? T'es au courant que t'en as pas beaucoup ? Par contre,des défauts, je t'en trouve sur mesure !

Naruto : Sakura-chaaaan...éè...Tu joue au rabat joie là...

Sakura : Je sais ! Passons...Pour les qualités...Euh...Mignon ?

Naruto : Ouais ! C'est tout à fait moi ça !

Sakura : Baka !

Naruto : Euh...Idiot ? Ca va pas le faire !

Sakura : Vraiment,toi alors...Laisse moi parler ! Hum...Sympa,sérviable,drôle...Euh...

Naruto : Sexy !

Sakura : Si tu veux ! Ca devrait faire l'affaire là,non ?

Naruto : Ouais ! Impéc' ! Et si il ne veut pas de moi ?!

Sakura : C'est déja le cas, je te ferais remarquer...De toute manière...Tu peux pas faire pire...

Naruto : Aaaah ! Desfois, j'me déteste...Qu'est ce que je peux être con !

Sakura : Mais non ! Tu es tête en l'air,un peu bête d'accord mais pas totalement con...

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu me raconte ! J'ai peut-être perdu la seule chance de pouvoir partager mon amour avec celui que j'aime et tu me dis que j'suis pas con ? Ah,mais non la vie est belle !

Sakura : Naruto...Je vais tout faire pour le convaincre que c'est toi le bon et pas quelqu'un d'autre ! Je te le jure !

Naruto : Merci,Sakrua-chan mais je pense que c'est pas la peine !

Sakura (le gifle) : N'importe quoi ! Qui que tu sois,sort de ce corps ! Le Naruto que je connais ne baisserais jamais les bras pour si peu !

Naruto (pense) : Sakura...

Sakura : Tu prétend aimer Sasuke ! Mais tu abandonne trop facilement ! Alors, j'en deduis que tes sentiments sont tous aussi faux les uns que les autres !

Naruto : Je...Je vais me battre !

Sakura : La raison,s'il te plait ?!

Naruto : Je vais me battre...Parce que je l'aime !

Sakura : Voilà...Je préfére ce Naruto là !

Naruto : Merci Sakura-chan !

Sakura : C'est rien !

Naruto : Comment j'ai pu douter de moi et de mon charisme extraordinaire ?!

Sakura : On se le demande... --

Naruto (pense) : Je ne dois pas abandonner...Je dois tout faire pour gagner l'amour de Sasuke...Désole,senseï mais j'engage une bataille...

Sakura (pense) : J'espère du fond du coeur que ça va bien ce passer pour Naruto...Après tout ça,il mérite vraiment le coeur de celui qu'il aime...

Kakashi vs Naruto...!

Le prochain combat choc !

Ils vont devoir se battrent pour gagner le coeur d'un seul homme !

Qui va l'emporter ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Konoha.

Effectivement,comme l'avait dit Kakashi,il était aux alentours de 21h00.

Le team de Temari arivèrent vers 21h15.

Le pauvre Akamaru était épuisé.Il ne tenait plus sur ses pattes.

Kiba rentra donc,pensant qu'une bonne et longue nuit de repos était mériter !

Temari,Gaara et Kankuro partirent dans un hotel et tous les autres à leurs domiciles.

Kakashi retenu Sasuke par le bras et ils s'éloignèrent à l'abri des regards.

Kakashi : Tu ne comptais pas me filer entre les doigts...?!

Sasuke : Ah...Qui sait...

Kakashi : Embrasse moi...

Aussitôt dit,aussitôt fais,le brun l'embrassa tendrement puis langoureusement.

Si on regardait bien...Ils formaient un beau couple.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas l'avis de tout le monde.

Kakashi romput le baiser et dit bonne nuit à son amant avant de s'éclipser dans la nuit qui dominait le ciel.

Le brun rentra dans sa demeure,pris une douche et alla se couché.

Ses dernières pensées allèrent vers Naruto.

Il secoua la tête et se laissa emporter dans un sommeil profond...

_La suite au prochain chap !_

_J'ai un peu honte..._

_Là où je dis "Kakashi vs Naruto,le prochain combat" etc..._

_On dirait l'avant pub d'un mauvais polar...--"_

_C'est du grand n'importe quoi..._


	30. Rencontre

_**Chapitre 30 : Rencontre !**_

_Le lendemain chez Sasuke :_

Le brun se réveilla.

Il se tourna et s'étira dans son lit puis il regarda son réveil qui ornait sa table de chevet.

Il indiquait 10h00.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il se désabilla et alla sous la douche.

Dix minutes plus tard,il était sortit,une serviette autour de la taille,et alla vers la cuisine.

Et là...Un choc...

Un homme était contre la table.

Deux sharingans le fixait.

Sasuke : Toi...?

Itachi : Bonjour...Petit frère...Tu as pris du muscle on dirait...

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ici ? Tu devrais pas être à l'hopital ? Non ? Bah je vais t'y envoyer !

Itachi : Calme toi...Je suis partis.

Sasuke : Quoi ? Comment ça partit ?

Itachi : Bah j'ai signer tout un tas de papier et je suis venu ici..

Sasuke : Pff...Alors c'est vrai t'es toujours vivant...

Itachi : Oui...Tu m'auras peut-être la prochaine fois...

Sasuke : Ha ha...Ton humour est aussi méprisable que tes yeux...

Itachi : Merci...Je le prend comme un compliment.Tu m'offre quelque chose à boire.

Sasuke : Non.Dehors.

Itachi : Allons,laisse ta haine de côté...Sasu-chan...

Sasuke : Hn...Dégage...

Itachi : Bon,cesse de me parler comme ça maintenant.

Sasuke : Et toi,casse toi avant que je défonce ta gueule d'ange,chéri !

Itachi : J'adore quand tu es comme ça...

Sasuke : Ah ouais ? Bah moi j'aime pas...Casse toi !

Itachi : Non...Ca suffit ! Je veux qu'on parle...S'il te plait.

Sasuke (soupir) : Dépêche...J'ai mon petit déjeuner à prendre...

Itachi : Pardonne moi...

Sasuke : Pardon ?

Itachi : Pardonne moi.

Sasuke : T'es complétement barge mon pauvre ! Comment veux tu que je te pardonne ?! T'as tué mes parents ! NOS parents ! Notre clan aussi !

Itachi : Je sais mais je m'en veux !

Sasuke : Heureuresement encore !

Itachi (s'agenouille) : Pardonne moi...Sasuke...Je te jure que j'ai changé !!!

Le brun ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien.

A la place,il ferma les yeux et laissa une larme s'échapper.

Sasuke (murmure) : Releve toi...

Ce que fit son frère.

Le plus jeune des Uchiha se jeta dans les bras de son ainé,laissant couler toutes les larmes de son corps.

Sasuke : Pourquoi...Pourquoi t'as fais ça...Nii-chan...Pourquoi...

Itachi : Pardonne moi,Sasuke,mais la raison je ne l'a connais pas moi-même.Es-tu près à me pardonner ?

Sasuke : J'sais pas...Mais j'ai besoin de toi...Itachi...

Itachi : Ne pleure pas,s'il te plait,Sasuke...

Le brun sécha ses larmes puis leva la tête pour regarder l'homme qui le tenait par la taille.

Itachi : Je vais te laisser,maintenant.

Sasuke : Non ! Reste ! Viens habiter avec moi !

Itachi (surpris) : Sasuke...?!

Sasuke (baisse la tête) : J'ai besoin de toi...

Itachi (réfléchis) : D'accord...Je veux bien...

Sasuke : C'est vrai ?!

Itachi : Mais oui...Sasu-chan...

Sasuke : Et pour les autres ?

Itachi (lui caresse la joue) : Personne me fais peur...Poussin...

Sasuke : Poussin...? Quel surnom...

Itachi : Bah quoi ? T'aime pas ?

Sasuke : Nii-chan...On est plus au Moyen Age...J'ai l'impréssion d'entendre une grand-mère me parler...Non mais...Poussin...

Itachi : Faut que je me mette à jour.

Sasuke : Oui et vite ! Je vais pas supporter longtemps tes poussins ou petit moineau tant qu'on y est...Je risque de te foutre à la porte...

Itachi : Tiens ! Petit moineau ! C'est mignon ça !

Sasuke : Nii-chan...

Itachi : Je rigole.En fait !

Sasuke : Mmh ?

Itachi : Puis-je aller prendre une douche ?

Sasuke : Bien sûr,c'est chez toi maintenant...

Itachi : Bon,soit,à tout à l'heure petit loup ! ;)

Sasuke : Nii-san !

Itachi : Moi aussi je t'adore !!

Le brun soupira et sortit le matériel pour faire...Des crépes !

Comment ça il va tout rater ?!

Il sortit 3 oeufs,1/2 litre de lait,200 de farine,du surcre,2 cuillières à soupe l'huile et du rhum.

Kakashi : Yo !

Sasuke (se retourne) : Ah ! Salut !

Kakashi : Tu fais quoi ?

Sasuke : Un petit déjeuner copieux.

Kakashi : Ah...J'ai appris que ton frère était dans le coin...Y'a pas de bain de sang...T'as fais le ménage avant que je n'arrive ?

Sasuke : Baka ! Il prend sa douche...

Kakashi (s'approche) : Ah,tu l'as tué dans la douche !

Sasuke : N'importe quoi...

Kakashi (le prend par la taille) : Vous vous êtes réconcillier ?

Sasuke (l'embrasse) : On peut dire ça comme ça...

Kakashi : Bon, je vais te laisser à ton ouvrage,mon chaton,on se voit plus tard !?

Sasuke : Pas de problème !

Kakashi : A plus...!

Un dernier baiser et plus de Kakashi...

Une demi-heure plus tard,l'ainé des Uchiha apparut dans la cuisine et vit son frère,poèle à la main.

Itachi : Qu'est ce que tu nous fait de bon ?

Sasuke : Des crépes.

Itachi : Rate pas tout !

Sasuke : J'ai appris à cuisiner tout seul...

Itachi : Admettons...

Sasuke : Au lieu de doute de mes compétences en cuisine,sort moi une assiette et du papier aluminium...

Itachi : Pourquoi faire ?

Sasuke : Pour garder les crépes au chaud...

Itachi : Ah bon...D'accord...

Ceci fait,Itachi lorgna sur la pâte à crépes,bien descider à la gouter,il prit une cuillère et s'approcha du plat.

Sasuke se retourna et lui mis une tape sur la main.

Sasuke : Pas touche !

Itachi : Mais !

Sasuke : Pas de mais ! Cette pâte c'est pour les crépes pas pour ton ventre !

Itachi : Tu vas me laisser mourir de faim ?

Sasuke : Dès que la première crépe est cuite je te l'a donne...

Itachi : Pff...

Sasuke : Sort la confiture...

Itachi (murmure) : Sort la confiture...Wouaf,wouaf bon chien...

Sasuke : Je t'ai entendu...T'es vraiment un gamin desfois...

Itachi : Bah oui,parce que tu me traîte vraiment avec méchanceté !

Sasuke : N'importe quoi,Nii-san,c'est toi qui est pénible...

Itachi : Je ne suis pas pénible !

Sasuke : Impatient alors !

Itachi : Non plus !

Sasuke : Bien sûr que si !

Itachi : Non !

Sasuke : Allez,bouffe ta crépe et tais-toi !

Itachi : T'es méchant...

Le brun aux Sharingans mangea mollement sa crèpe.

Itachi : Elle est drolement bonne ! T'as mis quoi dedans ?

Sasuke secoua une bouteille.

Dessus on pouvait lire : Rhum.

Itachi : Hey ! L'alcool n'est pas interdit ici ?

Sasuke : On s'en fout,dans les crépes,ça cuit !

Itachi : T'as bien changé,toi qui respectait les lois...

Sasuke : Je les respecte ! Je fais juste quelques écarts de temps en temps.

Itachi : Ah ! Mon frère va devenir semeur de troubles...

Sasuke : N'importe quoi...Je ne suis pas un saint mais y'a des limites !

La dernière crépe finissait de cuire.

Après ce délicieux petit déjeuner,Sasuke voulait de faire la vaisselle mais se n'était pas l'avis de Itachi.

Sasuke : Nii-san ! Il faut bien la faire un jour cette vaisselle !

Itachi : Oui mais pas maintenant ! Je veux qu'on passe du temps ensemble !

Sasuke : Mais on en passe du temps ensemble ! Si tu m'aides à faire la vaisselle,on passe du temps ensemble ! Ok ?

Itachi : Non ! La vaisselle,c'est ennuyeux !

Sasuke : Itachi ! T'es chiant ! Fais ce que tu veux ! Moi je fais ma vaisselle !

Itachi : Mais tu feras d'une pierre deux coups quand on aura finit de manger !

Sasuke (soupir) : C'est bon t'as gagné...!

Itachi : Tu me montre ma chambre ?

Sasuke : Suis moi.

Ca y est Itachi s'est réconcillier avec son frère et il habite chez lui !

A t-il vraiment changé ?

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	31. Cacher ses soucis

_**Chapitre 31 : Cacher ses soucis !**_

Après la visite de la maison,ils s'attardèrent dans la chambre de l'ainé.

Itachi : C'est vraiment joli...T'habite ici depuis longtemps ?

Sasuke : Depuis ça...

Itachi comprit vite se que signifiait le "ça".

Itachi : Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Sasuke : Un peu...Peut-être...

Itachi : Pardonne moi,Sasuke...

Sasuke : T'en fais pas...Avec le temps...

Itachi : Sasuke...

Sasuke : Oh ! Il est bientôt midi ! Le temps passe drôlement vite ici ! Je vais préparer à manger !

Itachi le regarda partir...Son sourire était faux...

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte,Itachi alla ouvrir.

Naruto était devant la porte,les yeux et la bouche grand ouvrèrent.

Itachi : Naruto Uzumaki ! Tu veux voir mon frère ?

Naruto (fronce les sourcils) : Où est-il !? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici,d'abord !

Itachi : Sasuke est dans la cuisine et j'habite ici désormais :D

Naruto : Qu'as-tu fais à Sasuke ! Tu l'as drogué ? Il ne t'aurait jamais voulu chez lui !

Itachi : Rentre...

Le blond,toujours méfiant,rentra chez l'Uchiha.

Itachi (crie) : Sasuke,y'a un blond super craquant qui veut te voir ! Et il est très remonter contre moi ! Je le fous à la porte ?

Sasuke : Arrête de crier,nii-san...Je ne suis pas sourd...! Tiens ! Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Naruto : Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici,lui ?

Sasuke (regarde Itachi) : Ah,nii-san ? Et bien il habite ici.

Naruto : Pourquoi ? Enfin...Comment ça se fait ? T'es pas censé le détester.

Sasuke : Plus maintenant ! Et toi,qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Naruto : Je voulais t'inviter à manger à Ichiraku mais comme y'a ton frère...

Sasuke : Nii-san...Tu veux venir ?

Itachi : Pourquoi pas ! Attendez moi ! Je vais chercher une veste !

Naruto (murmure à Sasuke) : Hey,Sasuke...Il va faire un peu tache...

Sasuke : Tais-toi ! Ne va pas le vexer s'il te plait !

Itachi : Je suis là !

Naruto : Bon ! Allons y !

Le brun ferma la porte avant d'ajouter :

Sasuke : Oui ! En plus tu tombais bien ! Je n'avais pas envie de faire à manger !

Naruto : Héhé ! Je sens la détresse de mes amis !

Grand silence,un ange passe (Où ça, Neji ???? XD)

Itachi (se racle la gorge) : Alors,Naruto,tu as une petite amie ?

Naruto (regarde Sasuke) : Euh...Non.

Itachi : Y'a pas de belles nanas ici ?

Sasuke : Nii-san ! Cesse de faire l'indiscret s'il te plait. De plus,tu ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu alors cesse de te faire remarquer !

Itachi : Si on ne peut plus parler !

Naruto : Euh...Si y'a de très belles filles mais...

Sasuke : Il s'interresse aux mecs.Il l'a même hurler !

Naruto (pense) : Tu me le payeras...

Itachi (regard pervers) : Ah...Je suis interresser...

Naruto (déglutit) : Euh...Je...Je m'interresse à quelqu'un ! Désolé !!!!

Itachi : Je te le ferais oublié.

Sasuke : Nii-san,arrête,tu lui fais peur...

Itachi : Oups ! Désolé ! Mais quand quelqu'un d'aussi mignon dit qu'il est libre, je saute sur l'occasion...

Naruto : Ahah...Vraiment !!?

Itachi : Oui,vraiment.

Sasuke : Nii-chan...Laisse le maintenant...

Itachi : A tes ordres petit frère !

Ils rentrèrent chez Ichiraku.

Naruto : Booooooonjour chef !! 3 bols de ramens s'il vous plait !

Chef (se retourne) : Ca rou...

Le pauvre chef était au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Devant lui se tenait Itachi Uchiha.

Ce dernier le toisait,Sharingans activer.

Sasuke (murmure au chef) : Ne faites pas attention à lui...

Chef : ...Bien...

Les 3 bols était servis.

Naruto le dégustait à coeur joie,Itachi le mangait avec joie mais sans plus,quant à Sasuke,il touyait dedans,n'ayant presque rien manger.

Itachi : Sasuke ? Ca va pas ? Tu n'aimes pas ? On peut changer si tu veux !

Sasuke : Non,ça va j'ai pas très faim...

Naruto (pense) : Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Sasuke regardait nonchalament son bol presque mélancoliquement.

Qu'avait-il donc ?

La mouche du chagrin l'avait-elle piquer ?

Après le déjeuner,Naruto quitta,à regret,Sasuke pour aller s'entraîner.

Sasuke : Fait attention à toi,usukatonkachi !

Naruto : Pas de soucis ! Baaka !

Le blond s'éloigna en agitant la main.

Itachi : Rentrons.

Sasuke : Oui...Ah ! Non ! Tu rentre ! Je dois aller voir quelqu'un.

Le brun lui tendit les clés avant de filer sans ajouter quoique se soit.

Itachi (sourire) : Son chéri je pari...

L'ainé des Uchiha rentra,avec la douce mélodie du vent.

Sasuke courant en perdre haleine chez Kakashi.

Il lui avait promis qu'il se revoyait plus tard.

Et étant donner que Kakashi était souvent en mission,il fallait à tout prix profiter des ces quelques heures ensembles.

Question de vie ou de mort ! ;)

Il arriva devant chez son amant,repris son souffle et toqua à la porte.

Kakashi ouvrit la porte et vit un beau brun de regarder amoureusement.

Sasuke : Salut,toi...!

Kakashi : Salut.

Sasuke : Je peux entrer ?

Kakashi : Fait comme chez toi !

Sasuke : Merci.

Le brun entra et l'embrassa.

Sasuke : J'ai le temps de venir te voir alors...:P

Kakashi : Tu fais bien,tu commencais à me manquer !

Sasuke : Ah bon...! Et bah figure toi que toi aussi tu me manquais...

Kakashi : Comme je t'aime toi alors...

Sasuke (rougis) : Kakashi...

Kakashi : Chut...Approche...

Le juunin le pris tendrement dans ses bras et le serra fort comme s'il allait lui échapper.

Ce geste inquieta sérieusement le brun.

D'habitude,il était toujours cool ! Pourquoi cette vague de douceur et de tendresse ? Il ne disait pas que Kakashi avait un coeur de pierre sans sentiments ni émotions mais là !

Sasuke : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Kakashi : Rien.J'ain juste envie de t'avoir près de moi.

Le brun ferma les yeux et lui rendit son étreinte avant de se détacher de lui.

Sasuke : Sûr ?

Kakashi : Oui,oui...

Sasuke : On est un couple maintenant on doit tout partager et tout se dire !

Kakashi : Je le sais,Sasuke-chan,mais il n'y a rien je te le jure !

Sasuke : Mouais...

Kakashi cachait-il quelque chose ?

En tout cas pour Sasuke,les sentiments de son amant trahissait ses émotions !

Avait-il des problèmes ? Se faisait-il des films ? Etait-il trop protecteur ? Trop étouffant ?

Non, juste amoureux...

Le brun reveint sur Terre et vit que Kakashi le regardait étrangement.

Mal à l'aise,le brun baissa les yeux pour les relever un peu et croiser le regard de celui qu'il aimait.

Sasuke (souffle) : Quoi...

Kakashi : T'es beau...

Sasuke se sentit rougir.

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Kakashi : Parce que c'est la vérité...

Sasuke : Tu me mets mal à l'aise à me regarder comme ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive.

Kakashi soupira en tournant le dos à Sasuke.

Kakashi : Rien...Ne t'inquiete pas.

Le brun soupira...Pourquoi lui cachait-il des choses alors qu'ils étaient en couples ?

Un événement avait-il changer Kakashi ?

Quelque chose c'était passer,c'était sûr...

Sasuke n'avait pas dit son dernier mot !

Il était descider à savoir ce qui tracasser l'homme qu'il aimait !

Par tout les moyens,il saurait !

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	32. Conversation entre frères

_**Chapitre 32 : Conversation entre frères !**_

Il réfléchissait...

Il réfléchissait à la manière dont il pourrait savoir d'où venait le problème...

Un chantage ?

Quel est l'intêret d'être un couple s'il faut faire chanter l'autre pour savoir...?

Préché le faux pour savoir le vrai ?

Kakashi est beaucoup trop intelligent...

La douceur ?

Ca n'a pas marché...Il restait braqué.

La force ?

A quoi bon,le brun ne ferait pas le poid...

La séduction peut-être ?

Moui peut-être,encore que Kakashi n'était pas dupe...

Il saurait d'où viendrait cette élan de tendresse soudaine.

Ne t'inquiete pas,ne t'inquiete pas,facile à dire.

Pourtant,dans un couple,il est primordiale de partager les problèmes...

C'est comme le travail d'équipe...

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions.

Les questions,c'est pour cette nuit,après tout elle porte conseil...

_Dans la forêt :_

Naruto s'entraînait.

Il était en sueur et fatiqué donc il jugea bon de faire une pause.

Il s'assit par terre,ouvrant le bouchon d'une bouteille d'eau qu'il avait acheter en chemin.(On s'en fout d'où elle vient la bouteille mais c'est pour parler ! XD)

Soudain,il sentit une présence néfaste qui se cachait dans un arbre

Il lanca un kunai dans l'arbre et une personne apparut devant Naruto.

Et cette personne n'était autre que...

Naruto : Itachi ?

Itachi : Tu t'es amelioré un peu,on dirait !

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Itachi : Parler...

Naruto (s'assoit) : Et...De quoi ?

Itachi : De toi,de tes amis,de mon frère.

Le brun insista bien sur le mot "frère" en pensant que Naruto s'en rendrait compte mais en vain...

L'a pas assez de neurones en bon état. XD

Itachi (s'assoit) : Tu aimes Sasuke,pas vrai...

Le blond avala sa gorger d'eau de travers et Itachi fut obliger de lui taper dans le dos,en soupirant,pour la faire passer.

Naruto : T'es fou de présenter les choses comme ça ! J'ai failli mourir !!

Itachi : Ouais,ouais,ouais...Alors ?

Naruto : Ca ne te regarde pas !!

Itachi : C'est mon petit frère quand même ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il sort avec quelqu'un de mauvais...

Naruto (pense) : Peuh ! Tu parle ! Il y a quelque temps,tu t'en foutais de ton petit frère ! Avant,s'il était en train de créver sous un pont,tu bougerais même pas le petit doigt...

Itachi : C'est pas vrai !

Naruto : Quoi encore ! J'ai rien dis !

Itachi : Et qu'est ce que tu pensais,hein ?

Naruto (déglutit) ! Euh...Ahem...C'est-à-dire que je pensais...

Itachi : Certe je n'étais pas une bonne personne mais j'ai changé,alors ne dit plus rien de la sorte sur moi ou je ferais tout pour que tu ne sorte pas avec Sasuke ! C'est clair !

Naruto : Hey ! C'est tu chantage ! Je proteste !

Itachi : Bref...Tu l'aimes ?

Naruto : Comme un fou !

Itachi : Vraiment ?

Naruto : Oui !

Itachi : Il sort avec qui ?

Naruto : Kakashi-sensei...

Itachi : Aie...Ca va ?

Naruto : Plus ou moins...J'ai pas envie de réaliser...

Itachi : J'te comprend...La vérité fait mal...Putain,mais il se rend compte que c'est un crime ?

Naruto : Il est buté...On y peut rien...

Itachi : J'vais aller mettre les aiguilles à l'heure !

Naruto : Il ne te laissera pas dicter sa conduite,tout se que tu vas récolter c'est son mépris d'avant !

Itachi : Je m'en fous ! Il prend trop de risque,il n'est pas majeur et je suis son frère ! Le salaud,il va m'entendre !

Naruto (pense) : Pauvre Sasuke...

Itachi : Je m'en fous s'il est constant ou pas,pour moi,c'est non !

Naruto (pense) : Il va vraiment en baver...Mais avec un peu de chance il aura oublié...

Itachi : Comment ça "oublié" ? Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ! Mon petit frère est tombé dans une folie folle !

Naruto : Calme toi,Itachi...

Itachi : Comment veux-tu que je reste calme ? TON senseï profite de MON frère et de sa naïveté !! Je n'ai aucune envie que ce pas net baise mon frère !

Naruto : Je comprend ta colère mais refoule-la s'il te plait...

Itachi (insipre et expire) : Bon,comment sortir mon frère de ce merdier...Mais quel con,il faut toujours qu'on s'occupe de lui ma parole !

Naruto : Itachi...Si Sasuke est heur...

Itachi : Mais il ne peut pas être heureux avec un type comme lui ! Il est pas net ! PAS NET,bon sang de bon soir !

Naruto : Allons ! Kakashi-senseï n'est peut-être pas un saint et c'est vrai qu'il est pervers mais c'est pas un fou ! Il fera pas de mal à Sasuke !

Itachi : Ca,on en sait rien ! La folie nous fait faire beaucoup de chose,crois moi...J'en ai fait la dure expérience...

Naruto : Itachi...Tu vas nous porter la poisse à proférer des propos aussi farfelus...Kakashi-senseï n'est pas comme ça ! Je le sais !

Itachi : Espérons que t'a raison parce que sinon, je donne pas cher de la peau de mon frère...

Naruto déglutit,l'anxiété se fesait sentir dans son ventre.

Ce dernier tournait dans tout les sens possible...

Il avait peur pour Sasuke...

Itachi : Bon ! J'y vais !

Naruto : Ne le défigure pas trop...Quand même...

Itachi : Je vais essayer...

Et voilà que le brun était parti,Sasuke allait morfler...

_Chez Sasuke :_

Itachi : SASUKE ???!!!

Sasuke : Nii-san, je t'ai dis de ne pas crier...

Le jeune brun venait juste de sortir de la salle de bain.

Il avait besoin de décompresser.

Itachi : Tu vas IMMEDIATEMENT rompre avec Kakashi !

Sasuke : Hein ? Nii-san,t'es aller boire ?

Itachi : Tais-toi ! Fait plutôt se que je te dis !

Sasuke : Non,c'est ma vie pas la tienne...D'ailleurs,occupe toi de TES amours...Elles ont plus besoin de ton attention que les miennes.

Un point pour Sasuke,zéro pour Itachi ! Balle au centre !!

Itachi : T'occupe ! Je fais ma vie comme je veux !

Un partout !

Sasuke : Génial,alors moi aussi !

Sasuke reprend l'avantage ! Oula...Itachi s'ennerve !! Cachez-vous !

Itachi : NON ! PAS TOI !! TU ES MINEUR ET TU FAIS SE QUE JE DIS !

Itachi égalise ! Que va faire Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Non...

Itachi : Comment ça "non" ?

Sasuke : Que je sache,tu ne commande pas ma vie.Occupe toi de tes affaires,ça vaudrait mieux...

Un autre point pour Sasuke. 3 à 2 !!!

Itachi : Ne prend pas ce ton dédaigneux avec moi.

3 à 3 !! Sasuke ne perd pas son sang froid !

Sasuke (soupir) : Honnêtement,nii-san,t'es lourd.

4 à 3 !! Trop fort !! Sasuke !! XD

Le brun disparut dans la cuisine.

Itachi : Sasuke ! Ne me fais pas perdre mon sang froid ou ça va barder !

Sasuke (se sert un jus de fruit) : Pff...C'est toi qui est venu me parler...

5 à 3 !!! Il est impitoyable !!!

Itachi : Sasuke...Ce type n'est pas pour toi ! Y'a d'autres garçons très mignon !

Sasuke (regarde Itachi) : Comme Naruto...

Itachi : Comme Narut...Mais non,enfin si,il est très mignon mais je...

Sasuke (soupir) : Tu l'as croisé et il t'a tout dit sur moi et Kakashi, j'imagine...

Itachi : Et il a bien fait ! Je refuse que tu sorte avec un pervers comme lui !

Sasuke : Mais je suis tout à fait constant de mes actes !

Itachi : Ca m'est égal !

Sasuke : Mais t'as pas le droit de dire ça !! Et de faire ça ! Je gère ma vie comme je l'entend,point final.

Itachi : Il n'en est pas question ! On ne sait pas de quoi se type est capable !!

Sasuke : Masi t'es gonfler pour juger les autres sans savoir ! Kakashi n'est pas comme ça !

Itachi : Qu'est ce que t'en sais ! Tu ne le connais même pas ce type !

Sasuke : Et bah,puisque je ne le connais pas,monsieur le sans coeur, je vais apprendre à le connaitre ! Avec ou sans ton accord,c'est moi qui vais diriger ma vie,point !

Itachi : Je t'en empêcherais !

Sasuke : Mais t'es qui pour me dire ça ! Tu viens chez moi,il y a à peine un jour et tu me fais déja mille reproches !

Itachi : C'est comme ça !

Le jeune brun le gifla sans aucune autre forme de procès et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre,pour laisser pleurer son coeur...

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	33. Ca avec lui

_**Chapitre 33 : "Ca" avec "lui" !**_

Après avoir pleurer, Sasuke se leva bien descider à mettre les points sur les i avec Itachi.

De quel droit lui faisait-il la morale ?

Il avait plus de problèmes à réglé que lui,non ?

Vraiment,desfois,il se disait qu'être né fils unique ne lui aurait pas fait de mal !

Il ferma la porte de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers d'un pas sûr.

Sasuke : Nii-san ?

Itachi : Quoi ?

Sasuke : Faut qu'on parle...

Itachi : Je crois aussi...

Le jeune brun se racla la gorge et commença.

Sasuke : Ne te mèle pas de ma vie,s'il te plait...Je n'ai pas envie de t'en vouloir...Encore une fois...

Itachi : Sasuke...C'est pas net se que tu fais avec Kakashi...IL n'est pas net...

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! Tu ne le connais pas ! Apprend à le connaître avant de tirer ce genre de conclusion.

Itachi : T'es plus têtu qu'une bourrique,ma parole ! Il est pas net ! Faut te le dire en quelle langue ?

Sasuke : Mais,nii-san ! T'en sais rien ! S'il fait quelque chose je le larguerais !

Itachi : T'es trop faible comparé à lui ! Tu crois qu'il va se laissé faire comme ça ?

Sasuke : J'en suis persuadé ! Kakashi n'est pas un monstre !

Itachi : Tu m'ennerve ! Je sais plus comment te le dire que ce type est un pervers et rien d'autre !

Sasuke : C'est toi qui dis ça ! Je ne suis plus un bébé,nii-san ! Je sais me débrouiller tout seul ! S'il se passe quelque chose, je saurais me défendre ! Fais moi confiance !

Itachi (soupir) : Si tu le dis...Tu veux rien entendre...C'est bon, je lache le morceau.

Sasuke : Génial ! Merci,nii-san ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

Itachi : Ouais,ouais,c'est ça...

Le soir approchait.

Sasuke fit à manger,pour deux.Ca lui avait fait bizarre...

Mais il était heureux !

Quelqu'un l'aimait,son frère était redevenu celui qu'il adorait et ses amis étaient là...

Il nageait dans un bonheur sans pareil.

Bien sûr,il était consiant que ça n'allait malheuresement pas durer,vu la dose de chance qu'il avait.

M'enfin,profiter du moment présent,c'était tout...

Itachi soupirait bruyamment,lui faisant remarquer son ennuie.

Itachi : Sasuke...Tu veux pas faire la vaiselle demain ?

Sasuke : Hors de question ! A cause de toi, j'ai déja la vaiselle de ce matin à faire alors pas question de pas faire celle-là !

Itachi : Mais c'est ennuyeux la vaiselle !

Sasuke : Bah aide moi,gros fainéant !

Itachi (murmure) : Bah aide moi...Gna gna gna...

Sasuke : Arrête de faire ton gamin,nii-san,c'est pénible...

Itachi (le prend par la taille) : S'il te plait...

Sasuke : Lâche moi et aide moi !

Itachi : Non ! Viens on va regarder un film !

Sasuke : Non ! Je fais la vaiselle et je vais me coucher !

Itachi : Quoi ??? Mais ! C'est même pas 20h00 !

Sasuke : Et alors ! C'esy chez moi et je fais comme bon me semble !

Itachi : Ah ça non ! Tu viens regarder un film avec moi !

Sasuke : Cause toujours,tu m'interresses...

Itachi : Sasu-chan ! T'es pas drôle !

Sasuke : Toi,si,au contraire ! Tu te verais...Ca ferait longtemps que tu te tortillerais de rire par terre...!

Itachi : En plus tu te moque de moi,t'es vraiment pas gentil...

Sasuke (soupir) : Bon,faisons un compromis.

Itachi : Hein ?

Sasuke : Tu m'aides à faire la vaiselle et je viens regarder le film avec toi ! D'accord ?

Itachi : Ok...

La vaiselle se passa sans dégats.

Itachi : Dépêche,Sasuke,le film commence !

Sasuke : J'arrive, j'arrive...C'est quoi comme film d'abord ? Pas un film porno, j'espère !

Itachi : Mais non ! Je suis pas assez pervers pour ça !

Sasuke (pense) : Ah bon...Pourtant avec Naruto,tout à l'heure...

1h30 de film...La soirée allait être longue...

Itachi : Tu t'endors pas,hein ?!

Sasuke : Non,non...

Soudain...Une coupure de courant !

Itachi : Quoiii ???? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Sasuke : Pas de panique nii-san...C'était à prévoir...

Itachi : Comment ça à prévoir ! Et allume la lumière !!

Sasuke : Oui,oui,deux minutes.

L'ainé sentit le jeune brun se lever.

Itachi : Où tu vas ?

Sasuke : Chercher une lampe.

5 minutes plus tard,Sasuke revenait avec une lampe.

Sasuke : Bon,allons nous coucher...Le courant ne reviendra que demain...

Itachi : Demain ? Et le film alors ?!

Sasuke : C'est qu'un film,y'en aura d'autre...

Itachi : Mais j'ai pas sommeil !

Sasuke : Oui et ben c'est comme ça !

Itachi : On pourrait parler...

Sasuke : De quoi ?

Itachi : De tout...De rien !

Sasuke : Si tu veux...

Les deux frères se rendirent dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit,se regardant dans les yeux.

Sasuke : Pourquoi ce regard ?

Itachi : Parce que t'es beau...!

Sasuke (sourit) : Vraiment ?

Itachi (se rapproche) : Oui...Vraiment...!

Sasuke : T'as pas sommeil,nii-san ?

Itachi : Non...Par contre, j'ai très envie de toi...

Sasuke : Quoi ???

Itachi : T'as très bien entendu...

Sasuke : Nii-san, je crois pas que...

Itachi (hausse le ton) : Arrête de m'appeller "nii-san" ! C'est pénible...

Sasuke : Tu devrais y aller...

Itachi : Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : T'es pas vraiment dans ton état normal...

Itachi : Ah si ! Je suis sobre jusqu'au bout des ongles !

Sasuke (déglutit) : Ecoute,Itachi...Sors de ma chambre et va dormirs'il te plait...

Itachi (le prend par la taille) : Non ! Laisse toi t'embrasser...

Sasuke (le repousse) : Non...! Nii-san...Arrête...

Itachi : Pas "nii-san"...

L'ainé posa ses lèvres sur celles de son frère.

Sasuke émit un gémissement de plaisir qui fit sourire Itachi.

Ce dernier descendit dans son cou,lui faisant plusieurs suçons.

Sasuke tremblait de plaisir sous les baisers et les caresses de son ainé.

Sasuke : I...Itaaa...Arr...Arrête...!!

Itachi : Pourquoi ? T'aimes ça,non ?

Sasuke : Ou...Ouii...Mais c'est pas la ques...question...!!

Le jeune brun était envahit pas des dizaines de sensations diffèrentes.

Ses mots et ses pensées ne correspondaient pas du tout.

Il disait "oui",ses pensées "non".

Mais il ne pouvait résistait à ces étreintes de passion,ces baisers de dieu...

Les caresses allaient bon train,rien de pouvait les en empêche.

Sauf,peut-être,le visage de Kakashi pour faire cesser ce jeu,mais non...Rien...

Complétement soumis,Sasuke se laissa toucher par son frère et son amant d'un soir mais peut-être plus qui sait...

Cette nuit là,ils firent l'amour comme si toute leur vie en dépendait.

Ils s'endormirent tard dans la nuit,l'un dans les bras de l'autres.

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	34. Tristesse

_**Chapitre 34 : Tristesse !**_

_Le lendemain :_

Sasuke se réveillait,comateux,ne se souvenant plus vraiment,à part quelques flash violent,de ce que s'était passer la veille.

Soudain,quelqu'un lui mordilla l'oreille.

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna brusquement.

Itachi : Bonjour,petit ange ! Bien dormi ?

Le jeune brun ouvrit la bouche sans dire un mot et tenta de s'assoir mais une douleur dans le bas du dos le fit vite régréssé.

Sasuke : Itai...Qu'est ce qu'il s'est pass...

Plus un mot ! Itachi venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles du beau brun.

Itachi : Ca va ?

Sasuke : Re-fait plus jamais ça !

Itachi : Pourtant t'as bien aimé cette nuit !

Sasuke : Cette nu...

Soudain,un énome flash,Itachi sur lui,ces baisers,ces caresses,leurs ébats...

Une soudaine envie de vomir pris Sasuke qui couru jusqu'aux toilettes où il s'y enferma.

Itachi : Sasuke ?! Sasuke ! Ca va ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

15 minutes plus tard,le jeune brun sortit des toilettes et vit son frère contre le mur en face.

Ledit frère tenait entre ses mains,un liquide blanc qu'il tendit à son vis-à-vis.

Itachi : Tiens bois ça.Ca fera passer l'envie de vomir.

Sasuke : Merci...

Il but le médicament d'une traite avec une grimace d'horreur.

Sans doute le goût...C'est jamais bon les médicaments !

Itachi : Je te dégoute tant que ça ?

Sasuke : C'est pas toi,nii-san...C'est ce qu'on a fait...

Itachi : Mais pourquoi ça,dis moi ?! T'as déja couché,non ?

Sasuke : C'était pas avec mon frère...

Itachi : Et alors c'est quoi la diffèrence ? Oublie une minute que je suis ton frère ! Bon sang !

Sasuke : C'est bon,c'est bon...Ok,y'a rien de vraiment diffèrent mais quand même nii-san,faire ça !

Itachi : Ca quoi ? On a couché ensemble c'est pas un drame !

Sasuke : J'ai pas dis ça...C'est juste que...

Itachi : Que quoi ?

Sasuke : Faudrait pas qu'on recommence...

Itachi : Vu comme c'est partit...

Sasuke : Itachi ! Tu saisis pas la porter de cet acte ! J'ai tromper Kakashi !!

Itachi : Y'a un début à tout !

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Mais quel genre de type t'es,merde !

Itachi : Le genre de type qui fait attention à ce qu'il dit et ce qu'il fait !

Sasuke : Ah ouais ? T'en as eu l'impréssion ? Pas moi !

Itachi : C'est bon...

Sasuke : Tu me saoules...Je vais petit déjeuner...

Itachi ne répondit rien...Son frère lui en voulait à mort ! Pourtant,il avait voulu autant que lui.

"J'ai trompé Kakashi"...

Pff...Et lui,si ça se trouve,il le trompait aussi...

_Chez Naruto :_

Le blond se réveillait lui aussi mais pas du pied gauche comme certains...XD

Il alla dans la salle de bain où il prit sa douche.

10 minutes plus tard,il sortit,une serviette nouée autour des reins.

Ses cheveux blond étaient mal séchés alors quelques gouttelettes s'autorisaient à venir rouler sur sa peau caramel.

Il pris une boite de ramen instantanée dans un placard,fit bouir de l'eau et y jeta ses ramens.

Une fois son petit déjeuner prit,il s'habilla et se rendit dans la forêt pour son entrainement matinal.

En chemin,il croisa Lee qui se rendait sûrment chez sa bien aimée.

Il passa devant la maison de Sasuke et si arrêta un instant,espèrant qu'il sorte pour lui proposer un entrainement à deux.

Comment par miracle (et merci l'auteur),son voeu fut exaucé.

Le beau brun ténébreux sortit,apparemment pas de bonne humeur,de chez lui.

Sasuke : Tiens,Naruto,où vas-tu de si bon matin ?

Naruto : M'entrainer ! Tu veux venir ?

Sasuke : Pourquoi pas ! Ca changeras de l'ambiance à la maison...!

Naruto : Ah bon...?!

Sasuke : C'est rien,laisse tomber...

Naruto : Comme tu veux...

Après 15 mintutes de marches,ils arrivèrent dans la forêt qui avait sûrment passer un sale quart d'heure vu l'état des arbres.

La cause ? Naruto qui se défoule...Pauvres arbres...

Sasuke : C'est toi qui à fait ça ?!

Naruto (rouge) : Euh...Ouais...!

Le brun se racla la gorge,surpris par tant de violence sur les conifères.

Naruto : Bon...On commence ?

Sasuke (met son bandeau) : Quand tu veux !

_Chez Sasuke :_

Itachi ruminait sa colère dans son chocolat chaud.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et le fit sortir de ses sombres pensées.

Itachi : Hatake Kakashi...Si vous cherchez mon frère il n'est pas là...!

Kakahsi : Ah bon...Et tu sais où il est ?

Itachi (hausse les épaules) : Pas la moindre idée...

Kakashi : Bon,bah je repasserais plus tard,s'il rendre dis lui que je suis passé,s'il te plait.

Itachi : Attendez !

Kakashi (se retourne) : Mmh ?

Itachi : Rentrez je vous pris, j'ai a vous parler.

Kakashi acquiesca et entra.

Kakashi (s'assoit) : Alors ?

Itachi : Je ne veux pas vous voir avec mon frère ! Sortez avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Kakashi : Si je peux me prémettre,Itachi, je ne crois pas que les problèmes de ton frère,en sachant qu'il n'en a pas,te regarde...

Itachi : Bien sûr que si ça me regarde ! Jusqu'a preuve du contraire, je suis son frère et sa seule famille !

Kakashi : Oui mais jusqu'a preuve du contraire,tu es chez lui et c'est lui qui fixe les régles ! Et puis,il fait se qu'il veut de sa vie !

Itachi : Peut-être ! Mais il n'est pas majeur pour sortir avec un homme !

Kakashi : Serais tu jaloux,Itachi ?

Itachi : A...Absolument pas ! Où allez-vous chercher de pareille bétise ? Vous bourez le crâne de mon frère avec ça !!

Kakashi : Allons,calme toi...Je vais te le dire une dernière fois,Sasuke fait se qu'il veut de sa vie !

Itachi : Ok,si vous le dites ! Mais je vous previens ! Si vous lui faites le moindre mal ! Je ne me retiendrais pas !!

Kakashi : Serais-ce des menaces ?

Itachi : Non ! UN CONSEIL !

Kakashi : Je vais le suivre à la lettre,mon cher.Sur ce...Bonne journée.

Itachi : C'est ça...

L'homme au Sharingan sortit de la demeure.

Itachi retourna à son chocolat,peu convaincu que son "conseil" fasse effet.

Si cela ne marcher pas,il faudra imaginer un autre plan.

Jaloux ? Moi ? se disait-il,c'est impensable !

Mais si on réfléchissait bien à la situation,il n'y avait pas 36 possibilités.

Soit il était réellement jaloux,soit il avait très peu confiance en son frère.

Il secoua vivement la tête et se concentra sur son chocolat,à présent froid.

Dans la forêt :

Sasuke et Naruto avait arrêter l'entrainement.

Ils étaient tout les deux à bout de souffle et en sueur.

Le brun ota son chandail sous les yeux exorbités et la rougeur sur les joues de Naruto.

Sasuke ouvrit une bouteille d'eau qu'il but puis se rafraichissa avec le reste.

Naruto commencait à saigner du nez à cause du beau gosse qui était devant lui.

D'ailleurs son éréction se faisait douloureusement sentir.

Sasuke le faisait exprès !

Pourquoi était-il aussi beau ?!?

Le blond se dirigea vers la rivière qui coulait à côté d'eux.

Sasuke alla le voir,s'inquietant à son sujet.

Sasuke : Ca va,Naruto ?

Naruto ne se tourna pas mais hocha la tête positivement.

Sasuke : T'es sûr,tu es partis si brusquem...

Le blond s'était jeter contre le torse du brun.

Naruto : Je peux plus lutter...Je t'aime Sasuke !!! Je peux plus tenir !! Quand t'es à côté de moi...Je peux pas tenir !! Tu m'excite !!

Sasuke : Naruto ?

Naruto : Tu comprend pas combien ça fait mal de pas pouvoir te toucher,te prendre dans mes bras,t'embrasser...Je ne veux faire qu'un avec toi !

Sasuke : Naruto, je ne peux pas t'aimer comme tu m'aimes...

Naruto : Apprend à m'aimer, je t'en suplie !! Je peux plus tenir sans toi !! Je t'aime !!!

Sasuke : PAS MOI ! Naruto...Oublie moi !!

Naruto : Mais je peux pas !! Comment veux-tu oublier quelqu'un comme toi ???

Il l'aime mais il souffre...

Il souffre mais pour lui...

Pour lui,il ferait n'importe quoi...

N'importe quoi...C'est quoi ?

_La suite au prochain chap !_


	35. Gaara

_**Chapitre 35 : Gaara !**_

Sasuke s'excusa mais répondit à Naruto que ce n'était pas la peine d'attendre...

Le blond hocha la tête tristement,mais intérieurement il n'abandonnerait pas de sitôt.

Il rentra chez lui,sans son sourire habituel graver sur ses lèvres.

A l'étonnement de Naruto,Gaara l'attendais devant sa porte.

Gaara : Salut !

Naruto : Gaara-chan ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?? Entre !

Le rouquin s'exécuta.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

Naruto : Alors ?

Gaara : Je venais voir comment tu allais !

Naruto : J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

Gaara : Encore Sasuke, je présume...Naruto,oublie le...

Naruto : NON !! Je l'aime ! Vous comprenez pas ?

Gaara : Il ne t'aime pas ! Et que je sache,pour être un couple,faut être deux !

Naruto : Et bah...Et puis zut ! J'ai pas à me justifier ! Un jour,vous verrez ! On sera un couple.

Gaara (pense) : Quand les poules auront des dents,sûrment...

Naruto : Et toi,Gaara-chan ! Tes amours ?!

Gaara : Niet !!

Naruto : Comment ça "niet" ! Les filles et les mecs sont aveugles !

Gaara : Que veux-tu ! On est pas tous beau gosse ! Pas vrai,Naru-chan !

Naruto (rouge) : Baka ! Merci du compliment quand même...

Gaara : Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Petit blanc...

Sans s'en être rendu compte,Gaara avait poser sa main sur celle de Naruto.

Ce dernier était encore plus rouge que rouge.

Le rouquin,ne tenant plus,s'approcha de Naruto et l'embrassa tendrement puis passionnément.

Naruto,sûrment en manque d'amour et de tendresse,se laissa faire et participa au baiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard,Gaara était allongé sur le blond le couvrant de baisers papillons dans le cou.

Naruto gémissait sous ce doux contact.

Le rouquin passait à présent ses mains baladeuses sous le tee-shirt du blond.

Ledit tee-shirt se retrouva de l'autre côté du canapé.

Gaara s'attaquait à la braguette du pantalon du blond.

Naruto : Gaa...Gaaaaara...

Ledit Gaaa envoya balader la pantalon et le boxer de Naruto.

Il retourna à son cou puis il remonta pour mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Le blond gémissait de plus belle avant de titiller le bas du tee-shit du rouquin.

Gaara comprit et enleva son tee-shit,dévoilant son torse finement musclé.

Naruto le carressait avec douceur.

Le corps de son futur amant égalait la blancheur de celui de Sasuke.

A présent,c'était le pantalon et le boxer de Gaara qui étaient viser.

Ledit Gaara se débarassa bien vite de ces vétements génants.

Ils étaient à présent aussi nus qu'un nourisson à la naissance.

Il était temps de passer à l'action.

Gaara humidifia sensuellement deux doigts,ce qui fit frémir de plaisir Naruto.

Le rouquin entra un doigt,puis deux dans l'intimité du blond,le faisant cambrer brusquement et lui arrachant un longue rale rauque.

Il fit bouger ses doigts pendant quelques minutes puis les retira,plaçant son membre à leurs places.

Naruto fit échapper un cri de surprise vite étouffé par un baiser langoureux de Gaara.

Ce dernier entamait des va et viens,faisant trembler et crier de plaisir le blond.

Ledit blond griffait le dos de son amant sous l'effet du plaisir et de l'excitation.

Ils jouirent tout les deux et le rouquin tomba de fatigue sur le blond.

Gaara l'embrassa avant d'aller récupérer ses vétements et prendre une douche.

Le blond était sur un petit nuage.

Rien de pouvait troubler ce calme à part un orage qui se nommait Sasuke.

Naruto se redréssa brusquement,pensant à ce qu'il avait fait.

Gaara : Tu n'as pa sà t'en vouloir,Naruto.

Ledit Naruto se retourna et vit son ami adosser au canapé.

Gaara : Je vais y aller.

L'ange blond hocha la tête et se leva pour aller prendre sa douche.

Le ninja des sables lui donna un dernier baiser avant de partir.

Dans sa baignoire,le blond avait sa tête dans ses mains.

Il réfléchissait à l'erreur qu'il avait fait avec son ami.

Couché avec son meilleur ami...Ca ce fait ?

Oui buien sûr vous allez me dire !

Couché avec son meilleur ami quand vous êtes amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre...Ca ce fait aussi !

Mais couché avec son meilleur ami quand vous êtes raide dingue mais complétement dingue de quelqu'un d'autre...Ca ne peut pas ce faire !

Mais y'a pas de si qui tienne ! Je dis non c'est non !

Après ce moment de pur folie de l'auteur retournont à notre beau go...Enfin à nos moutons !! " (Pas taper frangine,pas taper !! XD)

Naruto se rinça,se sécha,s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Le blond se traina lentement pour aller ouvrir.

Naruto : Toi ?

_Chez Sasuke :_

Entre temps,chez mon brun adoré,une personne avait également été chez lui.

Sasuke : Sakura ?

Sakura : Sa...Salut ! Sasuke-kun !!

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Sakura : Je peux rentrer ?

Sasuke se poussa en roulant des yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette fille ! (T'es pas de seul,t'inquiete pas ! XD)

Ce bonbon rose était plus collant que la super glus de votre super marché !

Sasuke : Alors ?

Sakura : Et bien...Je me disais qu'on pouvait parler un peu tout les deux !

Sasuke : Je n'ai rien à te dire...

Sakura : Parce que,on s'entend pas très bien...

Sasuke : J'allais prendre ma douche,si tu pouvais faire vite...

Sakura : ...Alors je voulais qu'on parle un peu...Je veux te parler de Naruto !

Sasuke : Sous son ordre je suppose...

Sakura (pense) : Pourquoi est-il si perspicace...?

Sasuke : Je prend ton silence pour un oui...

Sakura : NON !!!! Pas du tout...Sasuke, je sais qu'il t'aime alors si tu pouvais l'aimer en retour...Naruto est déprimé et très triste !!! Il a besoin de toi !

Sasuke : Je ne veux pas être méchant mais va jouer ta justicière du dimanche autre part que chez moi s'il te plait...

Sakura : Mais il t'aime,lui !!

Sasuke : Tu sous-entend quoi là ? Que Kakashi ne m'aime pas ?

Sakura : J'en suis sûre !! T'es tellement naif parfois qu'on te prendrais pour le Naruto d'avant si on ne regarde pas bien ! Bon sang mais ouvre les yeux !

Sasuke : Putain mais vous allez arrêter de ma farcir la tête avec ces bétises,tous ? Pourquoi voulez-vous me caser avec Naruto ?

Sakura : Parce que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! Y'a que toi qui le vois pas !

Sasuke : Mais,punaise de punaise, je-ne-l'aime-pas !!!! Compris ????

Sakura : Mais !

Sasuke : Bon,sort de chez moi maintenant ! T'as exposer tes faits,maintenant t'es contente et va dire à Naruto que-c'est-NON !

Le brun la poussa dehors et l'entendit le traîter de con.

Il soupira et alla se relaxer dans un bon bain.

_Chez Naruto :_

Naruto : Toi ?

Itachi : Salut !

Naruto : Rentre...!

Itachi : Merci...Mmh,tu sens bon !

Naruto : Héhé, j'ai pris une douche !

Itachi : Voila donc d'où viens la bonne odeur de tes cheveux et la douceur de ta peau...!

Le rouge aux joues du blondinet était à présent en compétition avec celui d'Hinata.

Naruto : Tu venais pourquoi ?

Itachi : T'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle !

Naruto (pense) : Quelle chance...C'est mon jour aujourd'hui...

Itachi : Kakashi ne va pas lâhcer mon frère de sitôt !

Naruto (soupir) : Fallait s'en douter...

Itachi : Je sais pas comment mon chieur de petit frère va sortir indemne de ce véritable guépier...

Naruto : Je ne crois pas que Kakashi-senseï soit une mauvaise personne,tu sais...

Itachi : Mais c'est un véritable pervers ce type,dis pas le contraire !

Naruto : Itachi ?

Itachi : Quoi ?

Naruto : Tu serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

Itachi ? Jaloux ?

Naruto a t-il raison ou tort ?

Est ce que le regard ténébreux de Sasuke à encore fait des siennes ?

La suite au prochain chap !


	36. Tombé sous son charme

_**Chapitre 36 : Tombé sous son charme !**_

Itachi : T'es maso ? C'est mon petit frère !!!

Naruto : Et alors,où est le préblème,c'est un mec,toi aussi et puis voilà.Si tu oublie les liens de parenté,ça marche.

Itachi : T'es drôle toi,c'est clair que si on était pas frère, je sauterais sur l'occasion,qu'est ce que tu crois.

Naruto : Tu me rassure ! Ca me fait un rival en moins !

Itachi : En tout cas,il faut que je trouve un moyen de tirer Sasuke des griffes de ce taré !

Naruto : Kakashi-senseï n'est pas comme ça,combien de fois va t-il falloir que je te le dise ?

Itachi : Et imagine une seconde qu'il soit comme ça,on fait quoi,hein ?

Naruto : Est confiance en Sasuke !

Itachi : Pff...Si il lui arrive quoique ce soit je pète la gueule de l'autre !

Naruto : Itachi,calme toi...

Itachi : Je ne peux pas rester calme temps qu'il sortira avec l'autre !

Porte : Toc,toc,toc !

Naruto : Je reviens.

Le blondinet alla ouvrir.

Naruto : Sakura-chan ?

Sakura : Salut,Naruto...Je pourrais te parler ?

Naruto : Bien sûr,entre !

C'est ce que fit la jeune fille.

Naruto l'enmena dans le salon où était Itachi.

Sakura : Naruto ?? Qu'est ce que ce type fait ici ?? Il faut prévenir le Hokage !!

Naruto : Mais non ! Tout va bien ! De toute manière il serait dejà par terre s'il avait tenté quoique ce soit :D

Sakura : Tu t'y crois un peut trop.

Itachi : Bonjour.

Sakura : Ouais,bonjour...

Naruto : Alors,de quoi voulais tu me parler ?

Sakura : J'ai parler à Sasuke.

Naruto : Ah oui ?! Et alors ! Il a dit quoi ?

Sakura : Il veut rien entendre...Désolée,Naruto...

Naruto : C'est pas de ta faute,merci quand même Sakura-chan...

Itachi : J'suis sûr que l'autre est dans le coup...Il doit le monter contre nous !

Naruto : Je ne pense pas que le senseï ferait ça...

Sakura : Sincérement,moi non plus,on le connait bien et il a pas de ce genre là...

Naruto : Cette histoire te rend fou,Itachi,tu devrais pas t'en occuper...

Itachi : Si on fait rien,il va arrivé quelque chose à mon frère, j'en suis sûr...

Naruto : Mais non ! Sasuke n'est pas bête ! Il se laissera pas avoir !

Sakura : Je pense que Naruto à raison,Itachi-san,ton frère est très intelligent et fort !

Itachi : Sur ce coup là,il n'a pas été très brillant...

Naruto : C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu s'enticher de quelqu'un d'autre...

Sakura : Hmm,comme toi par exemple...

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher là,Sakura-chan ! " J'ai rien dit !

Sakura : Tu l'as pensé tellement fort qu'on a du l'entendre à Suna...

Itachi : Bon, je vais vous laisser les jeunes...A plus Naruto...

Naruto : Ouais,oublie pas de me tenir au courant.

Itachi : J'y manquerais pas !

Le brun aux Sharingans s'en alla,toujours rageur.

Sakura : Je suis désolée pour toi,Naruto...

Naruto :C'est pas grave ! Je sais qu'un jour,mon amour vaincra ! Je ne perd pas espoir,car je sais que mes effots seront récompensés !

Sakura : Moi aussi j'en suis certaine !

Naruto : Mais pour l'instant je ne sais plus quoi faire...

Sakura : Moi, je vais y aller...Ne reste pas trop seul,parle avec Iruka-senseï !

Naruto : Ouais, j'irais manger des ramens avec lui ce soir !

Sakura : Voilà ! Bon,à plus,Naruto !

Elle lui fait la bise et s'en va.

Naruto se sert un jus de fruit.

Il le boit d'un trait puis s'en va lui aussi.

Il va sur la montagne aux têtes des Hokages.

Il s'assoit sur la tête du Yondaime et respire à plein poumons l'air qui lui vient en pleine face.

Kakashi : Yo,Naruto !

Naruto se raidit,à l'entente de cette voix bien connue.

Kakashi : Hey,Naruto,ça va ? T'es tout pâle...!

Naruto : Ca...Ca va...Merci...Je crois que je vais rentrer...Je me sens pas bien là tout à coup...Hum...Au revoir,senseï.

Le blond se leva,prèt à partir mais une main le retient.

Kakashi : Naruto ! Attend !

Naruto : Qu'est ce qu'il y a...?

Kakashi : Je suis désolé pour Sasuke...Ca doit pas être facile, je te comprend...

Naruto (se retourne et pleure) : Mais non,vous comprenez pas ! J'ai mal tout au fond de toi !!! J'ai besoin de lui et de son amour !

Kakashi : ...

Naruto : J'ai besoin de ses bras,de sa chaleur,de ses sourires,ses baisers et ces caresses...

Kakashi : Je suis vraiment désolé Naruto mais...

Naruto : Vous pouvez rien pour moi, je sais.Dites...Vous l'aimez ?

Kakashi : Evidement que je l'aime ! A la folie !

Naruto : ...Lui faites pas de mal,s'il vous plait...

Kakashi : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi lui ferais-je du mal ? Je l'aime,Naruto !

Naruto : Vous avez de la chance...

Kakashi : Naruto...

Naruto (refond en larmes) : Je peux pas tenir sans lui...Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je...Je l'aime tellement !!!

Kakashi : Je sais Naruto mais je ne peux pas le quitter pour toi,tu le sais...

Naruto : Oui...

Kakashi : Je ne sais pas trop comment faire...

Naruto (pense) : Larguez-le et laissez le moi...Piiitiiiééé !!!

Kakashi : Je sais que Sasuke et moi ça ne va pas durer...Alors prend ton mal en pacience !

Naruto : Mmh...Bon, je vais y aller ! Je dois aller chercher Iruka-senseï pour le diner ! Au revoir !

Kakashi : Passe le bonsoir à Iruka pour moi,s'il te plait !

Naruto : Bien sûr !

Le blond s'eclipsa pour aller chercher son ancien senseï,le sourire aux lèvres,suite à l'annonce de la rupture probable de Kakashi et Sasuke.

Kakashi se rendait chez Sasuke pour l'inviter à manger et dormir chez lui.

Une nuit en amoureux c'est pas mignon,ça ???

Il arriva devant la demeure sûrment bien gardé par le chien de garde, j'ai nommé Itachi Uchiha ! XD

L'homme toque à la porte et ce n'est pas Itachi qui ouvrit mais le jeune Sasuke !

Sasuke (lui saute dans les bras) : Kakashi !! Salut !!!

Kakashi : Salut mon chaton,ça va ?

Sasuke : Oui oui...Et toi ?

Kakashi : Oui...J'ai eu une petite conversation avec Naruto...Il est complétement éffondré...

Sasuke : Et alors...C'est pas d'ma faute...

Kakashi : Tu sais très bien que si...Je pari que tu le hante jusque dans ses rêves.

Sasuke : Ouais et bah j'y peux rien ! C'est toi que j'aime,point.

Kakashi : Je sais, je sais.

Sasuke : Kakashi,on peut rien pour lui !

Kakashi : Je sais...

La voix de l'aîné de Sasuke retentit.Il devait être dans le salon.

Itachi : C'est qui,Sasu-chan ?

Sasuke : Kakashi !

Itachi apparut en lançant un regard noir audit Kakashi.

Kakashi : Oui d'ailleurs, je suis venu ici pour t'inviter à manger et à dormir chez moi !

Sasuke (sourire) : C'est vrai ?

Kakashi : Oui !

Sasuke : Ouais !! Je veux :D

Kakashi : Génial ! Tu vas te préparer ?

Sasuke : Ca marche ! Je reviens !

Le brun l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de partir dans sa chambre,tout joyeux.

Son frère le suivit des yeux avant de revenir vers Kakashi.

Itachi : Je peux savoir ce que vous allez faire ?

Kakashi : Ah mais tu en as sûrment une petit idée,non ?

Itachi : Je vous interdit de poser ne serais-ce qu'un doigt sur lui :

Kakashi : Sasuke est un grand garçon et s'il ne veut pas, je ne vais pas le forcer !

Itachi : J'm'en fous ! Le touchez pas avec vos sales pattes,pervers !

Kakashi : Tu prend cette affaire,qui ne te regarde d'ailleurs pas,trop à coeur,mon petit Itachi...Calme toi ou tu vas devenir fou !

Itachi : C'est vous qui me rendez fou !

Sasuke : J'suis là !!

Kakashi : Ah,amour ! On peut y aller ?

Sasuke : Quand tu veux ?

Le jeune brun fit la bise à son ainé,ne se préocupant plus de leurs ébats de la nuit passé.

Il passa un bras dans le dos de son amour et partir.

Kakashi lança un dernier regard amusé à Itachi.

Ce dernier grinçait des dents sous la colère.

Ils allaient passé une nuit d'amour...

Itachi prit place sur une chaise,la tête entre les mains.

Effectivement,il était tombé sous le charme de son jeune frère.

Ses pupilles noires le hantait...

Ses sourires tendres et sincère aussi.

Sa voix et ses rires le faisait vibrer jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Cette peau pâle et si douce qu'on ne se lasserait de caresser le rendait fou.

Pourquoi était-il frères ? Pourquoi ?

Ce jeune homme,son frère,le faisait rêver en étant éveillé.

La nuit d'avant,il avait aimer dessiner les formes de son frère.

Caresser ses lèvres entre-ouverte lorsqu'il dormait.

Il aimerait qu'il soit à lui...

Rien qu'a lui...

La suite au prochain chap !


	37. Une promesse

_**Chapitre 37 : Une promesse !**_

Itachi monta les marches de l'escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Ses pas étaient vifs et violents.

Jaloux,oui il l'était...

Jaloux de ce pervers de Kakashi qui avait le droit de posé ses sales pattes sur la peau de son frère...

Il se jeta sur son lit puis cria dans son oreiller toute sa haine envers le juunin...

Ce sale type avait le don de le mettre hord de lui...

Surtout avec ses sourire hypocrites quand il était dans le secteur ...

Il se mis sur le dos et passa ses mains derrière sa tête.

Il fronça ses sourcils puis ferma les yeux pour tenter de se remémorer la douceur de la peau de celui qui fait battre son coeur vitesse grand "V".

_Chez Kakashi :_

Les deux amoureux arrivèrent enfin à destination.

Kakashi ouvrit la porte de son appartement puis alluma la lumière à l'entrée.

Sasuke avait un sourire heureux collé aux lèvres.

Kakashi le remarqua et souria sous son masque.

Sasuke : Je vais dormir chez toi !! Je suis trop content ! nn

Kakashi : Moi aussi !

Sasuke (regard malicieux) : Tu m'as préparé quel genre de cocktail pour cette soirée...?

Kakashi (regard pervers) : Ah...Qui sait...

Sasuke se colla contre Kakashi et lui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ledit baiser ne durant que quelques minutes avant que Kakashi ne reprenne les devants.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, le faisant reculer jusqu'a la table où Sasuke prit appuie.

Le brun reussit à articuler quelques mots entre deux baiser.

Sasuke : Kakashi...Arrête...Pas maintenant !

Ledit Kakashi cessa de dévorer les lèvres de son bien aimé et soupira de mécontentement, ce qui fit sourire Sasuke.

Sasuke : Tout à l'heure ! On va manger d'abord !

Kakashi : C'est toi que j'ai envie de manger...

Cette remarque fit rougir intensément le brun ténébreux.

Il regarda Kakashi dans les yeux avant de les dévier à cause de la gène.

Kakashi : T'es encore plus mignon quand tu rougis ! Je vais te faire des compliments tout le temps,si c'est comme ça !

Sasuke : Kakashi ! C'est très génant tu sais...

Kakashi : Mais ça te fait plaisir, pas vrai ?

Sasuke : Oui, ça me touche beaucoup mais...Je ne suis très habituer...Enfin si, avec les autres bandes de folles mais, c'est pas pareil...

Kakashi : Excuse moi ! J'éviterais de te faire un compliment alors...

Sasuke : Non !! J'aime beaucoup ! Je vais m'habituer à force !!

Kakashi : Que je te dise que tu es beau te met dans un de ces états ! Tu es aussi rouge qu'Hinata !

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas très gentil pour elle...

Kakashi : C'est vrai...Pardon...Bon, je vais me mettre à la cuisine avant que mes hormones prennent le dessus sur la raison !

Sasuke : Ah la la...

Le jeune brun s'intalla sur une chaise, regardant Kakashi qui avait un paquet de nouille à la main.

Il versa le contenu dans l'eau bouillante et se retourna vers le brun.

Il s'approcha et abaissa son masque.

Sasuke sourit et se laissa embrasser.

Le brun se détacha ses lèvres.

Sasuke : Pourquoi ce baiser ?

Kakashi : Parce que je t'aime comme un fou !

Sasuke (rouge) : Moi aussi !

Kakashi : Bon ! On mange ?

Sasuke : Ouais !

Le déjeuner se passa assez vite.

Ils firent la vaisselle avant d'aller regarder la petite télévision.

Le film racontait comment un gars avait décapiter sa petite amie car il était jaloux des nombreux hommes qu'elle avait dans sa vie...

Un genre de film ennuyeux...

D'ailleurs, le film ne les interresser guère...

Le brun avait poser sa tête sur les genoux de son homme.

Sasuke regardait le film sans plus alors que Kakashi avait constament son regard poser sur le brun.

Kakashi commenca à caresser les cheveux soiyeux de son brun,lequel tourna la tête.

Sasuke : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Kakashi : On peut pas aller se coucher ? Je veux être avec toi...

Sasuke : On est pas ensemble, là ?

Kakashi : Non...T'es avec la télé...

Sasuke : Pff...Ok !

Kakashi afficha un sourire satisfait.

Il entraina Sasuke dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte et prit Sasuke dans ses bras puis ferma ladites porte d'un coup de pied.

Il embrassa langoureusement Sasuke avant de le faire tomber sur le lit.

Leurs souffles devenait irréguliers sous l'exitation.

Kakashi hota le chantail de son brun avant de revenir embrasser tendrement ses lèvres.

Il caressa la douce peau de son torse puis descendit par ses hanches vers la braguette du pantalon.

Il le retira vite fait puis le balançant,accompagner du boxer du jeune homme, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ledit jeune homme émit des gémissement très peu discret que les passant avaient du sûrement entendre.

Kakashi l'embrassa pour le faire taire puis il s'empressa d'enlever ses propres vêtements.

Le brun caressa sensuellement le dos de son amant, lui mordillant le cou ainsi que la clavicule.

Kakashi se déhanchait de façon érotique sur Sasuke.

D'ailleurs cela ne laissait pas indifférent ce dernier.

Il poussait des gémissements incontrolables.

Puis,enfin,Kakashi humidifia deux doigts afin de préparer son jeune amant.

Lorsqu'il le pénétra,Sasuke poussa une plainte douloureuse...Qui se calma à fur et à mesure que son amant bougait ses doigts.

Kakashi entreprit des va et vient plus puissants qui firent cambrer brusquement le brun.

Le ninja copieur retira ses doigts tandis que Sasuke enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement en le pénétrant doucement pour éviter de lui faire trop de mal.

Le brun serra un oreiller de toutes ses forces et se mordait la lèvre inferieur pour ne pas hurler son plaisir.

Il émit juste des faibles gémissements.

Kakashi le pénétrait encore et toujours plus loin,entammant des puissants va et vient.

Sasuke,ne pouvant plus tenir, se laissa aller sous cette torture.

Il poussait des rales rauques.

Sa voix grave résonnait dans tout l'appartement.

Kakashi en frémissait de plaisir.

Il se déversa en Sasuke en poussant un rale tout aussi rauque que celui de son amant quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il se retira et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Le brun avait un sourire satisfait scotché sur les lèvres.

Kakashi : Ca t'a plus ?!

Sasuke : Mmmoui...C'était...Parfait...!

Kakashi : Je suis content !

Le brun l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et veint se lover contre son amant.

Ils tombèrent tout les deux dans les bras de Morphée.

Chez Sasuke :

Bien qu'il était tard,Itachi ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Il avait tenter de s'endormir mais rien que l'idée que ce pervers de malheur touche son frère le répugner au plus haut point.

A chaque fois qu'il voyait ce type,son sang ne faisait qu'un tour et une soudaine envie de l'étrangler le prenner.

Misère de misère, pensait-il, comme faire pour tirer mon frère de ce guépier géant ?

Bien sûr,Sasuke n'avait aucun problème mais Itachi n'était absolument pas résurer de le savoir avec un type pervers,impossible à cerner et avec des idées pas très net dans la tête.

Itachi secoua la tête puis se redressa, plaçant son oreiller entre ses jambes.

Il pris le combiné du téléphone sur la table de nuit et composa le numéro du blond.

La voix de Naruto retentit.

Elle était fatiguée et endormie.

Itachi : C'est moi...

Naruto : Itachi...Il est tard et j'aimerais bien dormir...

Itachi : Mon frère est aller dormir chez ce...ce...ce pas net !

Naruto : C'est bien...

Itachi : Comment ça c'est bien ?! C'est pas bien du tout, oui !

Naruto : Itachi, Sasuke fait ce qu'il veut de a vie...Fiche leur un peu la paix...

Itachi : Dis-moi pas que tu renonce à Sasuke !!!

Naruto : Non mais Kakashi a dit que ce n'aller pas durer alors j'attend...

Itachi : Sauf que tu négliges un détail...Moi, je ne PEUX PAS attendre !!!

Naruto : ...Je sais pas quoi te dire...

Itachi : Punaise de punaise mais ils couchent ensembles !!!

Naruto : Arrête de crier, je ne suis pas sourd...C'est normal dans un couple,non...?!

Itachi : Mais je-ne-veux-pas !

Naruto : Bah oui peut-être mais c'est comme ça...Bon, bonne nuit Itachi...

Itachi : Naruto, att...

Et s'en suvis d'une serie de bip,bip,bip incesssant.

Le brun raccrocha rageusement puis se rongea un ongle.

Demain, il irait lui-même chercher son frère...

Il lui ordonnerait de ne plus le voir ! Plus jamais !

Il avait désormais fait de Kakashi, un ennemi.

Il avait en tête de faire rompre Sasuke et Kakashi et par n'importe quel moyen.

C'était une promesse...

Foi de Uchiha !

La suiet au prochain chap !


End file.
